


Trials of a Timelord

by Galadriel1010



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Timelord crosses paths with Torchwood, his life is foreverd. He is forced to adapt over and over again to a world he never thought he'd know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story comprises twenty five chapters based on twenty five prompts.

"Prisoner number 83-08-19, case reference P83-08-19." David Hodder read the information into the microphone without looking at the prisoner, hoping that he didn't notice the way his hands shook slightly with nervous excitement. "Interview carried out by Hodder and Gaunt, with Le Dout, O'Callaghan and Moss in observation. Interview commencing at 11.46 on the twenty first of August, nineteen eighty three." He closed the file and handed it to his companion, then leaned forwards in his chair towards their prisoner. "Doctor, I must say first that it is an honour to meet you."

The prisoner, a slimly-built figure with short greying hair parted neatly in a side parting and pale green eyes, looked down at the restraints that bound him to the chair and nodded. "I can see that. I'm not a doctor, though, so maybe the introductions should come first?"

David laughed, trying to ignore the nervous note he could hear and hoping that it was too alien to their prisoner for him to pick up on it. "This is the Torchwood Institute, Doctor. Founded in your honour in eighteen sixty nine by Queen Victoria. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Wasn't me."

He sighed and opened the other folder he had with him. "This is the information we've got from UNIT and from your friend Harkness in Cardiff. Every face you've worn on this planet so far. You see, we know all about regeneration, Doctor. We understand how you can hide yourself in plain sight, and your ship – it's a remarkable machine, isn't it? We'll find our way in, don't worry..." He slid the files towards him. "Or you could make it easier on yourself and help us."

"I'm not..." he growled, but cut off with a surprised noise. "You met The Doctor?"

"Me personally, no." David nudged the file forwards again and the prisoner picked it up. "You know him?"

"He's from the same place as me. I met him once or twice." He gestured to a photo of what they thought was the first face the Doctor had worn on Earth. "When he was younger, but wearing that body. And I heard of his later faces."

"So you're a Timelord like he is?" David breathed, sudden realisation dawning. There was more than one of them! Maybe even an entire planet.

The prisoner glared at him. "No. I am a Timelord, unlike him. Being a Timelord implies an adherence to the code of conduct, and some form of moral compass. And actually passing the exams, not just stealing an antique TARDIS and running off to corrupt the time stream."

Mary moved around behind David. "You don't like him?"

"He is... uncouth," the prisoner said at last. "Charming and funny and disturbingly enthusiastic. But he has no respect for propriety."

"So if you're not the Doctor..." Mary leaned across the table, hands braced on the glass surface. "Who are you?"

"I am the Archivist." He said it solemnly, but David couldn't help the smirk – it was all he could do not to laugh. "Is something funny?"

"It's a..." he fished around for something that wasn't going to come out sounding wrong. "A bit of a mouthful."

"I'm worth it," the prisoner snapped. He shoved the file back towards them and folded his arms. "Now we've established that I'm not the Doctor, can I go?"

The door swung open soundlessly, and David had to admire the boss's sense of timing. He stood framed in the doorway, the sharp lines of his dark suit both matching and contrasting with the clean angles of the white concrete corridor. "I don't think so, Timelord." His hands were tucked into his trouser pockets, flashing the deep red lining. David wondered if the alien knew enough about suits to pick up the message he was sending. "You're an alien," the boss continued, "and it's our job to make sure that you do not pose a threat to this country."

The alien looked to them for help and then back to the doorway. "So kick me out of here, if you don't trust me."

The boss's smile was mocking, but almost sympathetic with it. "Do you really think it's going to work like that?" He nodded at David, who snapped to attention. "Hodder, Gaunt, take him down to cell 106. Let it not be said that our hospitality is lacking."

David didn't meet the prisoner's eyes as he moved around him, uncuffing him from the chair and recuffing his hands behind his back. Mary kept watch over them both, one hand rested conspicuously on her gun as a warning. "I'm sorry," he said quietly when the cuffs clicked shut. "You should have stayed well clear of this place."

The prisoner nodded curtly and held his head up, following David in silence to the first cells level. These cells were above ground, at least, taking up the penultimate floor of the ten-storey warehouse building that disguised the operations of the most important institution in the country. There was no possibility of escape, but the view was good, and the cell was laid out like a comfortable apartment rather than the stark cells of the lower levels. "Celebrity treatment," he joked feebly, unfastening the cuffs with Mary watching over them both, gun out now. "If you need anything, just press the button by the door and someone will get it for you. If it's a bit more complicated, we'll figure out a mid-point or something."

He wilted under the glare the prisoner gave him. "And if I need to get out of here?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Mary answered for him. "Stand in the middle of the room, please."

The prisoner did as she asked and looked away from them, out of the windows and at the London skyline. "And what are you going to do with me now? Will I meet my ignominious end from a gun in the middle of the night? Will it be you who pulls the trigger, lady with the gun?"

Mary's aim didn't waver. "If those are my orders. But I think you're far too valuable to us for that to happen." She slipped her gun into its holster smoothly and rested her hand on the door handle. "Don't make me do it, sir."

She pulled the door shut behind them and activated the alarms. "You went to pieces completely, David. Don't tell me you're a pansy for the alien."

"I have compassion for living creatures," he snapped. She continued to look sceptical and he sagged against the wall. "He's so intelligent. A whole new species as intelligent as us, and we lock him up."

"You're starting to sound like Harkness," Mary told him dismissively. "Keep it up and the boss will send you over there to join him." She leaned against the wall next to him and looked up at the bare lightbulb above them. "There's more than one Timelord."

"Yeah," he breathed. "You think UNIT know?"

"Yep. You think Harkness knows?"

He shrugged. "Must do." He paused and looked sideways at her. "Are you going to draw it to the boss's attention?"

She snorted and pushed away from him. "Hell no. Lunch?"

"Best idea you've ever had." He glanced back at the door as he followed her down the corridor. "Hey, Gaunt?"

"Yeah?"

"Good work."

She nudged his shoulder when he caught up and smiled sideways at him. "You too, Hodder."


	2. Trapped 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Archivist sat on the windowsill with one leg trailing towards the ground. Ten years he'd been at Torchwood, and he'd only been outside once. They'd moved to the new premises two years ago and brought him with them, and he supposed that he was lucky that they'd kept the high-end cells on the upper floors. He would have gone mad if he'd been trapped underground as well.

The Archivist sat on the windowsill with one leg trailing towards the ground. Ten years he'd been at Torchwood, and he'd only been outside once. They'd moved to the new premises two years ago and brought him with them, and he supposed that he was lucky that they'd kept the high-end cells on the upper floors. He would have gone mad if he'd been trapped underground as well.

The front door of the suite he'd been provided with swung open, and Kate bustled in with his washing. They kept changing his guards, always in pairs, changing one partner at a time. Kate had been looking after him for nearly two years, so he knew she'd be moved on soon. "Good evening, Kate." He gestured out of the window at the darkness. "You're later than usual."

"I'm sorry, Archie." None of them had ever called him by his name, but at least Kate called him something close to it. It was affectionate rather than de-personing him. "George had some bee in his bonnet about the health and safety protocol, didn't think that Director Lewis had done it right, of course. And that put me back by about two hours going over the protocol for making sure you stay where you are. I told him, access to the internet and a biro will do it..." she paused and looked him over. "Although you'd have to write on the walls. How was work?"

He glanced at the clock and went to set the table for three. "Work was interesting. I had three cooking implements today. Who's Harkness?"

"Harkness?" She stuck her head out of the open bedroom door. "He's in Cardiff. Why?"

"I had a couple of reports from him," he answered vaguely, not mentioning that the oldest report was nearly a century old. "He's good."

"They're all good in Cardiff." She emerged from the bedroom with a basket full of his bed linen. "They don't survive otherwise. I've stripped your bed, but you can make it up yourself, lazy sod."

He smiled absently and went back to the windowsill. "He must be very good indeed."

Kate clucked her tongue and came to stand behind him. "What you staring at out there?"

"The stars, Kate." He smiled back at her sadly. "I should be out there, seeing whole new worlds and learning about them. Instead I'm trapped here, cut off from the rest of the world."

"Do you miss your home?" she asked quietly.

He laughed. "Of course I do. But then I feel like I shouldn't, because... they haven't come for me." He shook his head and leaned his head against the glass. "I've been here so long. Surely they must have noticed that I'm missing? But there's been nothing. It's like they're not even there."

She patted his shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Arch. Maybe..." she trailed off and patted his shoulder again. "Come on, Cassie will be here any minute."

The Archivist looked out of the window once more and followed her, turning his back on the call of the stars and trying not to hear it.


	3. Trapped 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendan Andrews passed a screwdriver to his friend, charge and mentor and went back to resting his head on his arms. "Her ladyship still won't listen to you about the ghosts, then?"

Brendan Andrews passed a screwdriver to his friend, charge and mentor and went back to resting his head on his arms. "Her ladyship still won't listen to you about the ghosts, then?"

"No." The archivist glared at the device in his hands and poked at the wiring with the tip of his screwdriver. "Did you think she would?"

"Well no." Brendan shrugged, an uncomfortable action in that position. "I'm not delusional. You think it's bad, though?"

"Very bad. Very bad indeed." He trailed off and kept poking, then made a pleased noise and reached for a crochet hook. "Got it."

"What is that thing? It looks like a..." He frowned. "Sort of like a digibox, actually. Does it receive TV?"

The Archivist smiled at him and hooked a loose wire out of the inside of the machine with the crochet hook. "It does, actually. Well done."

"Oh..." He flushed and straightened up to lean forwards. "Where are the inputs and outputs, though? Is that these holes here?"

"Don't stick your finger in," the Archivist snapped. "This is a very delicate piece of technology. When it's working, it will record everything."

Brendan sighed mentally, but wouldn't let the Archivist see it. He was a nice guy, if a little stuck up and preachy. He'd been here at Torchwood for nearly twenty five years, though, so he'd probably earned it. "When you say everything?"

"Absolutely everything. From police radios and children with those handheld things..." He gestured with the crochet hook. "You know the ones. Up to TV and broadcast radio signals. Anything within ten miles. I just need to get it hooked up to my TARDIS for power..."

"You know I can't let you do that." Brendan did sigh this time. It was an argument that every guardian had had with the Archivist, and the rules never changed. "We can't let you leave."

"I could take you with me," the Archivist offered, trying to sound nonchalant and failing hopelessly. He just sounded miserable. "Show you space from up close, rather than from down here."

"Tempting, but the wife would miss me. And it's not like I'd be able to come back."

"We could take her with us?" he offered.

"Not a chance." Brendan hitched himself onto the edge of the table. "Speaking of which, where's the key?"

"What key?" The Archivist avoided looking at him. "The TARDIS key?"

"Of course the TARDIS key." He sighed again. "We know you have it; we just don't know where you're hiding it. You can't use it, so what's the point?"

"The TARDIS is a sentient creature," the Archivist snapped, "born in the depths of space, a being of pure time and energy encased in a ship more remarkable than the greatest minds on your planet could possibly comprehend. We were supposed to protect each other," he finished sadly, all the anger draining out of him. "And we didn't, we're stuck here. So what if I want to keep a reminder of her with me? It's not like I'll ever get the chance to use it."

"And if you do?"

"If I do, I will never come near this pathetic rock ever again," he scoffed dismissively. "Can you imagine what it's like? I was born on a planet beyond your imagining, trained to travel in time and space to understand different peoples and places, brought up with the wonders of the universe. I looked into the Untempered Schism, the tear in the universe where all of time and space can be seen and I strove to understand it." He shook his head. "And I'm stuck here, watching the first steps of one of the most glorious empires the universe will ever see, and all they ever do is fall over. You are the most frustrating..."

"Go ahead, Archivist," Brendan muttered. "Tell me how you really feel."

"Sorry." The Archivist leaned heavily on the table with one hand and rubbed at his forehead with the other. "I have the most awful headache. Like... I don't know." He picked the device up and changed the subject, "It's nearly time for the Ghost Shift. Can we get this locked away and sit in a dark room somewhere for a while?"

"Sure thing." He squeezed his shoulder and went to retrieve the containment cases. "You pack this up; I'll make the tea and find the Vaughan Williams."

They settled down in the little archives lounge with the rest of the small archival team and a large pot of tea. The Archives were locked down for the duration of the Ghost Shift as a precaution, although Yvonne insisted that no harm was likely. Lisa Hallet was the last in before they locked the doors, bursting with excitement. "Have you all heard?" she asked, clutching a stitch from running to get back in time. "He's here!"

"Who's here?" Brendan asked, passing Trish a mug of tea and the milk. "Not Harkness?"

"No," she waved Harkness away, an unheard of occurrence, and collapsed into a chair. "The Doctor. Hartman has him up in her office."

They all looked at the Archivist. He got up and turned on the TV in the corner, flicking through the channels for the CCTV. "I probably won't recognise him," he reminded them. "I've not seen him for a long time, and he always went through faces fast."

They crowded around the TV, settled in armchairs and on the floor to get a good view, and cycled through the different cameras. When they finally got to the top office, where the Ghost Shift was managed, Trish gasped in shock. "That's him. That's the Doctor who met Victoria!"

The Archivist raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the image on screen of the glass partition shattering. "Oh, he's not changed. I hope he has met Victoria. The paradox incurred if he hasn't would be devastating."

Brendan watched his friend whilst the others started discussing the myths and legends surrounding the Doctor and Harkness in Cardiff. The Archivist looked drawn and tired, the headache he'd complained of clearly worsening rather than improving. He was tempted to tell the others to shut up and give him some peace, but the Archivist hated being the centre of attention.

Trish tapped his knee and gestured to the screen. "The Ghost Shift's got out of control, Brendan. Hartman just gave the order to stop it, but it won't."

"It looks like the whole team is conspiring," Lisa murmured. "Or worse... No look, see? All controlled."

Brendan pushed through to crouch right in front of the screen for a better view. "Instigate full lockdown and evacuation, now," he instructed sharply. "Trigger the fire alarm or something."

Lisa flew to the computer and did as she was told, leaving Fred, Trish and Anton with nothing to do. "But we're trapped in here," Anton whispered. "What happens if it goes really tits up?"

"It just did." The Archivist drew their attention back to the screen, where robots had coalesced out of the ghosts. "Cybermen."

"Does it matter what they are?" Fred snapped. "We're trapped. Will the lockdown keep them out?"

"Not a chance." The Archivist squeezed Brendan's shoulder and tugged him to his feet. "I can keep you all safe, but you need to get me to my TARDIS."

"I can't..."

"Yes you can," he cut him off and shook him. "You know where she is. They will not get through her doors, and I can take us away."

"We have to fight," Brendan protested.

"We're not fighters," Fred argued. "Archie's right, Brendan; we can't fight this."

He looked around his team, at their fear and distress, and he nodded slowly. "It's two levels down, but it's not in the Archives..."

"We'll go through the air vents," Lisa suggested. They stared at her and she shrugged. "Arch can probably memorise the route if we show him."

He nodded. "Of course I can, but are they big enough?"

"Sure they are." She grabbed a screwdriver and started grabbing boxes. "Anton, support me. Brendan, Arch, get the map up."

They exchanged amused looks and scrambled for the computer and the maps. Brendan took the chair and keyboard. "It's here... and if we layer over the air ducts like so, can you see the route?"

"Got it," he confirmed after a minute. The Archivist turned around to look at his team. "Are you all okay with this?"

Fred shrugged, arms wrapped around his chest. "Not really, but we don't have an option."

"No, we don't," He agreed. "How are you doing up there, Lisa?"

"Nearly there." She dropped another screw onto the floor and looked down. "Everyone ready to catch me?" They gathered around below her and she yanked on the grille, losing her balance and falling back into Brendan's arms in the process. "There we go."

"Good girl." He put her down on the floor and clapped the Archivist on the shoulder. "You're the leader. After you."

The Archivist grunted his disgruntled thanks and got up on the table to reach up to the hole in the ceiling. "Whatever happens, Brendan, you are coming with us. Because if you stay behind, I will never forgive you."

He swallowed and nodded. "I'll find a way. You ready?"

"Yep." He tightened his fingers around the edge of the hole and braced himself. "Be ready to catch me, just in case."

It wasn't necessary in the end, as the Archivist hauled himself up with no problems and disappeared into the space above the ceiling. He moved around up there and eventually reappeared looking down at them. "It's dusty up here," he commented. "Who's next?"

Lisa scrambled back onto the box and reached up. "Don't drop me, whatever you do."

Brendan helped all of his team up and then found himself standing on a box and clinging to a hole in the ceiling. He could hear heavy footsteps and computerised voices outside the Archival Office, and he just hoped that the lockdown would hold them for long enough. If he fell, he was unlikely to make it back up. He tightened his grip and nodded reassuringly at Anton. "I'm ready. Just don't drop me."

"As if." Anton smiled reassuringly and tugged slightly. "Come on up, the water's fine."

He laughed and hauled himself towards the ceiling, knocking the box off the table with his flailing legs as he went. Anton tightened his grip and dragged him up and in, until they lay side by side in the vent, panting. "Don't kiss me," Anton whispered. "Someone might see."

Brendan did it anyway, because he could and because it was really too dark for anyone to see, then patted Anton's arse to move him along. "Come on, how far ahead are they?"

"Not far enough," Trish called back. "Arch has got to one of the downwards vents, and it's a bit risky."

"Okay." He waited until Anton had got past him fully before crawling along behind him. "Quiet as possible, guys."

They crawled through the narrow tunnels to the point where a tunnel went down. The whole system was part of the emergency exit system of the building, and Brendan could hear clanging and distorted voices that he really hoped were from other Torchwood operatives. Anton squirmed around in the tight space to descent the ladder, and he grabbed Brendan's face and kissed him before he went. "Keep up," he ordered. "If you die, we'll never speak to you again."

He smiled and ruffled Anton's hair. "I have no intention of dying. Go on, we need to get there."

They descended through the tunnel, surrounded by an eerie silence. They had no way of knowing what was happening outside the tunnel, no way of knowing if this was the end of the world and they were the only survivors, or if there was a battle being fought out there that they couldn't be a part of. It was too quiet for a battle, though. Too quiet indeed. Brendan felt something under his foot and heard a yelp from Anton. "Sorry," he whispered down. "What's happened?"

"Screaming," Anton whispered. "And Archie's reached the bottom."

Brendan followed him down more carefully after that, feeling his way so as not to stand on Anton again. Eventually he felt the draught from another entrance behind him, and reaching around into it found Anton's leg. "How are we going?"

"Not sure," Anton whispered back. "Some sort of holdup again."

"Chinese Whispers," he insisted. "Find out."

Anton hissed at him, but he heard the whisper passing along the line and returning. "We've bumped into Human Resources. They're going to fall into line behind you."

He nodded his agreement into the dark. "Let's go, then. We're not far off."

Louis Shipton, head of Human Resources, had been resourceful enough to bring a torch as well, and he'd passed it on to Archie to light their way down the tunnel. Brendan could see it in the distance, and it lent just enough light for him to make out Louis as they passed his entrance. "I'm the last one," he whispered. "Fall in behind me."

"Archives has something?" Louis asked.

"We're going to his ship." Brendan heard the excited whispers going down the tunnel. "How many have you got?"

"All fifteen of us," he was told. "Got your message and locked us in. We got out just in time."

"The Archivist says it's Cybermen."

Louis shook his head. "Not at our end. We had Daleks."

They looked at each other fearfully until someone behind Louis hissed and Brendan remembered to get a move on. A clanging ahead of him was the Archivist opening the grill over the room where his TARDIS was stored. Brendan clenched his fists in delight and hurried forwards to catch up with Anton. Before long he was dropping down into a large room which contained just a...

"Archie," Trish was saying, walking around it. "This is a wardrobe..."

"I know." He hurried over to it and unlocked the doors, wrenching them open and beckoning her towards it. "In, all of you. Stay in the control room, don't go wandering off."

"What..." Lisa bundled Trish into the wardrobe and Brendan heard both of them exclaim their shock.

He helped Louis down from the whole and gestured to the wardrobe. "In you go. We're going into the closet. Don't worry, it's bigger on the inside."

The Archivist barked a laugh from the door. "How many more to get in, Brendan?"

"Fourteen more." He glanced over. "Have we got time?"

"I hope so. They've done this area already." The Archivist looked over at him and shook his head. "You don't want to know."

Brendan helped Louis' secretary down and pushed her towards the wardrobe. "Keep moving guys. Jump and I'll catch you."

At the door the Archivist hissed, "Faster. They're coming back."

He swore. "Archivist, get in the wardrobe." When he didn't move, Brendan tried again. "Archie, please..." the Archivist swung around at that and glared at him, hurt mingling with shock. "You need to keep them safe."

More of the staff from Human Resources scrambled down whilst the Archivist waited, as tense as a coiled spring, at the door. John was the last one down, and he was scrambling towards the wardrobe before he'd realised what it was. He paused in shock, but Brendan pushed him and darted towards the Archivist. "Now, come on!"

"EXTERMINATE!" There was a flash of light and the Archivist reeled back from the door, clutching at his shoulder. Brendan caught him and half-dragged him through the doors of the wardrobe into the much, much bigger space inside.

The Archivist dragged himself to the console in the middle of the room and slammed buttons, muttering all the while. "Come on, beautiful. Come on, please..." the door slammed behind them, trapping them in, but the Archivist sank against the console, tears pouring. "Stay back," he gasped. "I'm going to... ah!"

Brendan waved them all back into the corners of the dark, dusty room, but crouched closer to the Archivist. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"Don't want to hurt you," the Archivist gasped. "Back, stay back. You know."

He nodded and retreated beyond a towering pillar to watch a gold light burn through his friend. It was bright enough to light the whole room, showing a vaulted ceiling reminiscent of a cathedral, supported by two long rows of delicate arches. Brendan shielded his eyes against it, but hurried forwards as soon as the light dimmed. Instead of the middle-aged, angular features he was so familiar with and fond of, the figure slumped despondently against the console was young, fresh faced and almost angelic in his despair. "Archivist?" he asked carefully.

"Not any more." The Archivist, or not, rubbed the edge of the console. "She's dead, Brendan. I'm a Timelord without a TARDIS. I'm no one."

Brendan sat next to him and waved the others away. "You'll always be our archivist."

He sniffed and smiled weakly. "Can't be the Archivist any more, can I? And..." he dropped his voice and nodded at the door. "I don't think there's a Torchwood any more."

"I think you're probably right," Brendan followed his gaze. "What do I call you, then?"

"Jones." He gestured at himself. "I'm Welsh, apparently. So Jones."

"Need a first name to go with that, Jonesy," he pointed out.

His friend dragged himself up and started flicking switches. "What's a nice Welsh name, then? Bryn, Ifan... Ianto?" He nodded and pulled a screen around to look at it. "There, we have visuals. But we're going nowhere, not without a living TARDIS."

"Ianto Jones?" Brendan nodded and beckoned the rest of the teams out to gather around the console, the corpse of the Archivist's closest friend. He shuddered at the idea and reached out to rest a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. "Suits you. Nice to meet you, Ianto Jones."


	4. Trapped 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brendan sat against the console next to the archivist, leaning their shoulders together in silent support. The world was falling apart around them, and there was nothing he could do. "We could be the last survivors," he said at last. "I might have to breed with Trish to restart the species."

Brendan sat against the console next to the archivist, leaning their shoulders together in silent support. The world was falling apart around them, and there was nothing he could do. "We could be the last survivors," he said at last. "I might have to breed with Trish to restart the species."

The archivist laughed and nudged his shoulder with his own. "You all have to breed with everyone, to ensure the most varied genetic pool possible." He rested his head back against the console and closed his eyes. "The Doctor will fix things. It's what he does."

"And will you go with him?" Brendan asked quietly. "He can take you back to your people. You can get a new ship, be a Timelord again."

"No. Well, maybe." He ran his hands through his thick, dark hair, clenching his fingers and tugging. "I've been here so long. And I failed her..." He got to his feet and started flicking switches, bringing up more CCTV coverage on the screens around the console. "They've gone."

Brendan scrambled up behind him and looked around the screens, a sick feeling growing in his stomach. "Did anyone else survive?" he asked quietly. "What happened here?"

"The Daleks and the Cybermen," the other man said simply. "Neither has any concept of mercy. They're war machines." He flicked the screens off and headed for the door. "Brendan, I need you to come with me. The rest of you stay should here. Don't go wandering into the TARDIS, because I have no idea what's in here after so long."

Brendan nodded his agreement at them and hurried after Ianto, catching him up as he pushed the small wooden doors open and peered out. "Ar... Ianto?"

Ianto shot him a glare for his slip and stepped out into the containment room. "It's safe. If I had to guess I'd say that the Doctor found some way to suck them into the gap between dimensions."

"How do you know that?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"I can lipread." Ianto rested his hand against the wardrobe, but pulled it away as if burned. "Come on. I need his help, loath though I am to admit it."

Brendan matched his stride, longer than it had been before, and noticed the flash of skin where his jeans didn't quite fit. The T shirt too was tighter across his shoulders, although a previously sedentary life on a Torchwood diet meant that it was looser around the waist of this body. "How much of you changed?" he asked. "Not just your face?"

"Whole new me," Ianto agreed. "New face, new hair, new body. New personality even."

"I've not noticed much difference," Brendan admitted. "Mind you, could be the stress."

"Could be."

They came across the first bodies and Brendan closed his eyes. He hadn't known them, exactly; they were just more of the nameless guards that Torchwood employed to keep the more dangerous prisoners in their place, but the place reeked of death and fear. "How many, do you think?"

Ianto crouched by one of the bodies and closed her eyes gently. "No way of knowing," he sighed. "It depends on how they came through and how fast. IT, Finance and Level Five Research can all lock down fairly effectively. They could just be waiting for rescue..."

"Or they could have decided to sit it out and been found," Brendan finished for him. "We only just got out."

"Yep, I know." Ianto straightened up and moved on down the corridor, picking his way over the bodies and out into the next corridor. If Yvonne had listened to us..."

"Do you think she's?" Brendan fell silent at Ianto's look and dropped his gaze to concentrate on where he was going. "Look... Ianto. I'm sorry about your ship. If I'd known..."

"Not your fault," Ianto said dully. "I wouldn't have asked you to risk your life like that, not really. She's probably been dead since before you got here."

He swallowed and glanced back over his shoulder. "What happened to her? Was it something we did?"

"Probably not. She feeds... fed on Vortex energy. Without an active Rift or at least being in the Vortex, she had nothing to live on." He clenched his fists, trying to hide it from Brendan. "She starved, basically."

Brendan searched for something to say that didn't sound woefully inadequate, but he hadn't got anywhere near before he was interrupted by a telephone ringing into the silence.

Ianto held up a hand and strode towards it, smoothing his face into a mask of compliance. "This is Torchwood Tower, who's calling please?" He looked across at Brendan and raised his eyebrows. "Thank you, Captain. We have a group of twenty one survivors; two of us are currently going after the Doctor, but we've not seen anyone other survivors... Yes, he was here. I don't know anything more than that, sir. Good, we'll meet you in the foyer as soon as possible." He hung up and dropped the phone back into its holster. "Harkness," he explained, already heading out of the room. "And he can deal with everyone else."

"What did they do to deserve that?" Brendan asked. He heard a ghost of a sound and held up his hand. "Can you hear that?"

"That's a TARDIS," Ianto confirmed, already sprinting past Brendan and down the corridor. "Down here somewhere."

Brendan realised that Ianto didn't know the corridors as well as he did, and quickly passed his friend to drag him down a side corridor. "Main examination room," he explained, "down here."

Of course, they burst through the doors as the noise and wind faded away, and Ianto dragged his hand through his hair, blinking back tears. "Shit!" He slammed a hand against the wall and swore in a language Brendan didn't understand.

Brendan waited him out, figuring that he'd earned the right to swear, and pulled up the CCTV footage from the room whilst he was at it, mainly to give him some privacy. He frowned at what he'd found and took advantage of a pause for breath to beckon Ianto over. "He lost someone," he said simply, streaming through the footage at high speed. "Look, blonde girl comes out... Doctor goes in."

Ianto nodded his agreement and touched the screen. "He always did love his human companions. Couldn't seem to function without them." He sighed and straightened up again, pushing his hands into his jeans pockets and frowning in distaste. "I need new clothes."

"I don't suppose anyone will notice," Brendan mused a while later, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the white wall of the field team's changing rooms. "Unless they're not wearing their clothes because they're out in the field. That could be interesting."

Ianto tossed a soft pink jumper aside and opened the next locker. "I'm not going to give them a chance to notice," he murmured distractedly. "Brendan, you have to forget what you know about me. All of you do. I'm not... I can't do this again, and if I'm going to be stuck on Earth then I have to pretend to be normal."

Brendan glanced at him and saw pale skin and too-prominent ribs, covered with a scatter of dark hair. "I'll keep your secret," he promised.

The next locker supplied a pale blue shirt and a smart suit. Ianto pulled it on and checked the cuff lengths, tutting when they didn't reach quite far enough. "I think my father was a master tailor," he mused. "I like the idea. What do you think, Brendan?"

"Very nice," he answered, watching Ianto bend over to pull his trousers on. "You are spoiling me."

Ianto chuckled and straightened up to fasten the fly. "What would your wife say?"

He shrugged. "She's already divorcing me. Don't think another would matter."

"Oh..." Ianto pulled on the suit jacket and frowned at him. "Why is she divorcing you?"

"I've been having an affair with..." he cut himself off and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. But she guessed, or found out, and that was that."

"I'm sorry."

Brendan shrugged one shoulder. "Worse things happen at sea." He changed the subject, gesturing to the clock on the wall above them. "We should go down and meet Harkness. And then get the others out."

Captain Harkness was leaning on a desk in the foyer, not looking around at all. Brendan didn't blame him. The area was a scene of carnage, bodies piled on top of each other in the corners – people fleeing the building had clearly been trapped in here. His stomach rebelled and he vomited on the pristine floor, vision swimming. Ianto rested a hand on his back and he waved him off, muttering anything to get rid of him, and he moved away again, towards the Captain.

"Captain Harkness," he heard Ianto saying. His voice wavered, but he kept up the forced confidence. "Thank you for coming."

"I didn't come for you," Harkness snapped. "Who are you?"

"Jones," Ianto answered. "Ianto Jones. Archive team, I spoke to you on the phone. We locked down and got out through the ventilation system."

"Just the two of you?" Harkness's voice approached Brendan and he tried to pull himself together. "You said twenty one."

"The others are in the wardrobe," Ianto explained. "It's... bigger on the inside."

Brendan managed to get himself back under control in time, although from Ianto's expression he must have looked dreadful. "Captain Harkness, sir." He leaned heavily on a desk and ignored their looks of concern. "I'm sorry. We don't see much... anything, really, in the archives."

Harkness nodded and offered him a handkerchief. "That was always the problem with London." He buried his hands in the pockets of a long dark coat and looked around once more, as if proving that he could. "This place will be shut down completely. For now we look for survivors."

"Naturally," Brendan agreed. "Ianto, could you pull up the employee records, please? We need to check everyone who was in the building."

Ianto frowned curiously, but went to the desk obediently to find the information. "You'll be taking the contents of the archives, I imagine?" he said carefully.

Harkness shot him a glare. "My team will handle it."

Brendan licked his lips and nodded in Ianto's direction. "Take Ianto with you. He knows the archives better than everyone, and he's good at what he does."

"There's no space in my team," Harkness insisted with a death glare. "And I cut myself off from One years ago."

"Captain." Brendan grabbed his arm before he could move away. "Ianto is the best. He learned from the Archivist..." He waited with baited breath to see if Harkness would understand him, and smiled when he did. "You travelled with the Doctor. You'll understand each other."

Harkness nodded and looked over at Ianto. "You'd give him a reference?"

"Glowing," he agreed smoothly. "One of the best team players I've ever had the pleasure of working alongside, and an excellent archival mind. Plenty of potential, and I think he'll fit in well with your team."

He smiled at Brendan and tilted his chin up in challenge as Ianto approached. "Jones, was it?"

"Yes, sir?" Ianto shot Brendan a half-glare, although he tried to hide it. "We spoke not five minutes ago, if you remember."

Harkness laughed. "We're going to be taking the London Archives to Cardiff after this, security measure and all that. Brendan tells me that you're the man to do it."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Did he now? I'm pleased he thinks so."

"Will you do it?"

He glanced down at the list in his hand and worried at his lower lip, then nodded decisively. "Ianto Jones, reporting for duty, sir."

Harkness clapped him on the shoulder and took the list from him. "Welcome to Torchwood Three, Ianto Jones. Hell of a day to start."


	5. Trapped 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** I'm going away this weekend. Hopefully I'll be able to get to wifi to update, but I'm spending my weekend in a (wet) field, so I can't guarantee it.

**Author's Note:** I'm going away this weekend. Hopefully I'll be able to get to wifi to update, but I'm spending my weekend in a (wet) field, so I can't guarantee it.

* * *

Ianto looked around carefully before he put his entry code into the archives door. Anyone who checked the records would see that he'd been here, but he didn't want anyone to disturb him right now. He didn't really expect anyone to be around at this time of night, but there was always a chance that one of Harkness's team would be working late, or that UNIT would have sent someone in to get information that Harkness wouldn't let them have during the day.

It was a week since the Battle of Canary Wharf, as UNIT were calling it, and most of the survivors hadn't stepped back into the building after they'd finished identifying the dead. They'd only found six other survivors around the building, three of them in an upper corridor where they'd been waiting to be converted into cybermen before their guards had been ripped from the world by the Doctor's actions. They and most of the others had been whisked away to UNIT's first class rehabilitation clinic in Switzerland to begin healing, and only a few hardy souls clung on here to help with moving the archives.

Harkness wasn't cruel. He was snappish and brusque to the UNIT troops who were helping with the move, but to Ianto, Lisa, Anton and Brendan he was gentle, treating them with kid gloves and careful words of encouragement and support. Ianto wasn't used to it, which was a depressing thing to realise, and he just needed some time alone in the archives to recover his routine. He left the lights off, knowing his way through the archival shelves without having to see by now, and settled down at his desk.

It was easy to settle into the work, going through their database and updating the Torchwood Cardiff database with the information on the items that had been sent over there. The others had been going through the shelves and packing things away into crates and boxes for Jack's teammate to take back with her at the end of each day, but Ianto was, as always, confined to a desk. No one seemed to have considered moving him anywhere else, for which he was glad. He'd had enough upheaval.

Someone stirred in the darkness behind him and he stilled, well aware that the clattering of his fingers on the keyboard would have given him away. The lights came on above him, shockingly bright for a moment before his eyes got used to them, and when he'd acclimatised he recognised the figure standing over him as Harkness. Ianto licked suddenly dry lips and hid his hands in his lap. "Sir."

"What are you doing here?" Harkness leaned over him to look at his work, and Ianto was surrounded by the smell of him – it was natural, clearly obvious to Ianto's acute senses even if the rest of the team envied his aftershave, and said more about the Captain than he'd be comfortable with Ianto knowing. "You're working on the database at this time?"

Ianto shrugged, uncomfortable with Harkness's close proximity, and went back to the entry he'd been working on. "Couldn't sleep, sir," he answered quietly. "It's all a bit..."

Harkness rested a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder, and Ianto felt both of his hearts beating faster with fear of discovery until Harkness moved away to sit in the other chair. "I know that feeling," he sighed at last. "It's a bad business, Ianto."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me that," Harkness chided gently. He grinned then, although it didn't meet his eyes. "I kinda like it, though. Maybe I should get the others to call me sir, too."

"I think more than one of us calling you sir would go to your head," Ianto teased, then realised what he'd done. "Sorry, sir..."

"Don't worry about it." Harkness dismissed the teasing and leaned back in his chair, lacing his hands together behind his head. "Brendan said you learned from the Archivist?"

Ianto's hearts raced again, and he nodded carefully, not lifting his eyes from the screen in front of him. "He was a good teacher."

"I'm sure he was." Harkness didn't move from his position, but he seemed to deflate a little. "I wanted to meet him, but they wouldn't allow it. They never trusted me enough."

"They never trusted anyone enough," Ianto told him, trying to be reassuring although he wasn't sure why. "Would you have helped him to escape, if you could have?"

Harkness sighed sadly. "If I could have, I would. What happened to him?"

Ianto licked his lips and flattened his palms on his thighs. "He died." He saw the look of sadness on the Captain's face and felt a flicker of gratitude towards him. "I wish you could have met him, sir. He would have liked you, I'm sure."

"I'm sure the feeling would have been mutual." Harkness sighed and stood up, stretching his back and flexing his shoulders. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ianto."

"Thank you, sir." He leaned into the gentle touch on his shoulder, and couldn't settle back into the work after Harkness disappeared into the darkness again.


	6. Trapped 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** And yet again, my plans to return bright-eyed and bushy-tailed were floored by a lack of sleep and having to come home. But I'm back now, mostly.

**Author's Note:** And yet again, my plans to return bright-eyed and bushy-tailed were floored by a lack of sleep and having to come home. But I'm back now, mostly.

This concludes the first part of the Archivist's tale.

* * *

Ianto stared at the wall. He could feel time drifting past him, as slowly as it had ever since Torchwood had captured him. That time was over, but he wasn't free yet. Louis had created him a new identity and put him into the payroll files – three years of work performance reports and pay had been dumped on his newly created identity in under an hour, and all of the cases he'd worked in that period were assigned to him. It looked like he'd been busy and conscientious, mostly because he had. It had stood up to scrutiny, apparently, because Harkness hadn't shown any inclination to look more closely or ask more dangerous questions.

So he was in at Torchwood Cardiff, the renegade dangerous branch where people rarely lived long enough to draw their pensions, apart from the one name that kept recurring year after year.

Harkness.

Time moved around the man in strange ways, and the bright power of the vortex shone in him. He'd been touched by a TARDIS, and he made Ianto's head ache, albeit in a good way. It was like there was too much information trying to cram into his head all at once. Either way, he could very easily get attached to picking apart the mystery – they'd always been his weakness.

A knock at the door distracted him from his fixed contemplation of the wall and he padded over to answer it without thinking. The Torchwood Institute were accommodating everyone who was working on the site at a nearby luxury hotel, and Ianto's room was on the top floor. For once he could go outside freely, eat what he wanted and talk to who he wanted. He wasn't used to it, which, he thought, was probably why he went to get the door obediently, and without even stopping to pull trousers on.

Harkness looked him over with open appreciation, and Ianto slammed the door shut. He worried for a moment, but he heard Harkness laugh. "Sorry, Sir," he called as he hurried to grab a pair of trousers and a shirt. "I wasn't expecting anyone at this time of night." He fastened the shirt quickly and opened the door again, flushed and embarrassed. "You knocked, Sir?"

"If I'd known I'd get that welcome I would have done it a week ago," Harkness teased. "Um, sorry, I have to ask, was that Tintin on your boxers?"

He scowled and folded his arms across his chest. "My team had a twisted sense of humour, and I haven't..." He stopped himself and looked away, following the line of the carpet down the corridor. "Anyway, did you want something apart from my boxers?"

"Yes, sorry, we're going to Cardiff." Harkness stepped back as if expecting him to leave the room right that instant. "The team have got a situation and they need our help?"

"Our help?" Ianto checked, even as he hurried into the room to collect the suits he'd acquired over the last couple of weeks. He'd bought a new one every day after work, which had filled his wardrobe out and gave him the appearance of a prior life. Harkness had a bag slung over his shoulder, so he assumed that they were going back for some time. "Why do you need me?"

Harkness shrugged. "Because there's five of us and an extra pair of hands is always welcome. You need to start somewhere, and it might as well be here."

Ianto folded his favourite suits over his arm with a selection of shirts and left the rest on the bed. "I'll need to come back for the rest," he pointed out. "Unless we can get it sent across."

"I'll get Brendan to send it over." Harkness led the way down the corridor to the lift and stabbed the button sharply. "You can sleep in the car, as long as you'll be on the ball when we get there. Torchwood is a sort of... sleep when we're dead, kind of place."

"Do you have accommodation at your base there?" Ianto checked. "Or should I book a hotel?"

"Erm..." The lift arrived and Harkness stepped in, looking thoughtful at his reflection. "We have accommodation, but if you'd rather sleep..." He waved Ianto away from his phone. "I'll sort it when we get there. We have a standing account with a hotel in the area, but it's not under the Torchwood name..."

"Naturally," Ianto murmured, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

Harkness grunted. "You'd think. So why does the bar closest to one of my employees having a tab under our name?" He sighed and turned around to leave the lift as the doors slid open. "Not your problem... yet."

"You fill me with confidence, sir."

"That's my job, Ianto." Harkness strode through the empty foyer and Ianto, with a sigh, shifted his grip on his suits and followed him. A concierge had already brought Harkness's car, a surprisingly cute two-seater ragtop, around to the entrance, and Harkness had the boot open for their bags. "At least at this time of night we shouldn't hit traffic."

Ianto chuckled obediently, stashed his bag and got into the car. It had been updated with modern safety features, as far as he could tell, but there was no music player. A worn paperback was stashed in the door pocket by his seat. He rested his hands in his lap and drew on what he'd read of cars, trying not to let the Captain notice that he hadn't ever been in a car before. "It's a Jaguar, isn't it?" he guessed.

"Yeah, she's a Jaguar," Harkness confirmed. He sounded amused, with a touch of exasperation, and patted the dashboard before he started the engine up. "She serves me well. I take it you're not a car man, Ianto?"

"No, sir..."

"Ianto, please call me Jack?" The glare that accompanied the request wasn't overly annoyed, but it was stern and put Ianto in his place – one he was distinctly unused to. "You're part of the team now, and we don't keep a strict hierarchy."

Ianto swallowed hard and twisted his fingers together. The other man had asked him a few times since that time in the archives, but they'd always been at Torchwood One, and the same system was still in place. This was different. "It'll be a lot to get used to... Jack."

"I know, but I'm sure you'll get used to it." Jack flashed him a gentler smile and patted his leg in a startlingly affectionate action. "The others won't let you keep doing it, anyway. Things you need to know..." He rested his palm against the steering wheel and raised his fingers to count off the information. "You, Tosh and half of Suzie form one team. I get the other half of Suzie and half of Owen. The other half of Owen is a team all by itself. On paper you'll be the second in command and the administrative director, in reality you all do what I say." He smiled wryly and curled his fingers around the steering wheel again, amending, "Mostly. Any questions?"

Ianto blinked slowly and tilted his head back against the headrest, watching streetlights flashing by. "What, exactly, will my duties be once we've finished integrating the archives?"

"Well, first you'll have to sort the archives out," Jack warned him. "Our head archivist for the last few years has been Tosh..."

"Tosh?" Ianto checked darkly. "Your head of research is your head archivist?"

"Well, we don't really have heads of department..." Jack tried to look innocent, but his eyes creased at the edges with the laughter he was suppressing. "But yes, essentially."

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. "Please tell me she's not like the researchers at One, who got items out of the archives, then got something else that they thought would help and forgot about the first... and so on?"

"Um..." Jack patted his leg again. "She does put things back. Mostly."

"So my duties will be keeping Tosh happy and making sure that everything goes back where it belongs?" he checked.

"For starters." Jack shrugged one shoulder and glanced at Ianto briefly. "We all pitch in on the paperwork and things – Suzie's doing the accounts at the moment, Owen, obviously, keeps our medical records up to date. If you could take over some of the clerical duties as well as the archiving it would free the others up to spend more time doing what they're paid for." He sighed and gestured out of the windscreen. "And then we need someone to do Hub-based back-up for cases like tonight."

"Tonight being..." he trailed off, inviting Jack to explain what was going on now they were in private.

"Tonight the Rift was active on the far side of Cardiff from our base." Jack glanced at him again. "You know about the Rift?"

"A rent in the fabric of space and time that connects different parts of the universe?" Ianto sighed in as put-upon a manner as he could manage. It was the layman's version, but Jack was only human and couldn't be expected to understand the full version. "Understanding things is my job. Was my job," he amended.

"It still is your job, but yes, basically." Jack made a vague hand gesture, apparently to himself. "Something came through, and the guys weren't there to catch it – not their fault; it's an hour's journey even at night. But they need an extra pair of hands, and I didn't want you to leave you in London."

"I would have been alright," Ianto murmured, but he appreciated the concern he could head underlying Jack's words, even if he didn't feel it necessary. "But one more pair of hands is always useful."

Jack nodded. "You can shadow Tosh today to see what she does. Keep her stocked with your fantastic coffee and we'll be fine."

"And there we go." Ianto smiled. "I'm clearly going to become an essential component of the team if only for my coffee making skills."

* * *

They arrived in Cardiff Bay at just after four in the morning and Jack parked in a secure carpark around the back of the Senedd building. He greeted the security guard in passing and let them into the back of the building, then led Ianto down a twist of corridors into and below the building, into a lift. "I would have liked to take you in through the front door on your first time here, but that'll have to wait. It'll still leave an impression, I promise."

"Of course," Ianto agreed. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Jack chuckled and leaned in close to whisper, "I'm starting to suspect that you're extremely insubordinate under that suit, Jones."

He stared dead ahead at the wall and kept his hands still. "I knew you'd figure me out eventually, sir."

"Are you going to be trouble?" Jack asked with another laugh, but he patted Ianto's arse and moved to the opening doors. "Work first."

Ianto blinked at Jack's back, but hurried to catch up. He slowed as they entered the cavernous space and stared up at the ceiling, far, far above them. "Wow. This is..." He dragged his gaze down to the level they'd entered on. "Subtle," he settled for at last. "It suits you."

"Cheeky again," Jack tutted. "Toshiko, you remember Ianto?"

"Of course." She span her chair around and smiled at him distractedly. "Suzie and Owen are out in Llandaff, Jack. It's in the woods below the cathedral."

Jack swore creatively and jogged back towards the door. "Ianto, I'll give you the full tour when we start again in the morning. Tosh can teach you what you need to know tonight. I need directions out there, Tosh."

She had already turned back to her computer and her fingers were flying over the keyboard. "I'll bring up the directions and Ianto can talk you through them. Drive carefully, Jack!"

Ianto settled down gingerly at a bare desk and ran his fingers along the edge of the keyboard. "So what is it you need me to do, Toshiko?"

"I'm going to open up that computer station with directions to Suzie and Owen's location," she explained distractedly. "You need to get an earpiece from the top drawer of that desk and set it to channel four, so you don't disturb the others. I'll let Jack know what channel you're on, and you can direct him."

He did as he was told and found the earpiece in the drawer. Tosh returned to communicating with her team-mates, apparently trying to soothe frazzled moods. The last thing Ianto wanted to deal with was Owen using him as a target for all his irritation again, so Ianto switched to the closed channel to wait for Jack.

 _i"Ianto,"/i_ Jack greeted him over the comms. i _"You're the man with the map."/i_

Ianto shook himself and focussed on the map. "I need to know where you are, sir." He slipped back into the formal address to keep his mind on work. Jack didn't actually need help until he got out to Llandaff, so whilst he hit the bypass and hared out there Ianto turned back to Tosh. "Toshiko," he called softly. "Have you got a visual on the alien?"

"No." She sounded frustrated. "I had one for a while when it was by the cathedral, but there's no CCTV in the woods."

His hands twitched for his TARDIS, even after so many years without her and finally losing her, and he balled them into fists in his lap. "Can you send me what you had, then? I'll see if there's anything in the Archives."

"Okay..." Her fingers flew over her keyboard to send him the information, but she paused part-way through. "Owen, Suzie, it's changed direction," she announced with frustration. "It's going down the path towards the bypass."

Ianto activated his comm again and checked the map. "Sir, change of location. You don't want to leave the bypass to go to Llandaff. It's changed direction and it's heading towards the college. You'll be best picking it up there."

 _i"Got that."/i_

The footage of the alien appeared on his screen, and he raised a hand in thanks to Toshiko and opened the archival software. It was immediately obvious that the system overhaul that he's spent two years working on in London hadn't touched Cardiff, as there were half a dozen updates waiting to be done. He let them install themselves and set the photo analysis software to cleaning up the photo, grabbing a pen and paper to jot down everything of note about the alien.

It was below average human height – its body was only about a metre tall, and it was keeping itself low to the ground. Long tentacles spread out ahead of it, and its pale green colour was mottled with dead leaves and mud. It had a surging gait, as if it was feeling its way forwards with the foremost tentacles and rushing to keep up with them. Probably sightless, then, with a sticky coating to its skin. The updates finished and he brought the software back up, putting in everything he'd noted and deduced, then sat back and waited for it to bring up a result whilst he watched the map and racked his memory for a similar encounter.

"Ahyp," he breathed at last, as the first result flashed up on his screen over the map. He fumbled with the earpiece until he found the open channel. "It's an ahyp. Semi sentient species. Sort of like gorillas."

 _i"Oh great. Thanks for that Attenborough,"/i_ Owen snapped. He was out of breath and angry. i _"Just how does that help us?"/i_

He gritted his teeth for a moment and opened the data Torchwood one had collected, rather than the record of experiments they'd conducted. "It needs salt. If you stop chasing it it will stop trying to escape you. Lure it in with salt."

 _i"And where are we going to get salt?"/i_ Suzie asked, also out of breath and sarcastic. i _"I don't carry it as a matter of course."/i_

 _i"I do,"/i_ Jack answered her. i _"I have a bag of rock salt in my boot from winter still. Will that do, Ianto?"/i_

"That'll do perfectly," he confirmed. "They can't cope with water, so if you herd it towards the river you'll trap it."

Tosh looked over at him with new respect and threw him a chocolate from the pot on her desk. "Jack, we'll keep him."

They heard Jack chuckle down the line and Ianto flushed with pride when he said, i _"Definitely welcome to Torchwood, Ianto. Suzie, Owen, I'll be with you in ten."/i_

He popped the chocolate in his mouth and opened up a fresh incident report in the archive file. If this was what Torchwood Three needed, Ianto Jones was the man to oblige.


	7. Change 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Author's Note: **

**  
Author's Note:   
**

Change of Place: Chapter 1

Prompt: Heat

* * *

Summer brought a heatwave, for a change. The team arrived in T shirts and put on jackets as soon as they got into the subterranean Hub, complaining pointedly about being shut away from the sunshine. Torchwood had provided Ianto with an apartment close to the Hub, just a simple one bedroom place with an open-plan living area, and he enjoyed walking to work in the sunshine, turning his sleeves up and carrying his jacket across his arm, meandering down the road and across the Plass when there were no tourists around, setting off early enough to linger on the boardwalk and watch the early morning sun dance on the water. Sometimes Jack joined him and they talked quietly or just enjoyed the peace and quiet until it was time to go to work, and Jack would touch him, squeeze his shoulder or sometimes even put his arm around Ianto's waist for a sidelong hug, and he'd leave Ianto to his thoughts for another couple of minutes before Tosh came clattering down the steps in a whirl of ideas and the day began in earnest.

He preferred his quiet mornings with Jack to the quiet mornings alone. The team still seemed unsure of his place with them, which probably wasn't helped by the fact that he spent almost all of his time in the Archives sorting out Tosh's mess. When Jack joined him on the boardwalk he got half an hour of company and a fleeting moment of physical affection that had to be enough to get him through the day.

Jack didn't come to join him that morning, and wasn't even there to greet them when Ianto and Tosh got down into the Hub. They started the systems quietly, creeping around the place like they were in someone else's home without them, and hovered in the kitchenette with mugs of coffee. Ianto liked Tosh, but she was quiet and shy and didn't know what to do with him, nor he her. "So," she said eventually, not looking up at him from her mug. "I… sorry about the state of the Archives."

"It's okay," he reassured her, relaxing slightly. "I would probably have reorganised them all anyway, with the stuff coming in from… from London." Tosh looked away again and he fished for something else to say, for his own sake as much as hers. "You know that there's things living down there, right?"

She laughed and nodded. "Why do you think I never spent any time down there? I take it you've been making friends."

"Friends, or enemies…" he said ominously, smiling when Tosh laughed again. "They're not very talkative."

The lift rose to street level, and they moved out into the open Hub to watch it descend. Suzie pulled her coat on and smiled at them, shrugging until it sat properly on her shoulders. "Morning kids. Is he not back yet?"

Tosh and Ianto exchanged a look and shook their heads. "No," Tosh answered. "At least he warned you."

"Didn't warn me, exactly," she scoffed, stepping down off the slab as soon as it reached the ground again. "Turned up on my doorstep at five this morning asking to borrow a screwdriver; I think he's breaking and entering somewhere. So it's just us this morning, and Owen when he shows. Oh, talk of the devil." The rear entrance alarm blared once and Owen stalked towards them, already zipping up his leather jacket. "Nice of you to join us, Owen."

He snorted and dropped into a chair hard enough to push it backwards across the floor. "Yeah, whatever. Where's Jack and his shiny shiny teeth?"

"Breaking and entering," Tosh told him simply. "He'll turn up when he… turns up."

Owen scoffed and span his chair around. "Well, I might not hang around. It's a beautiful day, and I can't be bothered to stick down here again." He made to stand up, but Suzie stopped him. Her eyebrows rose sharply and she glanced at Ianto for a moment, then glared at Owen again. "I… Fine, I'll hang around. But I'll give him an hour. Coffee, Jones?"

Ianto turned away quickly and went to make another pot of coffee for them, ignoring Tosh's sympathetic look. Once he was finished he brought the mugs out to where the others were gathered on the sofa, by the coffee table. There was no room on the sofa, so he pulled a computer chair over and joined them. They were quiet now, and Ianto realised that their quiet and earnest conversation had been about him. His hearts thumped, but his hands were steady around his mug. "So, we've no idea when he'll be back?"

"No idea," Suzie confirmed. "Unless you can shed some light on the situation…"

"Me?" He made himself look up at her. "Why would I know?"

"Well, you are very close to him," Tosh said quickly, rushing over the others before they could say anything. "We thought he might have mentioned it to you."

He relaxed slightly and shrugged it off. "He didn't mention anything last night."

"Oh?" Owen beat Tosh to it and leaned forwards. "What was last night?"

Ianto scowled and shifted uncomfortably. "I worked too late and he dragged me out of the Archives and force-fed me Chinese. He oft… Well, I get distracted."

"You're…" Suzie sighed and pushed her thick curls back over her shoulder again. "Look, I'll put this plainly. Are you or are you not sleeping with Jack?"

He blinked back at her, not even really comprehending it. "I… No, no. I'm not…"

"Not gay?" Owen asked. "That won't stop him."

"Not… anything," he said, more uncomfortable than ever. "I never even thought of it, of him… No."

"You're asexual," Owen crowed. "Oh that is priceless. You haven't noticed, then?"

He tightened his hands around his mug and felt his hearts-rate pick up. "What haven't I noticed, Dr Harper?"

Tosh cut him off and sat forwards to attract Ianto's full attention. "Look, Ianto… you should know, we thought you would have noticed, but… Jack's been flirting with you. A lot. I don't know if it's serious, and I don't think it is, but… there it is."

Ianto dropped his gaze into his mug and tried to process that. His musings were interrupted by the cog door rolling back again with its blare of sirens, and the rest of the team scurried to look busy, leaving him to his musings until Jack stopped in front of him with a big grin and a box. "Hey, Ianto. I brought you a present."

He looked up, past the box that Jack was proffering to the look in his eyes. Swallowing, he reached for the box and brought it down to his lap, resting his fingers on the top. "A present, sir?" His voice remained steady and he hid the tremors in his fingers by running his fingers over the carved symbols. "Is this anything to do with you borrowing a screwdriver this morning?"

"It might be," Jack grinned and dropped down onto the sofa, spreading his arms across the back casually. "I had to pay our friend Henry Jackson a visit. He imported that from the US at the weekend – I gave him long enough to get a look at it and then fetched it for you."

"For me?"

Jack sighed and waved his hands, encouraging him. "Open it, go on."

He trailed his fingers to the edge of the box and ran his thumbs down to the catch. It opened smoothly and he lifted the lid slowly, eyes widening as he saw what was inside. Inside was a long metal object, shaped like a figure of eight with an extra ring, decorated with intricate engravings that circled around inset gem-like buttons. He lifted it out carefully and rested the end rings in his palms with his thumbs through them. In that position his fingers rested against the outside gems, and he had to stop himself from showing how well he knew this device. "It's an… Effe Artana?"

"Good," Jack praised, and Ianto preened under his praise even though he should have felt patronised. "You've heard of them?"

"Yes, possibly of this one," he breathed. "Is this the one that was in Freddy Gratten's collection a few years ago?"

"That exact one," Jack confirmed. "He never worked out what it was. But then, he had no psychic ability at all."

That snapped Ianto out of his mood and he put it back in the satin-lined case carefully. The dark silverish metal seemed to glow against the dark blue, and he brushed his fingers once more against the bright gems before he closed the lid on it. "Me neither," he said, smiling sadly. "It's beautiful, though."

"Jackson does," Jack explained, pushing himself to his feet. "That's why I couldn't leave it with him. Imagine what could have happened if he realised what it was." He reached out and squeezed Ianto's shoulder, pulling back when he stilled completely under the touch. "Ianto?"

"Sorry." He smiled reassuringly and flipped the catch on the box. "Just… thank you. I'd always wanted to see one of these."

Jack gave him a quick smile. "I'll let you get it put away where it belongs. Maybe I'll show you what I can do with it later." He turned on his heel and went to stand behind Tosh's desk. "Okay, kids, don't start any projects you can't drop at a moment's notice. The Rift is going to blow today, and blow well; it always does when it gets this hot. Tosh, I want you to compare the records of previous rift storms that have been linked to heatwaves. They'll be flagged up on the system."

"What am I looking for, Jack?" She asked, already looking for the data. Ianto collected the box up and made for the Archives whilst she and Jack discussed it, ignoring Suzie's sympathetic but knowing look.

He didn't emerge for the rest of the day, even when Owen, Jack and Suzie went out to contain the results of the Rift spike. Steady footsteps eventually pierced his lair and he pushed the drawer he was looking through closed, pulling off his archival gloves and turning to face Jack with them hanging from one hand. "Sorry, sir," he rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand and studied Jack's boots. "I just…"

Jack didn't move from the doorway. He looked unsettled when Ianto met his eyes, and couldn't hold his gaze for long. "Is something wrong? I mean… I feel like you're avoiding me."

"It's…" He licked his lips and bit the bullet. "Have you been flirting with me? Sir," he added, feeling his hearts hammering in his chest. They had been doing that a lot lately.

"I have." Jack stepped into the room, just one step closer, and Ianto had his back to the cabinets and couldn't retreat any further. "Is that a problem? I can stop."

"No, I just…" He trailed off and busies himself with disposing of his gloves and tidying away the notes he'd made. "I just don't want to lead you on. I'm asexual."

Jack paused with his mouth open for a moment, clearly surprised, but closed it and smiled gently. "Okay. Thanks for telling me, I guess. I can't say I'm not disappointed, just so you know. You're a good looking guy, Ianto Jones."

Ianto blushed, but accepted the compliment for what it was. "Thank you, sir. You're aesthetically pleasing yourself, for what that's worth."

"Only you." Jack came further into the room and perched himself on the edge of Ianto's desk, looking down at the paperwork. "I'm going to give you the codes to the secure archives," he said suddenly, when Ianto had thought he'd drag Ianto out of the office or something similar, something normal. "I trust you, more than me some days. You should be in charge of them."

His hands faltered again, but he regained control of himself and finished his tidying. "I assume you'll still have access as well?"

"Oh yeah." Jack laughed and shook his head. "I said I trusted you, not that my paranoia has been fixed."

"I'll keep working on that," Ianto teased. They fell silent again, and Ianto found himself hovering, waiting for Jack to make a move. "Was there something else, Jack?"

Jack nodded and looked at him sidelong. "It's your birthday in a couple of weeks. I always give people their birthdays off if they want them. You have a sister, don't you?"

He licked his lips and shook his head. "We're not close. Not speaking, really. I'd rather work… if that's alright?"

"That's fine." Jack seemed pleased with the answer, if a little guilty. "Then let me take you for dinner instead. All five of us, if you'd be uncomfortable with just me," he offered.

Ianto thought about it and smiled shyly. "I'd like that. Just the… you and me, that is. I think Owen would rather spoil the mood."

"He does that," Jack agreed, pulling a face. "He drinks too much. Thank you." He changed the subject before Ianto could comment, "And now it's the point where I ask if you've eaten all day, which I know you haven't, and drag you upstairs to make sure you get something inside you before you go home, which you must do. Come on."

Ianto paused long enough to turn the lights out, and hurried after Jack still smiling to himself.


	8. Change 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** Author's Note: **

**  
Author's Note:   
**

Change of Place: Chapter 2 - Prompt: Movie crossover (Men in Black)

* * *

Spending the day in work, going through crates of artefacts with Jack and Tosh and eating sticky buns all day, would have been Ianto's ideal birthday, were it not for their unwelcome guests. Jack had spent hours pacing his office the day before, engaged in a heated argument with the head of an American organisation which wanted something from them. One of the three agents who'd been sent over to 'assist' was sitting in the corner, watching them, whilst the other two were upstairs with Suzie and Owen. "So, uh... You guys see a lot of aliens?"

"Almost daily," Jack told him shortly, passing an alien camera across to Ianto. "You don't see many?"

"I get to chase the humans for information," he explained sheepishly. "I don't even meet the ones in the office."

Ianto forced himself to stay still and shook his head. "Welcome to my life. Jack, can you pass me that flat... thing."

Jack passed it over obediently and sat back, resting his wrists on the edge of the box. "So, what do you know about this case, Agent Dilly?" He tilted his chin up in a challenge. "I'm not going to let you take it if I don't know what you're doing with it."

"That's classified."

He sighed and went back to rummaging through the box with one hand, activating his comm. with the other. "Suzie, activate the lockdown."

A red light above the door flashed and Ianto tensed involuntarily. The agent scrambled to his feet and turned to the corner to talk to his colleagues. "Have you got... yes, Captain Harkness ordered it. He's not letting us leave without an explanation... Yes, he's serious... I'll just..."

Jack folded his arms and interrupted. "I've got a hot date tonight, guys. I'd be very cross if you made me miss it."

Ianto blushed again and stared fixedly into his box. Even though he was focussed on not looking at Jack, he found the device they were looking for. "Sir..."

He accepted the shallow hemisphere and rested the flat side on one palm, peering at it and ignoring Agent Dilly. "Oh yes. Well, if you'd said that this was what you were looking for I could have got it for you much sooner." He pulled it back and returned his attention to the cringing agent. "You're not having it, though."

Dilly sagged against the wall and rubbed at his face. "Management will have my head for this, you realise?"

Jack stood up and passed the device back to Ianto."Secure archives for the moment, please, Ianto. And I think you'd better tell us what's going on, Agent."

They reconvened in the boardroom under the dim lighting of the lockdown. Dilly sat at the table between Owen and Suzie, avoiding looking at Jack. "You're new at this, aren't you?" Jack asked with a weary tone. "This is just patronising. Okay, start talking."

"I'll do you a deal," he offered. "I'll tell you what you want, as long as I can deny all knowledge."

"Oh, you'll be able to deny it," Jack agreed with a grim smile. "You'll wake up tomorrow morning and won't remember any of it. I'll call your bosses to explain, they won't suspect you."

Dilly shifted in his seat and glanced at his colleagues. When they nodded their agreement he relaxed and spread his hands on the table. "The agency has the rest of the map. All we lack is the control unit, the piece you have. They've been trying to get hold of it for a long time, but London always fobbed them off."

"So when London fell, they sent someone wet behind the ears to try and pity it out of us." Jack nearly laughed. "I'm offended. General Sobers should know better. OH, I miss the days when Canton was still in charge."

"You knew General Delaware, sir?"

"Knew him..." he leered and leaned back in his hair, stretching his arms casually. "You could say that. Nice guy, I always visit him and David when I'm over there."

If possible, the other agents were standing even more to attention now. Jack raked his gaze over them and shook his head. "Oh boys. Your bosses didn't know what they were sending you in to." he reached across the desk and pressed the button to lift the lockdown, which brought the lights back on. Ianto noticed that Jack had closed his eyes before he lifted it, and so he could glare at Dilly whilst the rest of them were still blinking in the sudden brightness. "Put your feet up boys. Ianto will make you coffee, Owen will lace it with Retcon, then Owen and Suzie will deliver you to your hotel rooms, Tosh will cover your tracks and explain our technical difficulties to your management, and Ianto and I will still get out in time for our reservation." He slapped his hands down on the table and stood up. "Everyone's happy. Ianto, I'd love a cup too, preferably undrugged. Tosh, stay with them, don't let them take notes out."

Ianto followed Jack out of the door, and wasn't surprised when Jack proceeded him to the kitchenette and propped his hip against the counter to watch Ianto work. "I'm glad to know I'm still your hot date, Jack."

"I like to boost my employee's self-esteem," he joked casually, "especially in front of outsiders. You don't mind?"

"No, I don't." He finished preparing Jack's coffee and passed the mug over before he made the next batch of coffee for dosing the Retcon. "The attention is, well, not what I'm used to."

"Crying shame, that." Jack smiled at him over the rim of his mug and sighed with pleasure. "Brilliant coffee. Be on hand to help Tosh, will you? This could get messy if the silent ones decide to change the script."

He nodded confirmation and set the coffee pot on the tray with four mugs. "I'll just take his down to Owen. And yes, I'll let him pour his before he doses it."

Jack laughed and straightened up, heading back to work. "I'm still picking you up at six, Ianto."

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. They are in the hotel restaurant at the St David's Hotel, four floors below where the Men in Black were sleeping off their memory loss. Jack had laughed about it at length, and had regaled Ianto with some of his more public-safe stories. Ianto found himself relaxing completely, and realised that he didn't want the night to end where it had to as long as Jack didn't know his true identity.

He grew quieter over dessert, and Jack, to his credit, went with him rather than trying to force the conversation. They finished eating in silence, and Jack paid quickly, insisting that it was his treat, before guiding Ianto back out of the building and down to the waterfront again. There was still plenty of light in the sky, so Ianto gathered his nerves and turned back to Jack. "Fancy going for a walk along the Bay?" he asked. "I..."

"I'd love to," Jack assured him, falling into an easy step alongside him as they turned along the boardwalk between Ianto's apartment block and the waterfront. He was watching Ianto now, concerned for his sudden change of mood.

Ianto glanced up at the balcony of his apartment and decided that he didn't want to get too far away, in case it went badly. He glanced up at the party happening on his neighbour's balcony, and waited until the sound had faded to a dull buzz before he pulled Jack to the side by the doors of the interactive museum. "Jack, there's something I..." he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly lost for ho to proceed. "Give me your hand," he said at last.

Jack looked worried still, but he held his hand out for Ianto to take. He could feel his hearts thumping and racing, and he knew that if they were half as fast as they felt that Jack would be able to feel them, so he lifted Jack's hand and pressed it to his chest, between his hearts. Time hung for a moment, and Ianto focussed on the gentle warmth of Jack's hand against his chest, but then Jack pressed harder and his face clouded. "Ianto?"

"I am... was," he amended, and had to take another deep breath. "I was the Archivist."

Cold ran through him when Jack pushed him away, and he stumbled back to lean against the glass wall. "I trusted you," Jack snarled, pacing backwards and forwards in front of him, never going far enough to give him a chance of escape. "I thought you'd understand what it's like to lose them, , but you won't have a clue, will you? Oh, you must have laughed at me."

"Jack..."

He shook his head and stepped out of Ianto's reach. "Don't, just... I can't even look at you right now."

Ianto sank back against the windows and wrapped his arms around his chest. "I didn't... I never meant to hurt you."

Jack shook his head and turned away. "Your type never does," he spat. With a final glance at Ianto, which was as scornful as it was hurt, he turned on his heel and walked away. "I'm going home. Don't come in tomorrow."

He was long gone by the time Ianto dragged himself from his slump against the windows and stumbled home to collapse onto the sofa, where he watched the sky darken on a suddenly changed world and cursed his own stupidity at trusting Jack.


	9. Change 2a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** This is the second part of the Men in Black crossover, but doesn't have the Men in Black in it.

**Author's Note:** This is the second part of the Men in Black crossover, but doesn't have the Men in Black in it.

* * *

Jack held his finger against the button next to Ianto's neatly printed name for just long enough to be obnoxious and stepped back. He knew there was every chance he wouldn't be answered – he knew he didn't really deserve an answer – but he was determined and patient. Mostly.

He made himself wait for a response, despite his twitchy fingers, and was startled when the light on the panel lit and the door opened with a click. The speaker stayed stubbornly silent, so he entered and climbed the stairs to Ianto's floor, where he found the door open for him. Whatever he was expecting from Ianto's flat, it wasn't the barren shelves and packed boxes that he found. Ianto was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands and only looked up at him for a second, clearly distressed, before he dropped his head again.

"Oh, Ianto." Jack hung his coat up next to the door, on a bare hook, and crossed to crouch next to Ianto, trying to catch his eye. "Ianto?"

"Jack." Ianto looked away and Jack wondered if he'd prefer his other name. "I'm nearly ready. The boxes are labelled and ready to pack away, there's nothing in them that could be..."

"That's not going to happen," Jack cut him off and rested his hands on Ianto's knees where he could feel the shaking. "Ianto, I'm sorry."

He blinked slowly at Jack and stared down at his hands. "Why are you sorry? I was..."

"I reacted badly," Jack interrupted again, before Ianto could get into more self-flagellation, "but I understand. I'm sorry you didn't feel you could trust me sooner, and that I proved you right. It doesn't matter though, I promise. Nothing will change."

Ianto swallowed hard and shook his head. "Have you told them?"

"Who?"

"Suzie, Tosh and Owen." Ianto's voice broke and his hands fluttered between his face and Jack's hands, never touching either. "They won't, they can't..."

"Hey, it's okay." Jack caught his hands and held onto them. They were cold and shook in his grasp, and he realised just how scared Ianto was. "Oh Ianto. I won't tell. If I'd known..."

Ianto closed his eyes tightly and turned away from Jack as much as he could. "They never... Everyone sees me differently."

Jack slid onto the sofa next to Ianto and hugged him carefully. "I don't. You're just the same as ever. I won't let anyone hurt you." He held on as Ianto turned towards him and slid his arms tentatively around his waist. A moment later Ianto was clinging to him and sobbing against his shoulder, fear and relief shuddering through him violently, and Jack murmured to him softly. "I'm sorry," he murmured again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like I did. It doesn't matter to me."

The sun rose higher, towards its zenith, whilst Ianto fell apart and put himself back together in Jack's arms. Jack wasn't naive enough to think that it was all over the revelation and his own deplorable reaction. Months of hiding and fear had been compounded by the losses he couldn't talk about if he was to keep up the deception, and it was all coming to a head in one go. He knew as well as anyone that having to hide part of yourself away meant hiding the rest of yourself as well – his own walls were probably insurmountable.

Ianto sighed eventually and pulled away to scrub at his face again and avoid looking at Jack. "Sorry about that," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Jack assured him, leaning back into the sofa and tipping his face up to the ceiling. "Want to talk?"

"Not..." He stood up and wandered across the room to run his finger along the handiest shelf of his bookcase. "I don't know if I'd know how. You get used to not talking when people don't care."

"I know." Jack lifted his head to watch Ianto pace between the boxes. "But I need to understand this. Call it curiosity." Ianto didn't respond to he dropped his head back again and asked, "How about I ask you questions, and you give me the answers? We can even play that bloody stupid game where we trade questions, if you like."

"Bloody stupid game sounds good." Ianto threw himself into the armchair opposite but got out of it almost instantly. "I need a drink. You?"

"Coffee, if it's on offer." He turned his head to look at the kitchen doorway through which Ianto had just disappeared. "If not, I'm happy with water."

There was silence for long enough to worry him, but then Ianto returned with two mugs of coffee and, inexplicably, a plate of biscuits. He shrugged at Jack's inquisitive look, carefully as he was carrying a tray, and set it down on the bare coffee table. "I found them when I was clearing out the cupboards. Along with a tin of peaches I don't remember buying."

"Huh. There's always a tin of peaches." Jack reached for the coffee but left it when he felt the heat, collecting a biscuit instead and gesturing around the room with it. "Did you really think all this was necessary?"

"I know how Torchwood deals with aliens, Jack," Ianto pointed out bitterly. He sipped his coffee, which was cooler because of the milk, and almost glared at Jack. "You're not so different. How long have you been working for Torchwood?"

Jack froze. "How long do you think?"

"My question, Jack."

He opened his mouth out and paused. Unusually, the truth would help. "Since eighteen ninety nine. I was young and foolish and opened my mouth too often." He'd leave that for Ianto to unravel more. "What are you doing on Earth?"

"I'm here to archive everything." He squeezed the back of his neck and peered at Jack through dark lashes. "We choose our own names to describe ourselves, and I am..."

"The Archivist," Jack finished for him. "So you came to Earth to record us?"

"Yes." Ianto narrowed his eyes. "That was nearly two questions. How did you get into Torchwood?"

Jack hesitated again and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees for support. "I was arrested, and they gave me a choice of working for them or spending the rest of my existence in their cells as an alien threat. Not much of a choice."

"They didn't give me the choice," Ianto pointed out.

He reached out to him and smiled when Ianto met him halfway and allowed their fingers to lace together. "I would have come for you. I've only been in charge here since the... the last director, on New Year's Eve..."

"I know, Jack." Ianto tightened his fingers. "I heard, you don't have to tell me."

Jack was grateful for that. He'd never been able to articulate what happened that night since he finished with the official reports. "Well, once I took over I had access to a lot more files and a lot more information. I found out that they were holding you, and... you didn't deserve that."

Ianto surprised him by getting up and hugging him tightly. "Thank you." He tucked his face against Jack's neck so that his voice was muffled. "That's all I wanted when I was there."

Hugging him back cautiously, Jack rubbed his cheek against Ianto's thick, dark hair and rested one hand on the back of his neck. "And... What do you want now?"

A pregnant pause rested between them, and then Ianto's stomach rumbled and he laughed tightly. "Pizza," he said decisively. "Or Chinese... No, definitely pizza."

Jack let it go, laughing, and gestured around the boxes. "Have you got a computer in there somewhere? We can order food and I'll help you unpack again."

"Thanks. It's..." Ianto got up and rummaged through a box to find his laptop, turning out books and DVDs as he did so. "I didn't pack neatly."

"Passive-aggressive from you." Jack joined him on the floor and leaned in close. "Does this bother you?"

"This..." Ianto turned his head and found Jack's face a breath away from his own. He licked his lips and rubbed his nose against Jack's gently. "Nothing you did would bother me, exactly. I just might not get it."

Jack rubbed their noses together more firmly and smiled. "Okay, good to know." He rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder and stole the mouse. "Do you have a preference for pizza places?"

To stop him in his tracks, Ianto stole the mouse back and held it out of reach. "What are you after, Jack?"

He sighed. "If I say dinner, you'll sigh at me, won't you?"

"Possibly even roll my eyes," he agreed. "You're distractingly handsy, even to me."

"Especially to you."

"I mean that even I am distracted by your handsy... ness," he elaborated, "and it has no effect on me."

"Well..." Jack snuck an arm around Ianto's waist and hugged it. "The others don't let me hug them as much as you do."

He stared at the computer screen, frowning at it rather than Jack. "It's that simple?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I'm such a simple person?" Jack squeezed him and sighed in his ear.

Ianto turned to look at him, as much as he could with Jack's chin still on his shoulder, and said softly, "I think you're a very complicated person, possibly made up of simple layers. You're like a cake."

"Or an onion," Jack muttered. "Ogres have layers, onions have layers…"

"And they make you cry." Ianto pushed him away, but smiled as he did so. "Don't look at me like that, I've seen Shrek. It's what I do. I recorded everything, from the very first radio broadcast to the present day, and I watched and listened to bits of it."

Jack laughed, incredulous. "That's what you came here to archive? Our TV and radio?"

"And the internet," Ianto added. "My original project submission was to rescue libraries from destruction, but that was turned down. Too dangerous apparently."

"You're the Professor Song of the airwaves," Jack laughed.

"The who?"

He waved him away. "Celebrity criminal when I was growing up. She was always breaking out of prison to go time travelling. I wanted to be her and, well, here I am."

"Definitely layers," Ianto told him. He was fighting laughter, but collected his laptop from the floor again and gestured around the room. "We need to order pizza before my battery dies, and I really need to unpack all this if I'm not spending the night in the cells" Jack winced and Ianto softened a bit. "Thank you, Jack. For understanding."

Jack leaned in and kissed his cheek, then pushed himself to his feet before Ianto could respond. "Don't keep secrets like that again, okay? I need to know for your safety, as much as anything else. We need to figure something out regarding your medical treatment if you don't want Owen to know, for example." He smiled when Ianto groaned and nodded. "Hawaiian for me. I'm just going to call Tosh and see how Agent Dillie and his comrades are getting on."

He left Ianto frowning at him curiously and shut himself in the small, bare bathroom, where he leant against the door and closed his eyes. Ianto was far too innocent to be worming his way under Jack's skin the way he was.


	10. Change 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Prompt: Camping.

**Author's Note:** Prompt: Camping.

* * *

Ianto stared at the canvas in front of his face and sighed. The pitter-patter of rain had faded away some time back, and the sensors they'd set up were still stubbornly silent. Across the tent he heard Jack turn over, and he turned his head to look at him through the near-darkness. "Jack?" he whispered. "Are you awake?"

He got a whispered reply of, "Yes. I never sleep."

"Oh." Ianto rolled onto his side as well, even though they could barely see each other. "Me neither."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I thought you did sleep," Jack hissed. "Why are we whispering?"

Ianto laughed and reached out for the lamp. The sudden brightness stung his eyes, and Jack tugged his sleeping bag over his head completely. He laughed and rubbed at his eyes, flopping the other arm across the space between them to poke Jack. "Good job you brought me, really. I can keep you company."

"And what lovely company it is," Jack teased as he emerged from his sleeping bag. He squeezed Ianto's hand and propped himself up on his elbow, tousling his hair with one hand.

He smiled back and rubbed Jack's hand with his thumb, lost in thought. They lay like that for a while, holding hands in the darkness and enjoying the quiet. The wind stirred the grass and rattled their tent occasionally, and they could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks at the foot of the cliff, but it retreated to a calming sussurrus at the edges of Ianto's senses. Jack's hand was warm and firm in his, and he slid his fingers to the side just enough so that he could curl them between Ianto's.

A shrill tone seared through the night and Jack cursed under his breath, fumbling in the space between them for the flashing phone. Ianto rested his cheek in his hand and studied Jack's face now it was lit by his phone. "Have they got trouble?"

"No..." He dropped the phone again and sat up properly. "There's been a murder, Suzie and Owen are going out to test the glove again."

"I don't like that thing," Ianto muttered. Jack nodded curtly, but unfolded his coat from where it had been doing service as his pillow and crawled towards the tent door. "Do you think they'll be out by now?"

"They should be," Jack agreed. "If not we can wait for them. You can stay in here if you like, and I'll call you out when it's time."

"No, I'll come." He sat up and pulled his hooded jumper on before he got out of his sleeping bag, then emerged into the cold, damp night behind Jack. The wind tugged at his hair and he was glad of the jumper, although he wished he had another pair of trousers on. "Any sign, yet?" he called.

Jack held his hand up in warning before beckoning him forwards. "They're here," he whispered, crouching and creeping closer to the cliff edge. "Watch your step."

Ianto grabbed the binoculars from the entrance of the tent and edged forwards to Jack. Outside the tent it was slightly lighter, just enough that he could make out where Jack was and where the cliff dropped away. Down below the beach was scattered with dull blue glows that pulsed with a regular rhythm, and they moved around slowly away from the water. "There's more of them than I expected," he admitted quietly. "Where do they come from?"

"They live in the caves at the base of these cliffs most of the year," Jack said, close behind him. "They only come out to lay their eggs in the sand, and then they'll go again for another year." He sighed and looped his arm around Ianto's waist easily. "We've checked the water and the beaches; they're not contaminating it, not turning up in nets or rockpools, not really doing anything much apart from living in the cliffs under a live firing zone."

Ianto leaned back against Jack and chuckled. Jack's arm tightened around him and he snuggled into it, into his warmth. "Not a bad life, if you're deaf."

"You know them, then?"

"No." He lowered his binoculars and set them down beside him. "There's so many non-sentient species in the universe, I could never know them all. But they must either not have hearing or be accustomed to loud noises to live here. It would be quite nice otherwise."

"A bit like living on Mermaid Quay, really," Jack teased. "Although if you don't speak it's probably not so much of a problem."

"I watch a lot of films and TV, and browse the internet." He smiled to himself. "Mostly I antagonise the tin-hatters."

Jack laughed, warm and loud against Ianto's ear, and hugged him tighter. "Tosh and I were wondering who that was. You need a hobby."

"Well, you could come and keep me company," he suggested. Jack drew in a sharp breath and he straightened up reluctantly. "If you don't want to, though..."

"I'd love to." Jack cut him off. "I'll make salacious comments, you'll ignore me, we'll have a pleasant night curled up on the sofa in front of a movie."

Ianto rested his head against Jack's, leaning back into him again. "And some nights we'll watch aliens mating on the beaches of South Wales. You're such a romantic, Jack."

"I'll take you for breakfast," Jack laughed. "Maybe I'll ask them to put a candle on the table for us as well. A string quartet and a dozen red roses..." He yelped as Ianto pushed him over and pressed cold fingers against his neck. "Oh, you want to fight dirty?"

He scrambled up and backwards towards the tent. "Not at the edge of the cliff..."

Jack dove after him and tugged him into the tent, and they set the sensors off as they careened into them, yelping and laughing.


	11. Change 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto leaned forwards over his balcony and called out to Jack, who looked up at him in surprise. The feeling was very mutual. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

Ianto leaned forwards over his balcony and called out to Jack, who looked up at him in surprise. The feeling was very mutual. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"II just took Cooper home." He tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat and shrugged. "Can I come up?"

"Sure. I'll let you in." He hurried across his flat and activated the door lock below, then slipped onto the landing to wait for Jack coming up the stairs. "I wasn't expecting to see you again today."

Jack bounded up the last flight of stairs and hugged Ianto tightly, sighing into his hair when Ianto returned the hug. "I didn't want to be on my own. You're the sanest person in this city."

Ianto stepped back from him, but only to take his hand and tug him into his flat, closing the door behind them and leading him to the sofa. "It's strange how the world can change in a day," he commented as they sat down. "I never imagined... Suzie, of all people."

"Yeah." Jack rested his head against Ianto's and turned towards him so that his nose brushed against Ianto's cheek. "Or the others, for that matter. I had half a mind to stick Owen in the cells when I found out..."

"He didn't know what he was doing," Ianto pointed out calmly, scratching at Jack's scalp with blunt nails. When Jack just grunted he conceded, "He's an idiot, but not a malicious one."

"I feel like the idiot now," Jack grumbled, pulling away from Ianto to rub his face. "Why did I not see what it was doing to her? Why did I let her..." He cut off when Ianto rubbed his shoulder. "It always goes wrong in the end. I hoped, after Alex..."

"I know. It's this job, this life... but someone has to do it."

Jack turned to him again, looking exhausted. "It's been a long night; I should go home. Well, back to the Hub."

"That's no place to go when you're like this," Ianto reached for him again ad rubbed his arm. "Stay here, for a while at least. Get some sleep and we'll order in." Jack dropped his gaze to Ianto's hand and he pressed his point. "Better than going back to the Hub and its ghosts."

Jack hesitated, but eventually he nodded and let Ianto pull him back onto the sofa and into his arms. He snuggled close, twisting his fingers in Ianto's shirt and pressing his forehead against Ianto's shoulder. "I'm going to miss her."

Ianto combed his fingers through Jack's hair in a gesture that mirrored Jack's not so long ago when it had been Ianto in need of comfort. Just as it had that day, late morning sunshine reflected off the water into the neat flat and the open doors allowed the sound of water under the boardwalk in with a light breeze. He drifted his fingers up the curve of Jack's skull, rubbing with his fingertips now, until he felt his hair matted and sticky. Jack flinched but otherwise held still, holding tightly onto Ianto's other arm with one hand.

"Jack..." He probed at the back of Jack's head firmly and found it sound. "Did Suzie hit you?"

"She..." Jack drew in a deep breath and turned to face him, pulling his hand away and holding it in his own. "She shot me. She didn't hit me, she shot me in the head. That's why I asked you to deal with Cooper, so you wouldn't..." He swallowed again and Ianto squeezed his hand in shocked reassurance. "That's why I've been with Torchwood for so long. I die, and then I get up again."

"That's not possible," he breathed. "You can't die and come back. Not even the Timelords can come back like that."

Jack shrugged, looking thoroughly worn down, and summoned up a weak smile. "I faced down Daleks and got back up. As far as I know I wasn't immortal before then, but I can't be certain. I'd never died before, after all. I was buying time for the Doctor, and he left me behind. I still..." He closed his eyes and leaned forwards, towards Ianto. "I need to know why. That's why I came to Cardiff, because he stops to refuel here and I'm hoping to catch him and find out what happened and why I can't die."

"Do you want to die?" Ianto asked softly. "If you could, would you?"

"I just want the choice." Jack looked up at him, exhaustion deep in his eyes in a way that Ianto had never seen it before. "Can you fix me?"

Ianto leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Jack's forehead, feeling Jack's arms come around his waist again and returning the hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "You're a fixed point, and there's nothing I can do." Jack's head dropped and Ianto cupped his face to make him meet his eyes. "But you won't have to do it alone now."

Jack's arms were still looped around his waist, and he tightened his grip momentarily. "You neither."

"Me neither," Ianto agreed. He combed his fingers into Jack's hair once more and pushed him away gently. "Go and have a shower, and then you can have a lie down and sleep it off."

"Okay." Jack unfolded from the sofa and bent down to kiss Ianto's cheek. "Thank you for being here."

Ianto watched him go and then got up to tidy his bedroom. He never used it except as somewhere to sit when the living room was too bright, and the bed wasn't even made up. It didn't take very long for him to find the covers and make the bed, and then to stack the scattered books in a pile next to the bookcase. By the time Jack emerged from the bathroom, bare-chested and towelling his hair dry, Ianto had set the room nearly to rights and was ready to tug him in there and push him towards the bed. "Sleep," he instructed firmly, when Jack protested. "Or close your eyes, or whatever it is you do. It'll do you the world of good."

"Will you stay?" Jack asked, hovering by the end of the bed.

"You need a hug?"

"I..." he started, and then laughed. "Yeah, I need a hug. I guess I'm still not ready to be alone."

"What's funny?" Ianto shucked his shoes and started removing his shirt.

"I still expect things to be complicated or awkward." Jack sat down and swung his legs up onto the bed, tucking his feet under the folded -back duvet. "But you never are, are you?"

"Well, I try." He slid into bed, tugged the duvet up and offered his arm. "Hug?"

Jack curled up to him and rested his head on his upper arm. "I haven't felt like this in so long."

Ianto hummed and hugged him tight with the one arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Felt like what?"

"Like..." Jack sighed and snuggled even closer. "Content, that's all."

Jack, contrary to his previous assertions, fell asleep quickly. Somehow he curled even closer asleep than he had awake, and Ianto watched his face relax into a smile with a surge of protectiveness and affection. Although he didn't need to sleep, he let himself drift off on the wave of warm emotion, resting his cheek against Jack's forehead as he did so.

Some hours later a seagull outside the window woke them, and Ianto ran his hand down Jack's arm soothingly when he tensed up. "Just a gull," he muttered. Something hard pressed into his hip and he shifted to move it. "Is that your phone?"

Jack rolled onto his back immediately and let his arm fall behind him on the pillow. "Not my mobile." He shrugged one shoulder and glanced at Ianto. "It's nothing."

"You have an erection." Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's perturbed expression. "I know human physiology, and I watched some of your porn films..."

"My porn films?"

"Your species' porn films," he corrected, propping himself up on his elbow. "But I've never experienced one, so I didn't know what to expect. Do you need to deal with it or..."

Jack covered his eyes with one hand and laughed. "This conversation is doing the trick, don't worry." He lifted it to peer at Ianto. "You have really never had an erection?"

"I didn't even have genitals in my last body," he explained with a huff. "Brendan must have rubbed off on me. Not like that! Just... if we spend a lot of time in the company of a certain species then we regenerate to fit in with them better. Nothing major, really, but genitalia, skin and hair tone, voice and digestive system are easy to adapt."

"I see..." Jack sought out Ianto's hand with his own and laced their fingers together. "So if you didn't have genitals, how would you reproduce? Or does that come when you've been with someone for a regeneration?"

"We are born from the Looms," he explained. "The Curse of Pythia rendered all of my people sterile, and Rasillion developed the Looms to produce cousins when we couldn't. There doesn't seem to be much point to genitalia when it doesn't do anything, so I was born fully grown and without them. It was... a source of mockery for my guards in London."

Jack rolled back to face him and pressed his other hand to Ianto's chest, between his hearts. "It wouldn't have bothered me," he assured him. "I'd still be here. Does my dick bother you?"

Ianto gave a startled laugh and squeezed Jack's hand that was still in his. "Your dick doesn't bother me, no. I don't want anything to do with it, though, except in that it's attached to your lovely self." He batted his eyelashes to take the potential sting out of the statement.

It was unnecessary but beneficial, as Jack laughed and kissed his shoulder. "Don't worry. I find sex with people who aren't enjoying it as least as much as I am to be a massive turn-off, you're perfectly safe from me."

"Jack Harkness has turn-offs; who knew?" He ran his fingers through Jack's hair and brushed his cheek with his thumb. "This is going to be a bit weird for you though."

Jack looked defensive, but tried to hide it behind mock affront. "I have lots of friends I'm not shagging, actually."

"I'm sure you do, but you're not attracted to them and you don't share a bed with them," he pointed out. Jack was silent and watched Ianto with worried eyes. "If it gets weird, you will say something, won't you?"

"When have I ever had a problem saying things to you?" Jack smiled fondly again and pulled Ianto over for another hug. He settled down as comfortably as he could and relaxed against Jack, flattening a palm on his stomach and finally managing to drag the other arm from between them. Jack's fingers combed through his hair and he sighed. "I'm going to have to go back to the Hub soon. Owen's coming in to autopsy..."

"I know." Ianto sat up again and started to move. Their much needed downtime was over, and work called again. "I'll come with you."

Jack reached for his trousers, dropped by the side of the bed, and stood up to pull them on, then passed Ianto on his way to the door and rested his hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you today."

He smiled back and carried on fastening his shirt buttons. "When you need to stop, or any time, really... you're always welcome here."

"My hero." Jack went in search of his abandoned shirt, and left Ianto chuckling as he finished fastening his own and reached for a tie.


	12. Change 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Thanks to ablatedcrayon for the inspiration for this story. Prompt was 'Magical creatures'.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ablatedcrayon for the inspiration for this story. Prompt was 'Magical creatures'.

* * *

Ianto tapped his comm. and was gratified to hear everyone fall silent as soon as he did so. "Tosh," he called, "the police impounded a horsebox last month; I've arranged for it to be waiting for you in the yard ready to go."

 _"Thanks, Ianto."_

 _"Ianto, how are you doing with finding out what our guest is doing here?"_ Jack asked, slightly out of breath. He, Owen and Gwen had been chasing the alien around the centre of Cardiff whilst Tosh and Ianto tried to find a horsebox for it. _"Anything we can use?"_

"Sorry, Jack." He leaned forwards on his desk and scrolled through the results again. "Nothing in the records from any of the organisations. Plenty in children's books, though."

 _"Is there a consensus on a way to deal with them?"_

He sighed again. "Virgins." There was silence from the team so he elaborated. "They were symbols of purity and innocence, and could be trapped because they would lie down and sleep in the arms of virgins."

 _"Oh, great. Tosh, private question but…"_

 _"Owen, shut up."_ Jack cut him off. _"We are not going based on fairy stories. Or Wikipedia."_

Ianto grinned despite himself. "Then the only advice I can give you is not to spook it. Treat it like a horse, be gentle and hope it wears itself out."

 _"Oh great,"_ Jack sighed. _"I think we can safely say that it's spooked."_

He rubbed his eyes with his fingertips and watches Jack's tracker trail through the centre of Cardiff. Their heavy breathing was his only soundtrack until Owen asked, _"Is it just me, or is that thing getting whiter?"_

There was a flurry of swearing and Jack's shouted instructions, and Ianto pulled up the CCTV from the high street just in time to watch the creature glow brightly and leap into the air, disappearing in a bright glow. Jack walked into shot and stared around, then shrugged at the camera and activated his comm. again. _"It's gone,"_ he said, unnecessarily. _"Can you track it, Ianto?"_

Metal rang on metal behind him and he didn't need to turn to know what had happened, but he did so anyway. It was beautiful, far taller than he was with a pearlescent coast and a mane that shimmered like a waterfall. Its horn stood proud, a foot long and shining like diamond in the lights of the Hub, whilst its hooves crashed on the walkways with every step. He got up and backed away from it, activating his comm. again as he did so. "It's here, Jack," he whispered. "It's in the Hub with me."

Jack cursed, a litany of invective against and to everyone who would listen, and Ianto didn't have time to pay him any attention. As long as he survived for long enough, Jack would get him the rest of the way. He just had to avoid the foot-long horn and the hooves that could kick his head in. There would be no regeneration from that, even if he'd been willing to give up this life in that way. The creature, unicorn for want of a better word, tossed its head and brayed. The sound echoed around the cavernous Hub and woke Myfanwy from her eyrie, bringing her out to dive at the interloper, her screeching adding to the din.

Ianto dragged his eyes away from Myfanwy just too late and found the creature bearing down on him in a clattering of hooves. Hot, rank breath slapped against his face and the bellow made his ears ring. He raised his arms to protect his face, backing off as fast as he could, and a cable caught his ankle and sent him tumbling to the ground. It was too close to him now and it couldn't stop, its hooves had no grip on the iron grating. Sparks flew from its hooves as they barely missed him and he scrambled to his feet and away from it, turning back to face it and still backing away. "Jack," he hissed. "I could do with some help here…"

 _"We're on our way,"_ Jack promised. _"Just hold in there."_

"Holding," he muttered to himself. He didn't have much choice, really. Myfanwy swooped on the creature again and snapped at it with her beak, but it tossed its head at her and drove her off with its horn, even whilst it was turning back to him.

As quickly as he could he skirted the edge of the Hub to the ladder up to Myfanwy's eyrie and started scrambling up. His hands and the leather soles of his shoes slipped on the rungs but he kept climbing. He just needed to get high enough, out of reach of that horn, and then Owen could laugh at him when they found him hanging from the ladder all he wanted as long as they got him out of here.

He was safely out of reach, clinging to the ladder and shaking, when Myfanwy spotted him. He hadn't considered her in his escape plan because she usually trusted him, but either she thought he had brought the interloper into her home or she had changed her mind about him and she swept towards him, beak clacking close to his head as she screeched at him. He ducked, pressing himself against the ladder and his feet slipped from their rung. Despite struggling to hold his grip the rung slipped from his hands as well and he fell back, back towards the creature below.

Pain seared through his shoulder, but he landed and rolled off the creature's back. It bellowed in anger and he screamed, curling up as small as he could to dodge its hooves as it danced on the spot. One hoof clipped his side, but it was a minor pain compared to the one in his shoulder, the one that was making the world go grey around the edges.

With tears in his eyes he rolled away, against the wall, and had to fend it off again with his good hand. To his surprise it lets him fends if off and just huffs at him, slapping him with its horn rather than finishing him off, then turns away to deal with the more pressing problem of Myfanwy. Ianto uses its distraction to drag himself under the raised walkway as much as he could and curled up even tighter, pressing his good hand to his injured shoulder and biting his lip to stop himself crying out.

He lost track of time, which scared him more than anything else. His vision fogged in and out and the noises of the on-going fight moved in starts and jumps. Finally he heard voices and the stamping hooves calmed. The footsteps crossed the Hub, moving carefully through the destruction that had been wreaked, and Jack called out softly but desperate, "Ianto? Ianto where are you?"

"I'm here," he answered, uncurling and kneeling up to see over the edge of the platform. The desks were upturned and boxes, books and stationery scattered everywhere – he'd seen things falling through the grate into the water below – and Jack was looking the wrong way. "Jack!"

He turned and saw Ianto, who was struggling to get to his feet without using his hands, and crossed the space between them in seconds, hopping off the edge of the walkway to help him to his feet. His hands ran down Ianto's arms to his sides and back up, checking him over carefully, and then cupped his face. He pressed their lips together and Ianto leaned into it. Jack's lips were soft and warm, damp where he'd bitten them in his worry and so gentle. They parted slightly and Ianto felt warmth spreading through him and chasing away the grey edges of the pain, pushing it back to a manageable level and centring him in time once more. He gasped, and Jack brushed his tongue against Ianto's once, just for a second, and then pulled back to look at him. His eyes were red, and stood out all the more because his face was unusually pale, and his thumbs drifted across Ianto's cheeks as if he couldn't stand to stop touching him.

"You're safe," he breathed against Ianto's lips, as if he were reassuring himself as much as Ianto. "I've got you, you're safe."

"Jack." He closed his eyes and leaned into Jack, hissing when Jack dropped his hands to wrap his arms around Ianto and hold him close. "It's okay," he reassured quickly, before Jack could pull away again. "Just… hold on."

"Holding on." Jack rocked him slightly and rubbed his back with one hand. When Ianto had relaxed enough to rest his cheek on Jack's shoulder and press his face into his neck, Jack pushed him away gently, but kept an arm around his waist. "Let's get you to the med bay and patch you up, okay?"

He nodded and let Jack help him up onto the walkways and then lead him through the destruction to the medical bay. Owen spotted them and approached but he waved him off. "Not now, Owen."

"You're injured and I'm your doctor," Owen insisted. "Jack can go and deal with the unicorn and I'll patch you up."

Ianto shook his head again and clung to Jack, resisting his urging forwards. "Don't go. I don't…"

"It's okay," Jack assured him gently, putting himself between the two of them. "Owen, go and deal with the unicorn. Get Trish to hang around until I'm ready to talk to her. Ianto's in shock, and I'm not going to leave him like this."

"Bollocks, Jack. I can take care of him."

"I don't care, Owen. If we need you I'll call." Ianto started to relax when Jack made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere, and Jack turned to kiss his forehead. "I'll look after you."

The argument was settled with bad grace from Owen, and Jack bustled Ianto down to the medical bay as quickly as he could and got him sitting down on the edge of the autopsy table. His hands were gentle and careful as he eased Ianto's jacket, then his waistcoat and finally his shirt off his injured shoulder. The backs of his fingers drifted across Ianto's skin when he slid his clothes the rest of the way off in one go and Ianto shivered under the tough. Jack stopped immediately and withdrew his hands to ask, "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"I'm fine, just a little light-headed," he insisted. "And in quite a lot of pain. Stopping now is not what I want you to do."

Jack chuckled and made quick work of getting his other arm out of the sleeves, then dropped them on the floor despite Ianto's protests. "They're ruined already. I'll buy you a new one to make up for it." He left Ianto for a moment to get an anaesthetic and returned with a needle and a cotton swab. He wiped the swab across Ianto's shoulder and then injected the anaesthetic quickly. "Tell me when it stops hurting," he instructed, helping him to swing his legs onto the table and lie down as he did so, then he went again to bring the equipment table closer and fetch a blanket. "Still with me?"

"Still with you," Ianto confirmed. "Still hurts. What's the prognosis? Will I ever play the violin again?"

Jack eyed him and started cleaning him up with a warm, damp cloth. "I think it looks worse than it is because of all the blood, but it's gone clean through. You won't be able to use that arm for quite some time."

"Oh." He sighed, flexing his fingers and gritting his teeth against the pain. "No violin then?"

"Not until you get yourself a violin at least." Jack smiled down at him and carried on cleaning his shoulder.

The anaesthetic took hold and Jack set to work patching up Ianto's shoulder. Whilst Jack worked, Ianto rolled his head to look the other way, despite the fascination that the neat, precise movements of Jack's hands held. He stared up into the Hub where, presumably, his assailant was still there. They were going to have trouble getting it out of there unless it got itself out. Owen's face appeared over the railings and spoiled the view.

"How is he, nurse?" Owen asked sharply.

"He'll be fine." Jack's voice was calm and he didn't look up from what he was doing. "It's a clean wound, but it'll take time to heal."

Owen grunted and leaned forwards on the railing. "So you two are together at last? Thought you were asexual, Ianto?"

"I am asexual," he protested.

Jack's hand pressed down on his chest, between his hearts, to hold him still. "Ianto," he chided in a warning tone, "stay where you are. Owen, don't ask personal questions when Ianto's up to his eyeballs. Not of him, anyway."

"Fine. Are you shagging the coffee boy?"

He reached for the scissors and cut the thread, then set everything aside and helped Ianto to turn onto his front. "No, I'm not. I'm sleeping with him, but we're not having sex."

"It didn't look like that earlier," Owen pointed out. "And I find it very hard to believe that you, of all people, can have a relationship without sex involved."

"That earlier," Jack said, voice dropping to a warning growl, "was utter relief." His tone gentled and he rubbed Ianto's good shoulder with one hand. "And some things are worth compromising for."

Owen rolled his eyes at Ianto, who smiled back, and gestured over his shoulder. "What about Trish, then? Retcon?"

"Who's Trish?" Ianto asked.

"We borrowed her from the police, she's in the animal welfare division," Jack explained gently, then raised his voice again for Owen. "We need her help to get Rapidash to UNIT's place. I…" he drummed his fingers against Ianto's back as he thought. "Not Tosh, so send Gwen with her. We'll see how she copes with the reserve and decide what to do with her after."

Owen left, and Jack helped Ianto to sit up so that he could bandage his shoulder. He rested his other hand on Jack's waist and fought the urge to lean in and rest against his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" His hands moved carefully around Ianto's shoulder, wrapping the padding in place.

"For taking care of me. If it had been Owen…" He closed his eyes and leaned, pouting when Jack caught him and held him upright. "Jack…"

"Just a minute more, I promise." He brushed his fingers through Ianto's hair gently before he returned to bandaging his shoulder. "I didn't want to let anyone else take care of you." He paused, having finished what he was doing, and smoothed his thumb over the edge of the bandage. "I was scared."

"So was I." Jack chuckled and Ianto leaned forwards, resting his cheek against his chest. "But I knew you'd come and get me."

Jack stepped closer, into the space between Ianto's legs, and wrapped one arm around his chest, combing the fingers of his other hand through Ianto's hair gently. "I'll always protect you, as much and as long as I can."


	13. Change 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack leaned on the back of Tosh's chair and studied the Rift readings with her and Ianto. "It looks stable," she was saying, peering over her glasses at the figures, "more stable than it's been in the last few months, actually. It's as if opening it like that has released some of the pressure. Look, these are the results we were getting from the Castle the day before yesterday, and this is today's. They're well below average."

Jack leaned on the back of Tosh's chair and studied the Rift readings with her and Ianto. "It looks stable," she was saying, peering over her glasses at the figures, "more stable than it's been in the last few months, actually. It's as if opening it like that has released some of the pressure. Look, these are the results we were getting from the Castle the day before yesterday, and this is today's. They're well below average."

"Do you think we could do controlled openings like this in the future and prevent splintering?" Jack asked.

"Too early to tell yet," she looked back and up at him. "And it's not something we want to experiment with."

"It was worth a shot." He squeezed Ianto's shoulder and straightened up behind them. "Good work, Ianto. We'll have to keep a watch on Bilis, because I bet he won't leave it at this. He wants something."

"Maybe he just wants to split us up," Ianto suggested. "Scatter us through time."

"Maybe he does. But..." Whatever he was thinking was lost under a rhythmic roaring that ripped through the Hub.

"What the hell? Jack..." Gwen rose out of her seat and reached for her gun, just as Owen appeared from the autopsy bay. "Jack, it's in the Hub."

A tall blue box appeared between the desks, and Jack took a hesitant step towards it when the howling stopped. Ianto reached out for his arm but was shaken off, and Jack gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I know what it is."

"It's a police box," Gwen called over to them. "Nineteen sixties, I think. They've got one at the police museum. What's it doing in the Hub? Did it come through the Rift, Jack?"

"No. Well, not exactly. Gwen, put down your gun. If you shoot it the bullets will ricochet off the shielding and could go anywhere, and I really mean anywhere." He raised his hands to warn them all back and looked back over his shoulder at Ianto. "If this…"

"It's him, I know." Ianto didn't take his eyes from the TARDIS. "What's he doing here?"

The blue door swung open at last and a skinny man in a brown suit, with scruffy hair and trainers stepped out and looked straight at Ianto. His expression was one of shocked delight and he seemed to struggle for words. "Hello," he said at last. "I don't think we've met..."

"No, we haven't," Ianto answered quietly. "You didn't hang around at Canary Wharf long enough for me to introduce myself."

He was taken aback by the venom in Ianto's tone. "You were at..."

"Thanks to you, I was..." He caught himself before he could give too much away in front of the rest of the team and nodded. "I was there."

The Doctor looked around again and narrowed his eyes at the others. "Do they know?"

He shrugged. "How could I tell them? Jack knows, though."

"Right, yes." He shifted his gaze to Jack reluctantly and inclined his head in greeting. "Jack."

"Doctor. Good to see you at last."

He looked between them and stepped back into the TARDIS. "I think you'd better come in."

Ianto smirked and followed him. "Yes, I think we had."

A young woman was hovering in the console room and glared at them both, apparently on principle. "Who's this, Doctor?"

The Doctor closed the door behind them carefully before he looked between them. "This is Jack and..."

"Ianto," Ianto introduced himself, but his attention was on the TARDIS. "I thought the rumours were just, well, rumours! You actually stole a Type 50 TARDIS from the museum?"

"Yeah." He drew the sound out and rubbed his ear, smiling dopily. "I prefer to think of it as rescuing her; terribly boring places, museums. Well, not for a visit. They can be quite interesting for a visit, but Martha here had to rescue me from becoming a museum exhibit not that long ago, didn't you Martha?"

"I did, yeah." She smiled at them and indicated him. "Last of his species, quite a find for any museum. If you're prepared to clean up after him."

"What do you mean, the last of his species?" Ianto asked, incredulous. "There's an entire planet of us." The Doctor's silence was guilty, and Ianto took a step back. "Doctor, what happened? There can't be... It's not possible."

"There was a war with the Daleks," the Doctor explained gently, "and they all died."

He shook his head and backed into Jack, who rested his hands on Ianto's arms and rubbed gently. "That can't be."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so..."

"Don't," he snapped. "Because if they're gone and you're here, that means... What did you do?"

"Come to the kitchen with me, and I'll explain everything." Ianto geared himself up for another snarl and the Doctor held his hands up defensively. "I promise, I'll explain everything, but not here."

Ianto rested one hand on one of Jack's and eased it down his arm, but held on to it. "Will you look after Martha whilst we're talking? Stay here."

"Yes, sir." Jack smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "I'll be here when you get back."

He nodded and slipped away from Jack to follow the Doctor through the door at the far end of the console room. The corridors were modular and a dull, gritty colour, not like the smooth, panelled curves of his own TARDIS. Before long the corridor forked and one was stopped by a sliding door across the whole of the corridor, which opened before them. Inside was a cluttered kitchen, tiled in bright, mismatched colours and with a battered table against the wall to the left of the door. The Doctor gestured towards the table and hurried into the kitchen area, where he clattered through one of the high cupboards. "Cup of tea? I always feel better with a cup of tea."

"Coffee, if you have it." He smiled tightly, glad to have stopped the Doctor's running commentary. "Black, with a teaspoon of honey or two of sugar. Thanks."

"Oh... right." The clattering continued, although the monologue didn't, and then the Doctor brought two mugs over and sat in one of the other chairs. "So you survived the Time War."

Ianto reached for his coffee carefully. "So did you. We have that in common."

"It's a start. How did you do that..." he paused and raised his eyebrow in question, waiting for Ianto to fill in his name.

"Ianto, I told you." He sipped his coffee thoughtfully and then set the mug down. "I was Torchwood's prisoner. They created a damping cell that was supposed to stop me communicating, and stop you knowing I was there if you ever came back. Oh, it wasn't designed for me," he explained when the Doctor opened his mouth to say something. "It was designed for you, Doctor. Torchwood was created to find and stop you. But they got me instead. Twenty three years I was their prisoner and you never looked back, did you? You never stop to wonder what your actions have done."

"That's not fair."

"Really?" He shook his head. "I thought 'not fair' was being imprisoned for someone else's crimes because they didn't hang around long enough to explain themselves, again. I thought 'not fair' was growing up in the aftermath of someone throwing your world into chaos, again. Doctor, you have always been too powerful to carry on the way you do, leaving chaos in your wake."

"But it would be so much worse if I stayed; don't you see that?" The Doctor gestured around the room. "This is what I have, this is my domain and this is all I have power over. I bring people into this world and then they leave, and I can't ruin their lives any more. If I stayed..."

"If you even looked back, how much easier it would be for those you leave behind. Did you even think about Jack after you left him?" He paused to watch the Doctor fail to meet his eyes. "So you did. You knew that you'd left him behind, and what you'd left him with."

"Earth was razed by the Dalek attack," the Doctor explained harshly. "The human population was decimated and leaderless. They had been living under the thrall of reality TV for a century... I knew I could trust him to rebuild the world and protect the human race."

"And you couldn't stand to look at him." He shook his head and clutched his mug. "You haven't changed, have you? The way Jack talks about you, he makes you sound like a hero. I thought you were different, that you'd grown up, but you're still a coward."

"And where were you when Arcadia burned?" the Doctor snarled. "Where were you when time lashed out and worlds were consumed? Where were you…" He trailed off and dropped his gaze to the table top again. "I saw it, Ianto. I saw the fires raging out of control and I sealed them away where they couldn't hurt anyone else. That's why I'm still standing, because someone had to be there to stop it and it had to be me."

Ianto closed his eyes tightly. "They're gone? Truly gone? I thought the silence was... I thought it was just me."

"I'm sorry, but it's just you and me. A coward and..."

He sighed and inclined his head, prepared to give the Doctor that much. "An archivist."

"Oh, really?" The Doctor frowned. "Which one?"

"This one. I'm only on my second regeneration," he explained. "How many did you know?"

"Oh, three at one time. Pretty common name."

"Like John." Ianto hugged his mug and felt the reality of what he'd been told washing over him. "I need to go and find Jack."

He got up and made for the door, but the Doctor stopped him by asking, "How do you know Jack?"

"Torchwood got to him before they got to me." He tipped his head back and sighed heavily. "So he was there to pick up the pieces, and I joined him. We're both Torchwood now, Doctor."

He followed the corridors back to the console room, where he found Martha and Jack sitting on the ratty sofa against one of the walls. Jack had his arm around her when Ianto came in, but he pulled back and gave Ianto all of his attention as soon as he noticed his arrival. "Did you get your answers?"

"Enough. Too many." He rounded the console and sat in Jack's lap unselfconsciously, ignoring Martha's startled noise. Jack tugged him in to a more secure hold tucked against his chest, and wrapped his arms around him loosely. "I'll... I just need some time."

"Do you want me to go?" Jack's arms tightened despite his offer, and Ianto smiled. Next to them, Martha got up and crept away, and Jack waited until she had gone down the corridor towards the kitchens before he spoke again. "He'll give you space to deal with it, and it'll be good for you to spend time with another Timelord after so long. If you don't want me to come with you I'll wait here for you, for as long as it takes."

Ianto framed Jack's face in his hands and kissed him. Once again, along with the soft warm pressure of their lips sliding together, Ianto felt the glow that spread through his entire consciousness. "I'm not going anywhere without you," he whispered against Jack's lips.

"Oh, sorry!" Martha was tugging the Doctor by the hand and marched him through the console room. "We're going to replenish the TARDIS kitchen, and then we'll all go for dinner, if you like?"

"That would be nice." Jack held Ianto tighter and looked up at him, then back to Martha. "Tell the team we're just taking a minute, will you?"

"Sure thing," she laughed.

The Doctor and Martha closed the door behind them, and Ianto slipped from Jack's lap to go to the console and pull one of the screens around. Jack stayed where he was and rested his elbows on his knees. "They'll never believe we're not having sex now," he pointed out.

Ianto grunted and shrugged one shoulder. "Why does it matter? We know what we are or aren't doing."

"It seems to matter to you..."

"No, what matters to me is that they're trying to make me into something I'm not, and bringing you down to do so." He sighed and braced his hands against the console. "It's what we are that matters." Jack was looking lost, so Ianto held his hand out. "Can you fly this TARDIS?"

Jack stood and crossed to the console quickly. "Yeah, easy. It's mostly wishful thinking, though..."

"I know." He wrenched the lever and sent them tumbling into the Time Vortex. "The best thing about this model is their free will. She knows what we need, and she'll take us to the best place to get it."

"We're stealing the TARDIS?" Jack gaped at him and then swung around to the far side to activate the stabilisers. "And where's the noise?"

"We're borrowing it," he corrected. "And do you mean the noise that she made when they arrived?"

"That one, yes."

"Oh." Ianto rang the bell for the sake of it. "That was the noise a TARDIS makes when you travel with the hand-break on. Now..." he held his hands out to Jack. "Want to see where we are?"

"With you all the way." Jack took Ianto's hands, and let himself be led to the doors.


	14. Away 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS had landed in the foyer of a high class hotel, where it seemed forlorn and out-of-place against the fine-grained panelling of the walls and the smooth marble floors. Ianto let Jack slip an arm around his waist and frowned at it. "It hasn't changed."

The TARDIS had landed in the foyer of a high class hotel, where it seemed forlorn and out-of-place against the fine-grained panelling of the walls and the smooth marble floors. Ianto let Jack slip an arm around his waist and frowned at it. "It hasn't changed."

"No, it doesn't." Jack patted the side affectionately and rubbed his hand along the grain. "The Doctor said that her chameleon circuit was broken, but I think he just likes her this way."

"Well she's a bit obvious there," Ianto pointed out. "We can't just leave her in the foyer."

"Sure we can." Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's waist and steered him away. "She brought us here to enjoy ourselves, and I know a couple of old tricks that will help us do just that." He released Ianto's waist but took his hand and led the way to the counter.

The receptionist looked them over and greeted them with a polite smile. "Good afternoon, sirs. How can I help you this afternoon?"

"Hi there," Jack smiled at her warmly and leaned on the desk. "We have a reservation."

"What name, please?"

"Harkness." He glanced at Ianto and smiled reassuringly. "Stop looking so worried."

She gave them a curious glance, but kept on with what she was doing. A moment later her eyes widened, just slightly, and her fingers stilled against the screen. "Of course, Captain Harkness. The room is ready for you and your keykas are here." She slipped two credit card sized pieces of film into a wallet and put it on the desk in front of him. "If you could sign here, please. Is there any luggage you need taking to the room?"

"There is, actually. That blue box over there." He pointed to it and her immaculate eyebrows rose minutely. "Everything is in there."

"Of course, sir. If you'd like to visit the bar first it will be in your suite by the time you get up there, otherwise it will be delivered there shortly." She finished entering their information on the touch screen and gave him the wallet back. "The computer in your room will take you through the services we offer. Should you require anything, please use the computer to request assistance and someone will be with you to deal with your request personally. We hope you have a very pleasant stay with us."

Jack offered Ianto his arm and led him away. "I bet they do. See this?" He passed Ianto the wallet and flicked it with a finger. "The La Tassita hotel. Jewel in the crown of the Stivaile empire, one hundred floors of luxury rooms and suites, five restaurants, a spa with two private pools, six nightclubs and bars, two full fitness centres, and a luxury shopping centre on the ground floor."

"I've heard of it," Ianto confirmed, turning the wallet over and over. Based on the opulence of their surroundings, he guessed that the gold trim was real gold. "Jack, this must cost a fortune. How did you get us in here just like that?"

"Like I said, old Time Agency trick." The foyer was surrounded by a restaurant, and Jack took them up three steps to the bar, where he pulled a chair out for Ianto. "I'll tell you about it in a minute."

A bartender drifted over to them and, after glancing at the wallet that was still in Ianto's hand, greeted them with a demure smile. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. What would you like this afternoon?"

"I'd like... an amaretto and orange," Jack told her. He turned to Ianto and raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'm hungry, actually. How about you?"

"Now you mention it, yes."

"In that case, he'll have an amaretto cocoa, trust me on this one, and a table for two." Jack gave her a winning smile. "Somewhere secluded, please."

"Of course." she waved past them and a server drifted over to join them. "Carli, these gentlemen would like a secluded table for two."

The server bowed and left and the bartender smiled serenely. "That will be ready for you shortly, sirs. I'll just prepare your drinks. Will you be paying now or putting it on your room tab?"

"On the tab." Jack took the wallet from Ianto and extracted one of the pieces of film to give to her. "Thank you."

She took it to the computer a little way down the counter to sign it in, and Jack followed her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He barely twitched, but it was enough for Ianto to realise he'd seen something. "What is it?" he asked as the bartender set the film down on a tray and turned to collect a bottle from the bar. "What did you see?"

"We're in the Degali Suite," Jack told him quietly. "The best hotel suite on the entire planet."

Ianto tried not to stare at him, or at the bartender who was stirring amaretto and cream into a cup of molten chocolate. "Who's paying for this?"

"I am." The bartender set the mug of cocoa on the tray next to a tall glass of orange juice and brought it over to them. Jack picked up the glass of orange juice and raised it to Ianto. "Cheers."

The server returned to them and inclined his head. "Gentlemen, your table is ready. Would you like me to bring the tray for you?"

"Yes please." Jack set his glass down again and got up, collecting the film as he did so. They followed the server over to the edge of the restaurant, to a table that had a glorious view of the hotel's grounds but was obscured from the rest of the restaurant by two cascades of gently scented flowers. Jack again held his chair out for him, and bent down when he sat to whisper in his ear, "This isn't a popular table. People come here to be seen, and you can't do that from behind a tropical rainforest."

He smiled and picked up his mug, closing his eyes to take a sniff. Even that was heavy with rich, layered flavours, and the first sip he took burst across his tongue, smooth and rich, with a deep, creamy bitter-sweetness, shot through with the sharper sweetness of almonds. "Wow."

Jack grinned and reached across to wipe Ianto's bottom lip with his thumb. "And that's why we have a secluded table."

Ianto laughed and pulled Jack's hand away. "Okay, I'm sold." The server returned with their menus and he sat back to accept it. "Thank you." He opened the menu and admired the unobtrusive way the server hovered. "What would you recommend, then?"

"Well, what are you in the mood for?" Jack leaned back and picked up his menu. "Fish, beef, pork, game, poultry?"

"Fish, I think." He flipped the page and found the fish dishes. "I don't want to worry you, but there are no prices."

"I told you, I have it covered." Jack flipped a page and smiled at him over the top. "Do you trust my skill and judgement?"

"If it's like the hot chocolate, then definitely."

"Alright, then." He flipped it closed and turned to the server. "We'll have the Blaquata banquet, with the chocolate dessert. Chef's discretion for the rest. And the wine menu, please."

"Of course, sir." The wine menu appeared as if by magic, and Jack accepted it to browse it.

"I think... the Penarth sparkling rosé." He grinned over at Ianto. "A taste of home."


	15. Away 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto laughed and leaned into Jack as they left the restaurant. It was late, both for them and for the world they were on. Darkness had fallen whilst they ate, and the dessert, a rich chocolate cake with a smooth, tart cherry sauce, had been eaten by candle-light whilst they watched luxury yachts on the harbour below. Jack had told him more about the culture of the planet over the five courses, although he'd remained tight-lipped over what they were doing there and how he knew so much. "I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life. And we've not seen the room yet..." He looked around the foyer with wide eyes. The opulence was staggering. "Jack..."

Ianto laughed and leaned into Jack as they left the restaurant. It was late, both for them and for the world they were on. Darkness had fallen whilst they ate, and the dessert, a rich chocolate cake with a smooth, tart cherry sauce, had been eaten by candle-light whilst they watched luxury yachts on the harbour below. Jack had told him more about the culture of the planet over the five courses, although he'd remained tight-lipped over what they were doing there and how he knew so much. "I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life. And we've not seen the room yet..." He looked around the foyer with wide eyes. The opulence was staggering. "Jack..."

"Shhh." Jack kissed his ear and Ianto laughed at the sensation. "Mr Jones, I think you're drunk."

"Well, Captain Harkness, that might be because you kept plying me with drinks." He let Jack steer him up the stairs and ran his free hand up the marble handrail of the balustrade. "Why are we going up the stairs and away from the lifts?"

"Because there isn't a lift to our room down there."

"Oh." He was almost disappointed, but Jack's grin said that there was more to it than that. "So where is there a lift to our room?"

Jack said nothing, but guided Ianto along the thick carpet until it gave out, and their path was shown instead by swirling lines of colour along a glass floor two floors above the entrance garden. At the far end of the room was an egg-shaped chamber in shimmering silver, which split open at Jack's touch to reveal a marble-floored space with a curved sofa fitted into the far wall. Jack pulled Ianto in and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind to keep him looking out. "Now watch."

From inside the walls were clear, although they still shimmered as they had from outside. Ianto's eyes were drawn to the faint glimmer of light far above them and a moment later they were shooting towards the stars, which grew brighter and clearer as they rose. He grabbed Jack's arms and laughed with him. "Jack," he laughed, exhilarated, "how high?"

"One hundred floors," Jack breathed in his ear. "And our own private lift."

They came to a stop and the doors breezed open behind them. "This is... madness," Ianto breathed as Jack tugged him out of the lift into a marble-floored hall, from which a wide staircase ascended to an upper floor. Beyond the staircase he could see, dimly lit, a large entertaining area with a piano and several groups of chairs and sofas. "Whatever it is, it isn't Spartan."

Jack laughed and kissed his cheek, but then he pulled away. He made for the table at the foot of the stairs and picked up a long, slim stick. The tip lit up at his touch and he pointed it down the room. "Wandtech," he explained. "Just out, I would imagine. This will be everywhere in a decade."

i"Good evening, Captain Harkness. I hope your meal was pleasant. Your luggage has been delivered to the dressing room in the master suite. Would you like it moving from there?"/i The lilting voice carried across the room in a strangely flat tone.

"No," Jack answered, reaching out for Ianto's hand and pulling him past the stairs. "Requesting service in the lounge."

i"Certainly, sir. Would you like me to light the fire for you or play some music?"/i

"Light the fire," Jack commanded. They reached a cluster of squishy chairs and sofas near the fire just as it burst into life and Jack tumbled Ianto onto the sofa, following after him and shifting to get them both comfortable until he could lie with his head on Ianto's chest. "Play Vaughan Williams, Lark Ascending."

"Show off," Ianto muttered, playing with Jack's hair idly. He looked around the room, what he could see of it in the light of the fire, and snuggled deeper into the sofa. "Jack, where are we?"

The music drifted around them, and Jack folded his hands on Ianto's chest and rested his chin on them. "What do you know, for starters?"

"Well..." He licked his lips and reached out to start scratching lightly at Jack's scalp. "The La Tassita hotel is the tallest and most luxurious hotel on Nolina – the fifty third planet of the Third British Empire. The main exports of the planet are tourism, financial services and wine, its primary language is neo-modern English, the currency is the pound, it was terraformed in 3024 and became habitable in 3112." He brought his hand lower and scratched at the back of Jack's neck, and his eyes fell closed in pleasure. "How am I doing so far."

"You're doing brilliantly…" He opened his eyes to glare at Ianto when he was smacked. "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what it was for." Ianto went back to massaging Jack's scalp, gratified by the whimper of pleasure he received. "Was I right?"

"Captain Harkness." A soft voice drifted through the room and the lights raised automatically. Jack whined and sat up to look over the sofa towards the stairs, where a young, dark skinned woman in an exquisitely fitted suit was waiting patiently. "You requested service, sir."

"I did." Jack sat up reluctantly and ran his hands through his mussed hair. "I'd like a pot of hot chocolate for two, hold the alcohol this time. I think he's had enough."

"Certainly, sir." She inclined her head and kept her gloved hands folded in front of her. "Would you care for a tour of the suite?"

"No, thank you. If you could bring the sweet breakfast platter at 10 tomorrow morning, we'll take a tour after we've eaten." He smiled at her, charming but dismissive, and she left with a short bow, leaving Jack to turn back to Ianto and tug him off the sofa, onto the thick rug. "Now…" He reached over and mussed Ianto's hair, then lay down on his back with his head in Ianto's lap and looked up at him. "Where were we?"

"We hadn't got beyond 'where are we'," Ianto told him wryly. He got the message and started scratching at Jack's scalp again. "Nolina, La Tassita, my first academy research paper."

"Really?"

"Really. I put together a report on the main exports of the planets of the Third British Empire." He smiled wryly and pushed Jack off so he could lie down next to him. "It was very boring, but I got top marks for it."

Jack laughed and reached across to the table where he'd put the wand. He pointed it at the ceiling and it cleared from the rich, billowing purple it had been to clear, showing the star-scattered blue of the night sky. "Nolina is a tourist planet, the most popular destination in the human empire. Billions of people come here every year, from the backpackers who work the farms and keep it running to the magnates who rent rooms like this and finance it. This hotel is owned by the Stivaile Corporation, along with half the hotels in the city. It's a destination for those who have more money than sense and are happy to admit it."

"And we are here because…" He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Jack. "Are we just going to leave without paying?"

"No… we're going to…" The butler drifted towards them and Jack sat up to accept a silver hot chocolate pot and two mugs. "Thank you. That will be all for tonight." When she left, and Jack had poured them each a mug of hot chocolate, he leaned back against the sofa and continued his explanation. "Old Time Agency trick – you get back from a case, you've been following something for weeks, you're tired, you might have been somewhere without hot water or indoor toilets, you just want to sleep. So what do you do? You turn up to a hotel, check in and sleep for a couple of days, use the shower and the pool, eat in the restaurant, charge it all to your room. Then you check out, get the booking details from them so you can go back in time to the right date and book it for your stay."

"That's…" Ianto frowned. "That's extremely irresponsible. You could cause a rupture in time. We should…"

"Relax." Jack scoffed. "It's an internally stable paradox. I did these in basic training."

Ianto narrowed his eyes and glared at Jack over his mug of hot chocolate. "What, exactly, did you do at the Time Agency?"

"Mostly stabilised unstable paradoxes." Jack shrugged a shoulder. "Lots of nudging people in the right direction to make them do something they otherwise wouldn't have, putting something in the right place to be useful. As well as lots of collecting things out of their time and either returning them to where they belonged or just containing them. It wasn't a bad life…" He trailed off and stared into the depths of his mug.

Setting his mug aside for the moment, Ianto shuffled back to lean against the sofa next to Jack. "What happened?"

"Ah, I went off the rails." Jack tipped his head back and looked up at the stars. "My partner and I got trapped in a time loop for five years – technically called an internally unstable paradox – and we didn't come out of it well. We were both…" He shook his head. "We were really messed up. We couldn't function with other people for a long time, so even after we started recovering we were paired together. Started doing drugs, drinking. I don't know how far we went – they took two years of my memories and I left and started running cons. Looking back, I wish they'd been stricter on us." He turned to Ianto and met his gaze. "But then I wouldn't be here."

Ianto leaned across and kissed Jack softly. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered.

Gentle fingers brushed against the inside of his wrist and then his palm. He looked down and parted his fingers to let Jack's slide between them and then tightened his grip. Their palms flattened together and he ran his thumb down the back of Jack's. "I'm glad I found you," Jack told him. He'd set his mug aside and brought his hand up to stroke Ianto's cheek. "I'd forgotten what it's like to not be alone."


	16. Away 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Late as a late thing, I'm sorry :( I got distracted by worldbuilding.

**Author's Note:** Late as a late thing, I'm sorry :( I got distracted by worldbuilding.

* * *

Ianto traced the fine silver stitching that ran through the duvet cover and watched Jack through his lashes. They had sat up talking by the fire until the first hint of light touched the horizon, and then Jack had led him to the master bedroom and they had curled together against the headboard of the enormous bed to watch the sun rise between the curtains at the end of the bed.

He'd dragged his eyes away from the pearlescent pastels to say something to Jack, only to realise that he'd fallen asleep with his head against Ianto's shoulder. The soft, relaxed smile on his face had made something inside Ianto ache with happiness, and he'd settled Jack into a more comfortable position with his head in Ianto's lap as carefully as he could and relaxed to watch the harbour come to life whilst he combed his fingers through Jack's hair.

Hours must have passed since then, because the harbour was now busy with luxury yachts, ferries and two cruise liners and the sun was riding high in the sky. His suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later by the lilting voice of the computer saying, _"This is your ten o'clock alarm. Your breakfast will be with you momentarily. Would you like it leaving in the antechamber or delivering to your bed?"_

Ianto looked down at Jack, who had barely stirred, and smiled fondly. "Bring it in, please."

 _"Certainly, sir. Would you like some music?"_

He recalled Jack telling him the night before that the computer would create a playlist from a single song selection and chose something suitable for breakfast. "Grieg, Morning."

The heady duet of the flute and the oboe drifted through the room, and Ianto carried on stroking his fingers over Jack's hair to wake him up. Before it succeeded he heard sharply firm footsteps on the thick carpet, and had to wait for them to arrive at the side of the bed before he could see the butler from the night before and the covered tray she carried. "Good morning, sir." She looked over him at Jack and smiled softly. "I hope you enjoyed your first night with us."

"Very much so." He rubbed Jack's shoulder and chuckled. "We watched the dawn; it was beautiful."

"This hotel and this suite in particular are specifically located to provide the best possible vantage point for the sunrise and sunset," she explained. "The restaurant you dined in last night is also oriented towards the sunrise, although very few visitors are there in time to see it." She stepped up to the bed and presented the tray. "Will you be eating in bed, or would you like me to set it up in the sitting area?"

"We'll eat here, if he ever wakes up." He smiled at her shyly and poked Jack, who gave a thoroughly theatrical snore. "Or I'll eat it all, I'm sure he won't complain."

Jack was suddenly awake, blinking sleepy blue eyes up at Ianto and rubbing his cheek against the quilt over his thigh. "Are you talking about me?"

He laughed and shoved Jack away so that he could smooth the duvet out for the tray. "Thank you, we'll eat here."

"Of course." She laid the tray on the bed gently and Ianto reached across to collect it, deciding that the size of the bed was luxurious but impractical. Having delivered it she stepped back again and folded her gloved hands in front of her. "Do you still require the tour, sirs?"

"We do," Jack confirmed. He'd pushed himself into a sitting position next to Ianto and leaned into him. "If you'd return for us in an hour, and have the boat prepared to visit the island after the tour."

"Of course. Do you require anything else?"

"No, that will be all for now." Dismissed, she bowed and left them, and Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders, surrounding him with warmth. "Did you sleep at all?"

Ianto shrugged, as much as he could, and snuggled closer under Jack's arm. "I wasn't tired. And you looked..."

"Slack-jawed and stupid?" Jack guessed when Ianto trailed off.

"Beautiful," he corrected. Jack's hands paused on the cover over the tray and Ianto rested his hands on top of them to remove it. "You're always smiling, even when you sleep."

"Well, that must be because something made me happy." He rubbed a thumb against Ianto's wrist. "I used to have nightmares – I've never been relaxed in my sleep."

Ianto frowned and wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders to pull him closer. "I've never known you have a nightmare, though." He saw Jack's smile and returned it. "Must be my calming aura, I suppose."

"Something like that." Jack reached blindly for the tray on Ianto's lap and picked up a bundle of flaked pastry, which he held to Ianto's lips. "We have an hour to eat and change, remember."

He opened his mouth and let Jack feed him, then selected another piece to prove that he could feed himself. "You should probably remember that too."

They ate the breakfast of sweet pastries, sweets and fruits, washed down with a sparkling, clear juice drink that tasted faintly of melon and very much of apple. With half an hour to go before the butler returned they finished and pushed the tray to the other end of the bed – well out of the way of even their long legs – and returned to the TARDIS to raid the wardrobe. Jack disappeared behind the tall racks of clothes, leaving Ianto to trail his fingers along the row of fabric closest to him. He knew that the weather was warm and gentle, even though he'd not been outside yet, but if they were going on a boat there might be a cool breeze.

Soft, white material caught against his finger and a sleeve fell out from between the row of garish colours. He reached up to the hangers to push them apart and pulled out a crisp white linen suit. It should have been thoroughly crumbled and unwearable from the haphazard way that everything had been pushed onto the rail, but it was impossibly clean and neat.

He stepped out from between the rails not long after, dressed in the suit over a crimson shirt that matched the pocket square in the suit. A shoe rack ran up the outside of the curving staircase with every possible design and colour of shoe represented, so that it took him time and three turns before he found a suitable pair. He was sitting on the step above where he'd found them to fasten them when Jack swung around the bottom of the staircase and ascended a few steps before sitting down.

"I hope you're not planning to wear jeans," Ianto called down to him, smothering a laugh when Jack looked around for him, unable to pinpoint where his voice had come from. "That won't do at all."

Jack was paused with one shoe half on, and he finished fastening it with a shrug. "Too late. The residents of our deserted island paradise will just have to cope until I take them off."

He chuckled and stood up, trailing a hand down the handrail as he descended to Jack's level. The look of astonished delight and open desire on Jack's face when he looked up and saw Ianto descending was worth a thousand sunsets, especially when he stood to greet Ianto and extended a hand to him. "You look amazing," Jack breathed, tightening his fingers around Ianto's and pulling him down onto the ground to look at him properly. "I love the red; it looks... really good on you."

Ianto smoothed down Jack's collar and ran his thumb across the raised pattern in the fabric. "I like the shirt," he conceded. It was a pale blue that made Jack's eyes seem even brighter than usual. He brushed his lips against Jack's and then released him and stepped back. "But the jeans have to go."

"Fine." Jack sighed theatrically and unfastened his jeans, pulling them off over his shoes right there. He put his hands on his hips and mirrored Ianto's raised eyebrow. "I could go out like this."

Ianto scooped the jeans up and swatted him with them. "Go and find some trousers", he laughed. "It wouldn't do to cause a scandal."

Jack pulled him in and embraced him before he disappeared between the rails again in search of trousers. Whilst he waited, Ianto folded the jeans and set them carefully on the staircase, on top of a pair of twenty-third century glittered pumps, then sat down on the step below them with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands.

It didn't take Jack long to find a pair of trousers, and he soon emerged from between the racks, although Ianto was sure it wasn't the racks he'd disappeared between, in a pair of slim fitting black trousers and with a grey jacket over his arm. He pulled the jacket on, shot his cuffs and gave Ianto a twirl. "Will I do?" he asked, not even bothering to hide the note of smugness in his tone. "Or do I have to change the shirt as well?"

"You'll do." He reached out to neaten Jack's collars once more and found himself tugged closer and kissed firmly. His arms wound around Jack's neck and his fingers tangled in his hair to hold him close for longer. "Kissing you is like kissing time," he muttered against Jack's lips, "but better."

Jack chuckled and leaned back to look at him. "When have you kissed time? Should I be jealous?"

There was an undercurrent of worry or hurt in Jack's voice, despite his best attempts to squash it with humour, and there was a falseness to his smile. Ianto kissed him again chastely and rubbed his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "What's the matter? Was it something I said?"

"No... well, yes." Jack sighed and caught Ianto's hand, holding it against his chest. "I still sometimes feel like I'm pressuring you, like I'm pushing for more than you're prepared to give." He sighed and his eyes dropped to the floor. "And then you say something like that, and I wonder… if you're with me because of what I am." He smiled and brought his gaze back to Ianto before he could say anything, and some of his tension had been released. "I could cope with it if you were; it's a pretty big silver lining, but…"

Ianto covered Jack's lips with his fingers to stop him. "I love you. Not the fact I won't lose you, or the pull of time I feel when I'm with your or even your cooking. I love you, and I get the rest as a bonus."

The only sound and movement for a long moment was a breeze shifting through the racks of clothes, but then Jack had pulled Ianto back against him and was kissing him. His hands were warm and gentle, framing Ianto's face, and his lips were soft but forceful as their tongues tangled together. Ianto pressed his palms against Jack's back and spread his fingers to feel the play of powerful muscles beneath the soft fabric of the shirt.

Jack pulled back eventually, just enough to lick Ianto's bruised lips at first and then all the way back. He was breathing more heavily than Ianto and his cheeks were flushed, but he smiled brilliantly and took Ianto's hand. "Come on. We have an appointment."

The butler was waiting for them on the landing when they emerged and gave them a peculiar look. She had a tablet computer out in the palm of her hand, and she tapped at the screen twice as she turned to face them. "I hope breakfast was to your satisfaction, sirs?"

"It was excellent, thank you." Jack took back his arm from around Ianto's waist and pulled on his jacket, and Ianto moved behind him to straighten his collar as he always did at work.

Carefully not noticing this, the butler tapped her tablet again and smiled at them. "Before we begin the tour, may I take your orders for meals for the day? We can prepare lunch for you on the boat or at the lodge on the island, and dinner can be taken on the island, on the boat on the way back or here at the hotel."

Ianto gave Jack a shrug and smiled politely. "Surprise us," Jack told her with a grin at Ianto's reticence. "Something with poulo for lunch at the lodge and a spaghetti dish on the boat coming back."

She inclined her head and tapped the instructions out on her tablet, then flipped the lid and slid it into her pocket. "Certainly, sirs. Is there anything you require taking to the island for your trip?" They shook their heads and she folded her hands together. "In that case, I will show you around the apartment and then the boat will be ready to leave."

The apartment was impossibly luxurious. Their master bedroom, with its sitting area, en-suite bathroom, dressing room and secluded cinema area, was directly above the entertaining room. Mirroring it on the same floor was a marble-floored hall with another bedroom on either side and a hot tub at the end in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"The sun sets between the hills," the butler explained, "making this suite the best place in the city to watch the sunset or the sunrise."

Jack rubbed Ianto's back and smiled at her. "The hotel is in the perfect position. And must have some clout politically."

She smiled demurely and didn't answer that. "If you're ready?" They followed her downstairs and got another look at the entertaining room before she pushed open the double doors into the dining room. A long glass and chrome table stretched between a kitchen area at one end and a bar at the other end, and a cluster of low sofas and coffee tables were close to the windows. "A chef can prepare a meal for you here if you wish, or I can have the ingredients delivered if you would like to cook for yourselves. There is a panic room underneath the stairs and a temporal lock can also be placed on the dressing room in the master suite for ultimate protection."

Ianto whipped around to stare at Jack, who promptly laughed at him. "Relax. I don't have any enemies around here. Or at least none who'll know I'm here."

"That's not comforting," he bit back. Jack was still laughing, so Ianto wrapped both arms around his waist and squeezed slightly tighter than would be comfortable. "If we have to hide or run I'm holding you personally responsible."

Their butler actually smiled at that, and Ianto felt disproportionately proud about it. She followed them out into the foyer and closed the dining room doors behind them. "You won't need your keykas again until you check out. The Wandtech will control every door and every element of the apartment." The lift doors glided open at their approach and she stepped inside just enough to indicate the control point with one elegantly extended hand. "The Wandtech relies on neurostim sensors. As you will have realised by now, you need to do nothing more than point at a receptor point and intend."

"Cutting edge technology," Jack murmured approvingly, turning it over in his hands. "The La Tassita must be at the forefront of technological developments."

"We use every method we can to make our guests stays as pleasant as possible, sir." She smiled, politely as always, and acknowledged Jack's dismissive gesture with a bow. "The boat will be ready for you as soon as you are ready for it."

Jack watched her go, tapping the wand against one finger. "Neurostim sensors, really?" He scoffed and sat down on the sofa in the lift with his arms stretched along the back of it and the Wandtech hanging loosely from one hand. "It's empathic, pure and simple. Whoever's selling it to them must want to keep tight hold of the market."

He offered it to Ianto, but he waved it off and leaned against the window instead. "I don't want to short it out."

"You…" Jack's confusion cleared and he laughed, pointing the wand at the doors to close them. "That's why you wouldn't give the Effe Artana a try – because you'd break it?"

"No, not break it." He sat on the sofa next to Jack and curled closer when his arm wrapped around his shoulders. "I could have played Beethoven's Fifth on it, though, and you might have got suspicious."

Jack tipped Ianto's face around so that he could kiss him and smiled. "You're full of surprises. Speaking of which…" The doors had slid open and he pointed through them. "Surprise! Private spa."

Ianto frowned at him and got up to stick his head through the door. It was silent but for the gentle sound of water from the pool off to his left, and a touch panel next to the lift lit up at his approach, offering him a range of services from pedicures to massages. Jack stepped up behind him and used the wand to bring up a plan of the spa. The lift was separate from it, a round shaft that went straight up the side of the building, making the spa itself an isosceles trapezium. It was symmetrical inside, with the pool and the treatment room opposite each other against the outer wall – presumably to take advantage of the view down the coast – and a sauna and changing room opposite each other further into the building. The floor was of the same white marble as the suite, but the walls were tiled in silvery-blue.

"We'll try it later," Jack breathed in his ear, tugging him back into the lift. "They're waiting for us."

"You're paying them to wait for us," he pointed out, although he let Jack tug him in and onto the sofa. The lift doors closed again and it plummeted downwards, past restaurants and shops between long stretches of wall. He expected it to stop in the foyer where they'd got on the day before, but it carried on through the garden, down the middle of the ornamental fountain and into the rock below. "Fascinating strata visible in the lift tunnels," he commented lightly. "It's amazing how different they look on a planet which has had no biological activity for most of its development."

Jack eyed him sidelong and shook his head. "School paper?"

"Yep." He laughed at Jack's expression and leaned against him. "Not this planet, but I did a… you'd call it a module, on terraforming methods and the distinctive features of terraformed planets."

The lift drifted out into a brilliantly lit cave under the cliff and Jack pushed up off the sofa with an easy, loose-limbed grace. "Your school life must have been fascinating."

Ianto sniffed pointedly and held his head high, but he offered Jack his arm and they walked down the glass and chrome walkway to the boat together. It ran over a purple, marbled rock to begin with, and then when the rock continued dropping away under the water it stayed level, lit from below by twinkling lights, then dropped down to just above the water to where the boat waited. Ianto knew very little about boats, besides an in-depth knowledge of the Royal Yachts of the British Royal Family, but he didn't need to know much about them to realise that this was the last word in luxury. After the apartment, he'd expected nothing less.

Their butler stood at the end of the walkway with her hands folded in front of her to greet them. She opened the gate and stepped out of their way, letting them up the steps onto the boat. "Welcome to the Stivaile Star. Everything you could need to make your day perfect if on board, and we are ready to sail when you are."

"Well let's go, then." Jack flashed a grin at her and steered Ianto onto the deck, towards the main door. "We're going to explore."

She inclined her head in understanding once more and Ianto had a sudden realisation. He tugged on Jack's arm to hold him back a moment longer and smiled at her. "Veneratio per mune," he told her quietly.

"Veneratio per mune, sir," she returned, with eyes widened slightly in surprise. A moment later she had collected herself and the surprise was gone as if it had never been there. "The trip to the island will be just under an hour."

Jack gave up on looking between them and squeezed Ianto's waist. "Tell the captain to take us the scenic route, will you?"

"Certainly, sir."

They entered the first room, a luxurious room with two sofas and a dining table  
that matched the apartment's furnishings, and Jack released him to poke through the bookcase. "So what did you say to her?"

"It's… our old school's motto," he admitted, blushing now he thought of Jack understanding it. "I recognised her training. Jack, the boat even has a piano!" He changed the subject and tried to distract Jack with something shiny.

"It's a yacht, and it's got a lot more than that." Jack took the bait and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist again. "It's got a hot tub, four staterooms, room for six crew members, a professional galley and chef, captain's cabin, dining room and salon, two decks…Come on." He took Ianto's hand and led him forwards. "I'll show you around."

They had made their way onto the fore deck with glasses of a thick, syrupy juice drink with umbrellas in them by the time the outer islands came into sight. Ianto stirred his drink with his umbrella and reflected on the fact that lack of style never went out of fashion. Jack's arm was around his waist, where it had come to belong, and they leaned into each other to watch the island growing larger, the sparkling light on the water and the seabirds swooping and twisting across the crests of the waves. The engine was quiet and the only soundtrack to their contemplation was the sound of the waves splashing against the boat below them and the cries of the seabirds. He dropped his umbrella back into his drink and rested his now-free hand on the back of Jack's neck, turning to prop one hip against the rail and lean back on his arm. "It feels like we've been here forever," he confessed when Jack looked at him curiously. "Like we have a whole other life here."

Jack's arm tightened. "We could have it. The universe is our oyster."

He smiled and shook his head. Taking a sip of his drink he turned back to watching the island getting closer and more of the rambling lodge being revealed. "We'd get bored," he said at last. "Better to save this for special occasions."

"Any occasion is special when I'm with you." He frowned when Ianto laughed. "I mean it."

"I know you do, but it's a bit… corny."

"Well, fine." He turned his attention back to the island and pulled Ianto closer with the arm around his waist. They were nearly at the dock now, turning in a calm bay so that they could disembark. A path of smooth sand between the short grass ran up to the lodge, and Ianto could see movement within the building. "Our very own island paradise," Jack murmured softly. "Just you and me…"

"And the staff," Ianto interjected.

Jack sighed and drained his glass, then released Ianto and turned to set it on the table. "You're ruining all my fun today."

He sighed and set his glass next to Jack's so that he could wrap both arms around him. "You wouldn't expect anything less." He kissed Jack's cheek, lingering to feel Jack's smile. "Now we have a paradise to explore."


	17. Away 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto watched Jack dive beneath the waves again and laughed, shading his eyes with a hand. The sun was warm and bright and he was still happily full from the meal they'd eaten at the lodge an hour ago, but Jack had dived straight into the water as soon as they'd reached the hidden cove, leaving his clothes in a pile on the beach for Ianto to tidy up. Birds wheeled above them, crying out to each other, and the wind drifted through the trees behind the cove and the vines that trailed down the cliff. The wildlife and vegetation were universally non-threatening, having been selected and introduced to the planet to create a sustainable ecosystem after it was terraformed, so when a crab scuttled up onto his hand he merely leaned back and turned his hand to watch it climb over his knuckles and explore the spaces between his fingers.

Ianto watched Jack dive beneath the waves again and laughed, shading his eyes with a hand. The sun was warm and bright and he was still happily full from the meal they'd eaten at the lodge an hour ago, but Jack had dived straight into the water as soon as they'd reached the hidden cove, leaving his clothes in a pile on the beach for Ianto to tidy up. Birds wheeled above them, crying out to each other, and the wind drifted through the trees behind the cove and the vines that trailed down the cliff. The wildlife and vegetation were universally non-threatening, having been selected and introduced to the planet to create a sustainable ecosystem after it was terraformed, so when a crab scuttled up onto his hand he merely leaned back and turned his hand to watch it climb over his knuckles and explore the spaces between his fingers.

Jack emerged from the water, leaving a trail of water across the smooth, pinkish sand, and came to rest his folded arms on the top of the rock where Ianto was sitting. It was high enough that he could rest his chin on his arms and he did so, rubbing water out of his face periodically when it dripped out of his hair. "You've found a friend."

"Well, you were busy." He smiled over his fingers down and Jack and held the crab out to him. "No friends in the sea?"

"You wouldn't join me." Jack tilted his head on one side and smiled winningly. "You'd enjoy it if you came in."

"Jack…" He sighed and reached out quickly to let the crab scuttle into Jack's hair. "Alright then."

Jack smiled brilliantly, then pushed off the rock and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to dislodge the crab. "Ianto, you gave me crabs. We've never had sex and you still managed to give me crabs."

He smothered his laughter as much as he could and used Jack's distraction as a cover, undressing as quickly as he could so that when Jack turned, holding the crab out proudly despite its terrified scuttling, his eyes lit up to see Ianto standing in front of him in just his underwear. "Well done," he said, determined not to laugh at Jack's expression. "You caught a crab."

It scuttled beneath the rock when Jack dropped it in favour of wrapping his hands around Ianto's hips and pulling him closer. They leaned together and Ianto noted Jack's arousal with interest. He'd long since got used to this disparity between them and the spaces needed to negotiate their way around it. It wasn't ideal, but it was a work in progress. Jack swayed them, a twitch of his smile showing that he'd noticed as well. He pulled Ianto closer so that they were pressed cheek to cheek and brushed his lips against his temple. "My Time Lord." His hands splayed possessively across Ianto's back even as he pulled back to be able to look at him and meet his eyes. A calm realisation seemed to settle in his smile and he tilted his head on one side. "I love you".

"I know." He slid his hands down Jack's arms and rested them on his wrists. "Still up for swimming?"

Jack laughed and tugged Ianto down the beach, into the surf. It felt cold at first, especially when it splashed across their chests, but once they were submerged and used to it Ianto could appreciate how much warmer it was than the water in Cardiff on the few occasions he'd been unfortunate enough to end up in it. He laughed when Jack dived under the surface and ducked to peer through the clear water and follow him out into the bay more. The water stung his eyes slightly but he barely noticed as he pushed himself to keep up with Jack. He was a strong swimmer for a human, and didn't break the surface until several seconds after Ianto had expected him to.

He was laughing when Ianto surfaced next to him and shook his head, scattering water across them both from his short hair. "You nearly kept up with me back there," he teased, "but I'm impressed with your breath control."

"Bi-cardiovascular system," Ianto pointed out. He wiped at his eyes and smiled at Jack. "You swim well."

"When I'm not in the Bay, yeah." He leaned back and floated on the water, reaching out to snag one of Ianto's hands to stop himself drifting off. "I grew up by the sea, so long ago now." His eyes closed against the glare of the sun and Ianto pulled him closer, wrapping his free hand around his upper arm to hold him in place against him. "Tiny place called the Boeshane Peninsular. Heard of it?"

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. Inter-species conflicts of the Human Empire wouldn't have been one of his chosen subjects, but it was a compulsory module and he'd learned the dates by rote. "Yeah, I heard of it."

"Oh." Jack was looking up at him with a heavy sadness when he opened his eyes. "The Wasting."

"I'm sorry." So few people had made it out of the Peninsular, and no whole families. Everyone who had been living there lost someone. Most of the survivors lost everyone. "It's a fixed event. No way to change it…" He trailed off and squeezed Jack's hand.

Eventually Jack squeezed back and righted himself in the water. He rested his wrists on Ianto's shoulders, his fingers brushing the back and sides of his neck. "Let's not talk about it, please?"

"Of course." Ianto kissed him quickly and rested his hands on his hips, fingertips stroking over the wet cotton of his underpants absently. "There was a swimming pool on my training TARDIS. Six of us trained together, and three of us went swimming every morning." He chuckled and shook his head. "The Map Maker and the Wandering Minstrel were my closest friends – we were united by our desire to record things, even if the Map Maker and I mocked the Wandering Minstrel for making it all up. The Lady was… well, imagine Paris Hilton training to fly a TARDIS." He waited for Jack's dramatic grimace before he continued, "Every society has them. And then there was the Astral Architect and Tiona, who kept themselves to themselves."

Jack nodded understandingly. "You miss them." It was a comment, not a question, so Ianto didn't answer. "And then you trained at the Etillono Academy…" Ianto's gaze snapped back to Jack, who grinned. "Oh, I got there in the end. Are you going to tell me what your training was?"

He hesitated, but the memories of his time at Etillono weren't tinged with the grief that his time at the Time Academy now was – and he knew he hadn't even touched the Doctor's revelations yet – so he followed Jack's lead and relaxed against him again, fingertips ticking at the sensitive skin on his side. "Battle butler," he said at last, and Jack's eyes lit up. "Not really, sorry. I did one year of training as a domestic research assistant."

"Shame." Jack leaned closer and his lips brushed against Ianto's ear. "I always wanted my own personal battle butler. I don't suppose you did a massage module?"

He quirked an eyebrow and tried not to laugh at Jack's disappointed expression. "I am a quick learner," he conceded, "so maybe you could teach me."

Jack's hands slid down Ianto's arms until one settled on his elbow and the other wrapped around his hand and pulled it up between their chests. "There's something else I'd like to teach you," he said softly, watching Ianto's expression closely. "Do you dance, Mr Jones?"

"I'm sure I could if I tried." He slid his hand up Jack's side to rest on his waist and followed his movements as Jack drifted them from side to side, up out of the water onto the beach. It was awkward at first and they stood on each other's feet, but when Jack started humming gently they found the rhythm and swayed together at the edge of the surf.

The sun dipped to the horizon hours later and they redressed before walking back to the dock through the edge of the tropical forest. They had spent the day swimming, dancing and exploring the little cove. Stories of their youth had been abandoned in favour of discussing the planets they'd seen and the places they wanted to visit. Ianto's mind was swimming with plans, and Jack had recognised enough to leave him to his thoughts as they walked. Their butler greeted them and accepted Jack's instructions to serve dinner in an hour with a silent nod, and Jack trailed behind Ianto as he padded through the boat to the master stateroom and threw himself on the bed.

Jack leaned against the glass windows looking out across the deck for a while, but before long he returned to the bed and laid down with his head on Ianto's stomach. Ianto reached down to stroke Jack's hair and was rewarded with a smile. "Sorry, I did it again, didn't I?"

"You were having an idea. I didn't want to scare it away," Jack teased him, closing his eyes and pouting when Ianto swatted him. "Anything productive happening up there?"

"Possibly." He kept stroking Jack's hair and scowled at the ceiling. "Just… potential ideas. And thinking… we're going to have to give the TARDIS back."

Jack groaned and rolled off him to bury his face in the duvet. "I wish you hadn't reminded me about that," he grumbled, voice so muffled as to be nearly incomprehensible by the material. "He's going to be furious."

There was more to Jack's distress than worry about the Doctor's reaction, so Ianto rolled closer to him and rested his cheek on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly. "I'm furious with him as well. It'll all be alright in the end." He sighed and turned to rest his chin on Jack's back. "It can't end any other way."

Laughing weakly, Jack rolled over onto his back and pulled Ianto back down on top of him. "Are you two going to fight over me?"

He hesitated and settled closer to Jack rather than look at him. "Am I going to have to?"

Jack's arms wrapped around him, their warm strength holding him against Jack's broad chest, and he curled his fingers around a strong biceps. It was enough reassurance, but Jack said, "You won when you gave me a chance to get to know you. To come to love you."

"He might give you a chance," he pointed out, trailing a finger across Jack's shirt. "Once we get back there and he forgives us."

"Too late." Jack covered his hand and squeezed it. "He missed his chance, and I got away lightly."


	18. Away 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto paused at the sound of familiar heavy footsteps on the grating and waited until Jack sat down next to him and rested a hand on his stomach before he resumed what he was doing. "I'm nearly finished," he told Jack before the silence could stretch out. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

Ianto paused at the sound of familiar heavy footsteps on the grating and waited until Jack sat down next to him and rested a hand on his stomach before he resumed what he was doing. "I'm nearly finished," he told Jack before the silence could stretch out. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I've slept more this week than I have in years." Jack didn't move except to lean sideways against the console. "It's been… I don't know, but it's been good."

He smiled at the underside of the console and finally pulled himself out, wiping his hands on the towel he'd spread underneath him to cushion himself from the grating. "It's been better than that, Jack. But it is time to go home."

Jack tipped his head back to look at the arched ceiling and smiled. "We have three weeks left here. We can always come back, if we can borrow her again."

"Actually…" He smiled when Jack looked at him sharply and held his hand out for Jack's so that when he got to his feet he could pull Jack up with him. "There's something I need to show you."

He led Jack through the corridors to a newly formed room with golden tracing around the doorway. Gallifreyan symbols ran in a circle around the edge of a metal panel, and he traced them with his finger. Jack's chin nestled in against his shoulder and their cheeks rubbed together. "What does it say?" Jack asked quietly.

Ianto tapped the panel and reached for the door knob rather than answer. The door opened soundlessly and he stepped into a tiled room that was bathed in golden light from a basin in the very centre of it. Jack took his hand and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with him and couldn't seem to drag his eyes from the basin and the light. Although he tried to hide it, there was a familiarity and an agony in the set of his jaw and the creases around his eyes, and his hand held Ianto's tighter than usual. Realisation dawned and Ianto squeezed his hand back. "You recognise it."

"How could I not?" Jack chuffed a laugh and shook his head. "It's written through my whole being."

He stepped forwards without releasing Jack's hand and rested his free hand on the edge of the basin. "This is the light of an untethered TARDIS. She's only a baby, but she'll grow. She could take us anywhere." Jack didn't come closer so Ianto turned back to him with a sigh. "I had my suspicions. Somewhere between innate knowledge, things you said, the way you act when you… come back. I didn't know, not for certain."

"But now you do." Jack released his hand and folded his arms across his chest. "What is it? Is there anything…" he trailed off at Ianto's expression and grunted. "I thought not."

"The TARDIS preserves her ship by anchoring it as a fixed point in time. No time passes in here unless she decrees it. She did the same for you. You will never age, never grow ill. The only time you can see the passage of time is when she pulls you back through it to heal you." He closed his eyes rather than face Jack as he said, "There's no way to fix it. You're tied to time through her, and will be as long as she lives."

"And how long will that be?" Jack's jaw was clenched when Ianto looked up to him at last, and he nodded sharply before he could answer. "I need to… I'll be back."

Ianto sank down to sit on the floor, leaning against the basin, and waited for Jack to return. The infant TARDIS sang in his mind, exploring the world around it as it would only be able to until it was bound in a ship. It couldn't survive without one for very long, but he still grieved this freedom which would be curtailed so soon.

Gentle touches against his mind took his memory back to Gallifrey, to the court halls where he'd earned his training by recording the unions and dissolutions and other transfers between houses. He'd dreamed of finding someone to travel with and being able to leave their names in the immortal tomes whilst they learned everything there was to know. It would probably seem prosaic to Jack, whose pairing rituals probably involved certain cycles of the moon and lengthy vows, if Ianto's knowledge of that period of history was as accurate as he thought it was.

He sighed and folded his arms so that he could rest them on his knees and prop his chin on them, and he was still mulling the thoughts over when Jack returned and came to lean on the basin above him. "Sorry about that," he said softly, nudging Ianto's shoulder with his knee in a way that seemed affectionate. "It's a lot to take in."

"It's okay." He looked up and tugged on Jack's jeans. "Sit down, will you?"

"Why?"

"You might be glad of it in a minute." He waited until Jack had done as he was told and then reached out to take his hands. "Now, you have to believe that I mean every word I'm about to say, and that I've thought about it very carefully, okay?"

Jack started looking worried, but rubbed his thumbs across the back of Ianto's hands. "Okay."

He took a deep breath and met Jack's eyes. "I want… I want to marry you. And I know that you can't be in a committed relationship with someone you can't have sex with because it's not the way you are, so I want to have sex with you as well. I don't know if it'll work, or if I'll be able to do it often or even again, but… I want to try. For you."

Ianto hadn't been expecting Jack's eyes to crinkle in laughter, but as Jack kept hold of his hands and leaned closer to him he reasoned that it wasn't a bad reaction. "I'm over-corny, you're over-formal," Jack said at last, after he appeared to make a decision. "Between us we make one normal person."

"That's my intention," he blurted, before he could decide against it.

Jack laughed and swung himself around until he was kneeling instead of sitting in front of Ianto. "Ianto Jones, will you do me the honour of marrying me in a time period of your choosing?"

He tried to smother a smile, failed, gave it another go and got to his knees in front of Jack. "I will. And will you raise our baby TARDIS with me and travel with me through time and space?"

"I can think of nothing I want more," Jack told him.

Ianto laughed, out of joy rather than amusement, and tugged Jack closer at last. "I can think of one thing that you might want more…"

"Not now." Jack held him and traced his lower lip with his thumb. "It has to be special…" He leaned in and caught Ianto's lips for a gentle kiss, then trailed across to his ear to whisper, "Save it for our wedding night."

They returned to their suite and collected together what they wanted to take back with them from their trip, whilst making sure to leave enough to make it look like they were still using the rooms. A week had passed out of their month's booked stay, and they had used the time to explore the city from the glittering shopping centres and restaurants to the markets on the edge of town, and had gone out to the island again twice. Their room was full of trinkets and gifts, which they had now stashed securely in boxes to take home with them.

Jack was going over the apartment one more time whilst Ianto plotted their course home, and when he returned he wrapped his arms around Ianto from behind to watch him work. Once he'd finished setting the stabilisers, Ianto leaned back against him and rested his hand on the lever. "I need to make a stop off in London first," he informed Jack. "There's something there I need to pick up."

Not five minutes later, he straightened his tie and stepped out of the TARDIS, advancing on the neat front door whilst Jack watched him from the TARDIS doorway. His sharp knock was answered after a few moments, but it took a moment for recognition to register in Anton's eyes. "Archie?"

"Ianto," Ianto corrected him. "It's good to see you, Anton."

"Yeah… yeah, you too." He stared a while longer, lost for words, and then remembered his manners and beckoned him in. "Come on, have a seat. Tea? Or is this not a social call?"

"It's…" Footsteps clattered downstairs and he paused in the doorway to enjoy the look of shock on Brendan's face. "Brendan." A moment later he was engulfed in a hug, and he returned it awkwardly, patting him on the back. "I'm pleased to see you too?"

Brendan pulled back and released him sheepishly, flicking his gaze past him to Anton. "So… how have you been?"

"I've been… good, yeah." He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over at Anton, then back to Brendan. "You two have been…"

"Good too." Brendan gave him a lopsided smile and turned back to the stairs. "It's up here."

He smiled apologetically at Anton before he followed Brendan up the stairs to what appeared to be the spare bedroom. A plain metal bed with a bare mattress stood next to the door, facing the window, and the large, claw-footed wardrobe took up most of the space on the far side of the bed. His shoulders sagged when he saw it, and he rounded the bed to rest his hand against the side. "Thank you for looking after her." He looked over his shoulder at Brendan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, and Anton, who was leaning in the doorway. "They all know in Cardiff now. Jack's known for some time." He turned back to the TARDIS shell and stroked his hand up the grain. "The rest of them found out just before we left."

"Fireworks over dinner, then?"

"Something like that." He turned back to them and leaned against it, fishing in his pockets for the device he'd rigged up. "At least we don't have to worry about getting it down the stairs this time."

He activated the device and a moment later he was caught up in the eye of the storm, watching his friends' shocked expressions as the wind tugged at them until his vision was obscured by the Doctor's TARDIS. Jack winked at him and strolled to the door, opened it and leaned out. "Hello there," he called out, layering on the flirt. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

Ianto went to rescue them and slipped his arm around Jack's waist. "Jack, you remember Anton and Brendan. They were there at..." he glanced at them and let Jack pull him closer comfortingly. "Torchwood's been treating me well. Very well."

Jack squeezed him and sighed. "We have to go before they pick us up on the radar and come after us."

"Yeah." He stepped away from Jack and went to embrace them once more. "I'll make more of an effort to keep up."

"You'd better." Brendan released him and clapped him on the shoulder, then pushed him back towards Jack. "Look after him for us, Captain."

"Always." Jack stepped to the side to let Ianto into the TARDIS and reached for the doors to close them. "Watch your post for a wedding invitation."

Ianto heard them sputtering before Jack closed the door, and chuckled as he launched them into the void again. "Just one more stop before we go home. Hold the stabilisers whilst I check something?" He got a curious look, but he skidded through the corridors to the room that had contained the baby TARDIS. Inside, filling the space almost entirely, his TARDIS stood in the form it had taken for so long now, but it hummed with life and time once more. He smiled contentedly and returned to Jack in the console room. "Okay. Ready."

They stopped by their flat first, not even stopping long enough to leave the TARDIS, and then Ianto focussed on returning them to the Hub as soon after they left as he could. It was beyond difficult, the Rift and the presence of the TARDIS between them pushing them away, and he relied heavily on Jack to keep them stable. The TARDIS lurched and swung violently, and he clung on for dear life for the last few moments as he trusted her to bring them in where he wanted them to be.

Stillness fell at last and he and Jack studied each other across the console, holding their breaths. He was starting to straighten up when the door was flung open and the Doctor strode towards him, every inch the Oncoming Storm. "How dare you?" he snapped, stabbing his finger at Ianto angrily. "How… I…" Speech had deserted him, so he settled for wagging his finger pointedly. "You need to leave, now."

Ianto leaned back on the console and smirked. It was carefully calculated to annoy the Doctor even more. "I just thought that Jack deserved a holiday after everything you put him through. He waited so long, but I couldn't stand the thought of watching him go off with you and not know when you were going to turn up again, so I did it myself. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Get out. Now." The Doctor was vibrating with anger, so Ianto did as he was told and followed Jack, who had made a rapid exit.

The atmosphere in the Hub was just as frosty, and he drew closer to Jack for protection. Tosh couldn't look at him, but Owen and Gwen were both armed and glaring at him, despite Jack's attempts to calm them down. Behind him Martha escaped into the TARDIS and it slipped into the Vortex, and Ianto took a moment to regret such a bad start between the two of them. He pushed the emotions back in favour of dealing with the moment and kept his eyes on Gwen's gun, knowing that Jack would do the same with Owen's. Jack's hand found his and he pulled Ianto even closer to him as he finally snapped, "Put your weapons away, now. Before someone gets hurt."

They did so reluctantly, but the atmosphere remained tense. Owen had positioned himself between them and the cog door and fixed them with a glare, whilst Gwen faced them and Tosh hovered by her desk with the security controls. "So you're an alien?" Gwen asked slowly, once the silence had dragged on too long. "Are you…"

"I was arrested by Torchwood London and held as their prisoner for over twenty years. When I got out, I didn't want to go back to being… to people looking at me like that." He looked between them and shook Jack's hand off. "So I lied by omission, to keep everything normal for a while."

Tosh gave him a nod of understanding when he looked at her, and Owen relaxed to lean against the desk. "So were you ever going to tell us?"

"Not if I could help it." He hid his hands in his trouser pockets and looked at the floor. "I would rather have died than let my secret get out."

The silence descended again, as awkward as it had been before, and then Jack reached out for him and pulled him closer. "Nothing has changed. Well, one thing has. Ianto is still the same person you knew, still Ianto. All that's different is that…" He paused and looked at Ianto for confirmation before he continued with a smile, "Is that Ianto and I are going to make our relationship official. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

It was the perfect diversion, and the comradeship that had been damaged by Ianto's revelations flooded back into the Hub to surround them. This wasn't the end, he knew. But it was a nice feeling to consider it a start.


	19. Permanence 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto raised his head from the file he was reading and frowned. A once-familiar feeling trilled across his senses, and he smiled to himself. He closed the file and put it away, then made his way back to the main Hub, where the team were working quietly, to knock on Jack's office door. It was a quiet day, although he was aware that it might not stay for long, and Jack was quick to drop his pen and give Ianto his full attention. "Hey. I just need to pop out for a couple of hours," he told him apologetically, biting his lip to fight a smile.

Ianto raised his head from the file he was reading and frowned. A once-familiar feeling trilled across his senses, and he smiled to himself. He closed the file and put it away, then made his way back to the main Hub, where the team were working quietly, to knock on Jack's office door. It was a quiet day, although he was aware that it might not stay for long, and Jack was quick to drop his pen and give Ianto his full attention. "Hey. I just need to pop out for a couple of hours," he told him apologetically, biting his lip to fight a smile.

"And there was me hoping you'd sought me out for my sparkling company," Jack sighed theatrically. "Alright then. Keep your comms. on just in case. Do I get to know where you're going?"

"Who's asking?" He pushed off the doorframe and came into the room to cup Jack's face in his hands and kiss his forehead. "Boyfriend or boss?"

Jack's hands wrapped around his wrists and he grinned up at him. "Which will get me the most accurate answer?"

He sighed and brushed Jack's hair off his forehead, then stepped back from him and straightened his cuffs from where Jack's hands had pushed them. "My boss gets to know that I'm meeting a contact for lunch. My boyfriend gets to know that there might be a guest for dinner, so he should remain dressed when he gets home."

"Your contacts are no fun." Jack groused, but he turned back to his paperwork and waved a hand. "Okay, have fun. Let me know when you're coming home and we'll decide whether we're going for takeaway or cooking."

He smiled to himself and called out a farewell to the others as he left through the cog door. He used the time in the lift to orient himself and seek out the connection so that when he exited the Tourist Information office he knew exactly where he was going.

A brisk walk brought him to the centre of town in less than half an hour and from there he wove through the crowds of New Year sale shoppers to one of the little arcades. His instinct hadn't led him wrong, and he quickly found the window table in the small café where the Doctor was surrounded by mugs of tea and empty sugar sachets. The other Time Lord looked up when he entered the shop and went back to ignoring him until he sat in front of him with a mug of coffee. "You came," he said at last, gesturing with a damp spoon. "I thought you weren't going to for a while."

"Another Time Lord on my patch and you thought I'd ignore it?" He rested his elbows on the table and tucked his tie out of the way of his mug. "No. Even if it was you, I had to come and see."

"It won't be anyone else," the Doctor reminded him quietly. "If there's someone here, it's me."

Ianto ignored him and stirred his coffee. "So what brings you here? Just a refuel, or are we facing the end of the world again? I hate facing the end of the world twice in a week."

"You hate…" The Doctor abandoned the question and waved it away with his spoon, which he then sat down between them. "We got off to a bad start."

"We did a bit."

"Yep." He rubbed his ear and leaned back in his chair. "So… I'm sorry."

"I thought you'd say that." Ianto smiled ruefully and looked up again. "Second attempt?"

"Second attempt," he agreed. Relief seemed to make him sit up straighter, and he drank one of his mugs of tea in one go. "So, you and Jack?"

"Jack and I are… Jack and I. It's complicated." He caught the Doctor's dubious expression and it raised his hackles. "It's not easy, but no relationship is. We're making it work. He… agreed to marry me."

The Doctor was shocked and gaped like a fish until he got himself back under control. "Ar… Ianto, Jack is… he's not the marrying type. He can't stay in one place or with one person. It's not fair on either of you to tie him down like that."

He took a sip of his coffee and grimaced at the taste. "Instant. Doctor, our relationship is none of your business. I wanted to ask you to be involved with it, but if you can't accept us, then..." He made to stand up, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "Then you're not welcome around here."

"Wait, I didn't say that." The Doctor held his hands up and Ianto sat down again. "I'm sorry. I've just known Jack so much longer than you… Anyway, it doesn't matter," he hurried on at Ianto's glare and wrapped his fingers around his mug. "What matters is your wedding, yeah? Because you can't not do it properly. You're the Archivist – it has to be recorded."

He turned his mug around slowly and nodded. "I want to… give him the stars."

"But you can't do it alone," the Doctor guessed. He frowned suddenly and wagged a finger. "I get to do the ceremony, right?"

"Both of them, I hope." He drained his coffee reluctantly and set the mug down again, out of reach. "I need your library, a star map and a decent coffee machine. Oh," he stood up and grinned. "And I need to be back in time for dinner."


	20. Permanence 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto had kept his plans mostly secret from Jack, letting slip just enough to interest him and stop him worrying. It was exciting and quite terrifying, keeping the secrets and wondering how Jack would react to them, but whenever the subject was raised Jack looked at him with utter trust and no small amount of amusement and let him divert it into safer waters.

Ianto had kept his plans mostly secret from Jack, letting slip just enough to interest him and stop him worrying. It was exciting and quite terrifying, keeping the secrets and wondering how Jack would react to them, but whenever the subject was raised Jack looked at him with utter trust and no small amount of amusement and let him divert it into safer waters.

They had divided their roles over planning the ceremony. Jack had focussed on the practical, which had surprised everyone, and had gone about setting up their identities and producing the evidence they would need to get a licence, arranging for the ceremony and a celebratory meal to be held at the St David's Hotel on the Bay and organising the very short guest list. This left Ianto free to arrange the more difficult parts, safe in the knowledge that Jack was otherwise engaged.

The day of their ceremony was overcast and damp, and they had spent the night before rounding up Weevils before falling into their beds at nearly five. Even Jack had slept after that, sprawled across his half of the bed with his arm over his face so that he'd woken up complaining of pins and needles and given everyone the day off with an admonishment to show up at the hotel on time or else.

They had spent a lazy afternoon in their TARDIS, watching 'lost' episodes of shows that Jack missed in the 1960s, and then pulled themselves together and got dressed before walking less than five minutes to the hotel.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen, Brendan, Anton and Lisa were their only guests for the ceremony, and there were no speeches, no readings and no music. Just the celebrant, their closest friends and the vows they had written.

He took a deep breath and looked into Jack's eyes. "I, Ianto Jones, hereby pledge to share my life openly with you, Jack Harkness. From this moment on I ask you to be with me on our journey, to share our dreams, go forward together and to be my companion along the way. I pledge to stand by you through good and ill, through storm and sun, as long as life unites us."

Jack smiled back, eyes shimmering suspiciously and repeated the vow Ianto had made. "I, Jack Harkness, hereby pledge to share my life openly with you, Ianto Jones. From this moment on I ask you to be with me on our journey, to share our dreams, go forward together and to be my companion along the way. I pledge to stand by you through good and ill, through storm and sun, as long as life unites us."

They held each other's gazes for a moment, then turned to the registrar, who had the register open on a table in front of them. He nodded reassuringly and addressed them both. "Do you, Ianto Jones, declare that you know of no legal reason why you may not register as Jack Harkness's civil partner?"

"I do."

"And do you understand that on signing this document you will be forming a civil partnership with him?"

He glanced at Jack and smiled. "I do."

Jack squeezed his hand and the registrar turned to him. "Do you, Jack Harkness, declare that you know of no legal reason why you may not register as Ianto Jones's civil partner?"

"I do."

"And do you understand that on signing this document you will be forming a civil partnership with him?" The registrar grinned at them.

Next to him Ianto felt Jack freeze and he worried for a moment before Jack choked out a soft, "I do." He breathed easier, and the registrar beckoned them forwards to sign the register, leaving their names forever in the records of the town and the time they had made their home.


	21. Permanence 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto were the first ones to leave the bar after Tosh and Owen went to take the night duty at the Hub. As wonderful as it was to catch up with his friends, all Ianto had wanted was to get Jack up to their room and alone. Now he had it, and he could feel Jack's nervous tension in his hand as he pushed the door open. "If you even think about carrying me over the threshold, I'll lock myself in the bathroom overnight," he warned.

Jack and Ianto were the first ones to leave the bar after Tosh and Owen went to take the night duty at the Hub. As wonderful as it was to catch up with his friends, all Ianto had wanted was to get Jack up to their room and alone. Now he had it, and he could feel Jack's nervous tension in his hand as he pushed the door open. "If you even think about carrying me over the threshold, I'll lock myself in the bathroom overnight," he warned.

"I can think of better ways to spend my wedding night than having put my back out, and with my darling husband locked away and refusing to look after me," Jack teased back. He pushed Ianto gently through the doorway. "So let's walk, shall we?"

A top floor suite had been part of the wedding package, and since their recent break on Nolina Ianto had come to associate hotel stays with the best things in their relationship, so he'd persuaded Jack that they should make use of it rather than returning to their flat, as absurd as it seemed when they would be able to see their home from the window. The first room they entered was a lounge, decorated in cool colours and furnished in a luxurious Italian style. Two sofas sat at right angles, with one facing the window and one facing the plasma TV. The most notable thing, though, was the figure sitting on the sofa with his back to them. Ianto cleared his throat and held onto Jack. "I hope you've not got your shoes up on the furniture."

The Doctor stood up and turned to greet them, looking them both over proudly. "Congratulations, Mr and Mr Harkness."

"Harkness and Jones," Ianto corrected him. "I chose my name, and I'm keeping it."

Jack rested his hand on Ianto's shoulder, and when Ianto turned back to him he was wearing a puzzled frown. "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

"I asked him." Ianto reached up for Jack's hand and tangled their fingers together without looking away from the Doctor. "I wanted to set up a… a specific Time Lord ceremony, and I couldn't do it alone." He squeezed Jack's fingers and looked beyond the Doctor to the balcony doorway. "Is it ready?"

The Doctor stepped out of the way and gestured to the balcony, where, now that he had moved, Ianto could just make out a telescope set up in the darkness. "I was starting to worry. It'll only be visible for another two hours."

Ianto led Jack to the balcony and slid the door back. The rain had stopped but the air was still cold and clammy, and he shivered when it struck his skin. A moment later he felt Jack's coat settle over his shoulders and he pulled it around himself sheepishly. "Jack…"

"Shush," Jack told him gently, wrapping his arms around Ianto. "You know you feel the cold more than I do."

Something inside him melted once more, and he leaned in to press his lips against Jack's softly. He knew he didn't experience this the same way that Jack did, but he never wanted to let go of the gentleness and affection in Jack's kisses. A soft cough distracted them and he pulled back to look at the Doctor again. "Okay. We're ready."

The Doctor smiled and came to lean on the wet balcony rail, looking up at the sky. "Jack, come over here." When he did so, with Ianto leaning against his side with an arm around his waist, the Doctor pointed towards a star cluster over Penarth. "Time Lords have a tradition. When a Timelord couple marry, they look for a star coming into its main phase during their union ceremony. Oh, there's thousands to choose from. Sometimes it's even visible during the ceremony. But they choose that star as their star. Their anchor point." He tilted his head back to look at them and waited for Jack.

"A personal Pole Star," Jack chuckled. "That's beautiful."

Ianto squeezed Jack and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Do you want to see our star?" When Jack nodded, he bent to look through the telescope to check it was still focussed and then stepped aside for Jack to look through. He rested his hand between Jack's shoulder blades and rubbed gently. "Omicron Sigma Three is a star in the Ryalso region. And today it matured. It will burn for billions of years and outlast even us."

Jack held his hand tightly and straightened up. "Any special words?"

He licked his lips and glanced at the Doctor for a moment. "We, Time Lords, that is, believe that in giving our names to the star we bind our souls together through time, as long as the star lasts. The star will protect us and hold us together. It's…" He trailed off on seeing Jack's smile fade, and his breath caught. "You'd be tied to me forever."

"Ianto Jones, I want that. I never, ever want to let you go." Tears sparkled in his eyes, and Ianto brushed them away with his free hand when they fell. "How could I not say yes?"

Ianto laughed, overcome with emotion, and kissed Jack again, pressing as close to him as he could. "Thank you."

When they finally pulled apart he turned to the Doctor and gave him a weak smile. "Doctor, would you be our witness?"

"It would be an honour," he said sincerely, and held out both his hands for theirs. When they put their hands in his he brought them together and pressed them palm-to-palm between his own and they laced their fingers together. "Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness, are these the names you choose to be known by to each other in your union?" he asked first. When they confirmed it he looked beyond them towards Omicron Sigma Three. "Do you trust your names, your beings, and your union to Omicron Sigma Three, to anchor, guide, protect and preserve you as long as she burns?"

"I do." Jack said quickly without taking his eyes from Ianto.

Ianto returned his smile. "I do."

"Then may the light of Omicron Sigma Three light your lives and guide your way together." He released them and stepped back. The silence hovered for an eternal moment, and then Jack dragged Ianto closer and kissed him with a fierce, desperate intensity. He was vaguely aware of the Doctor flustering and leaving, but it was a distant second to his awareness of the gentle sweep of Jack's tongue and lips, the warm solidity of his body pressed against Ianto's and the tension coiled through his body.

He broke their kiss and curled his fingers through Jack's hair when Jack attacked his neck instead. "Jack, let's take this inside."

Jack beamed, but stroked his fingers down Ianto's cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Jack. I want to feel you and know you, and… for us to figure something out." He'd been distracted by the whirring grating noise, and he leaned his forehead against Jack's temple with a sigh. "I wish he'd take the handbrake off."

"He left his telescope as well," Jack pointed out. "Think he'll come back for it?"

Ianto glanced at it and shrugged. "I don't care. He can do what he likes?" But when he led Jack to the bedroom, he was careful to lock the door.


	22. Permanence 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto stroked his fingers through Jack's damp hair and shifted him until he was more comfortable tucked against Ianto's side. They were both damp and warm from a shower, and Ianto was sore with pleasant aches that throbbed through him with every movement and reminded him of the hours they'd spent exploring each other the night before. It had been very one sided and, whilst Ianto would never complain about being the focus of such intimate and passionate attention, he looked forwards to persuading Jack that it would be better the other way around.

Ianto stroked his fingers through Jack's damp hair and shifted him until he was more comfortable tucked against Ianto's side. They were both damp and warm from a shower, and Ianto was sore with pleasant aches that throbbed through him with every movement and reminded him of the hours they'd spent exploring each other the night before. It had been very one sided and, whilst Ianto would never complain about being the focus of such intimate and passionate attention, he looked forwards to persuading Jack that it would be better the other way around.

He rubbed his other hand against Jack's stomach and smiled into his hair when Jack hummed his contentment and snuggled closer. Neither of them was likely to do more than doze, but the chance to spend the night wrapped in each other's arms, skin to skin without fear of interruptions, was too precious to waste.

The sky was starting to lighten when Jack moved again, and Ianto realised that they had both drifted off. He smiled up at Jack, who sat up to lean over him, and trailed a hand down his chest. "Good morning. Just about."

"I hope that's the fact that it's morning that you're casting doubt on," Jack teased him. He bent down to kiss him again and nuzzled his cheek softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Lethargic, comfortable... slightly sore and achy, but happily so." He cupped Jack's face and rubbed at his temples with his thumbs. "You?"

"On top of the world." His smile was slow and intimate, and Ianto just had to reach up and kiss it. When he pulled back, Jack ran a hand down from his shoulder to his hip, drumming his fingers as he went. "Where are you sore?"

"I'm not..." he trailed off at Jack's stern expression and sighed. "Vaguely from neck to knees, but it doesn't hurt."

Jack patted his thigh and pushed at it. "Roll over, then. I'll be right back."

He raised his head to watch Jack disappear into the en suite, then did what he was told with a grunt when his muscles resisted. Jack was back a moment later, running a hand over his back in circles and bending to press a kiss to his shoulder. "Just relax," he whispered against Ianto's skin. "We have hours before breakfast."

Ianto did as he was told, and soon Jack's hands were sliding over his skin, thumbs digging into muscles to loosen tight knots whilst his palms swept in firm lines and eased the aches. There was something on Jack's hands, and when he picked the tube up to get more before starting on the small of Ianto's back he recognised it as the bottle of body lotion from the bathroom, softly scented with oils that were supposed to relax and soothe. They were doing their job, although Jack's hands were doing most of the work, and Ianto was soon moaning in pleasure into the pillow, and when Jack finished he was more relaxed and sated than he'd ever felt before.

Soft lips brushed against the back of his thigh, and then Jack was crawling up the bed beside him and pulling him up into his arms. He groaned and buried his face in Jack's neck, settling into his embrace comfortably. "Magic hands," he muttered when Jack laughed. "You can do that any time you like."

"If I'd known this was what I needed to do to get a puddle of Ianto I would have tried it last night." One hand drifted across Ianto's shoulders and the other held him close to Jack's chest. "What's the Rift like today?"

He licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Quiet. It's negative, if anything." Jack sighed and Ianto curled even closer to him. "Are we going to skive?"

Jack chuckled and looked down at him. "It's a shame you can't do a weather forecast like that." He sat up, dislodging Ianto and swung himself out of bed so he could pad across to the window and throw back the curtains. "Cold, grey, damp... come to the beach with me?"

"Two days off in a row?"

"Call it a honeymoon." He came back to the bed and crawled up it until he was braced over Ianto and nuzzling his cheek. "The boss has given us the day off."

"That was nice of him. Does he have any idea of what he'd like us to do with our day?"

Jack rolled to the side and trailed his hand across Ianto's stomach lazily. "I want to show you a tradition from my home. To marry you in a way my parents would have understood."

* * *

Newgale Beach was deserted but for a lone dog walker near the next carpark down when they got there. The wind was strong and cold, and once again Jack wrapped his coat around Ianto's shoulders and fastened him into it. He tucked their joined hands into one of the enormous pockets and they slid down the dunes onto the expanse of smooth sand, then left a trail of footprints down to the tideline.

"I grew up on the shore," Jack told him abruptly. "We were a tiny community, miles from the nearest city, and no one could afford to go to the city to register their habitation, so we didn't bother. But to acknowledge it and celebrate it, we turned to the sea."

He bent and picked a stick up from the flotsam that marked the high water point and carried on to halfway between it and the incoming tide. "The couple would write their names in the sand, and their family would sign it to recognise it. That's how it started, anyway. By the time I was born everyone in the settlement signed it. Mind you..." He crouched and started writing a name in an angular, regular script. "Everyone in the settlement was related to everyone else, by that point."

"That's your name," Ianto stated when he realised. "In your home language?"

"Yes, well I don't..." Jack trailed off and finished what he was writing with a sharp flourish, then stood up again and passed the stick to Ianto. "I don't remember my real name. It's so long ago..." he shook himself and tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. "So that's Jack Harkness in Boeshane Script."

Ianto closed his fingers around the stick and swallowed. He crouched and started forming the round symbols of the Gallifreyan language underneath Jack's name. "Time Lords choose our own names when we graduate. Some cultures believe in true names. We believe that the true name is the one we know ourselves by." After a moment's consideration, he added the Gallifreyan symbol for 'married' to the end of it and then stood up, knowing that when he leant back Jack would be there to lean against. "And then the tide takes it away?"

"It does, but do you know what happens to the sand on the beach when the tide comes in?" Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and rested his chin on his shoulder. "The tide carries it down the coast. It's still there, but not visible any more. A marriage ceremony lasts a day and then it's gone, but the marriage lasts a lifetime."


	23. To Love 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They left Torchwood eventually, when it went global. Jack didn't fit in with an organisation that big any more, and Ianto had been itching for real travel for years. They saw the world, visited every country, every site of historical interest and every museum and art gallery, and then, fifty years after they married, they repeated their vows and left Earth for the stars. Over the years they brought companions onto the TARDIS. Some of them were researchers and scientists who Ianto chose to work with him, some were there to join Jack in bed, and some were there just for the adventure.

They left Torchwood eventually, when it went global. Jack didn't fit in with an organisation that big any more, and Ianto had been itching for real travel for years. They saw the world, visited every country, every site of historical interest and every museum and art gallery, and then, fifty years after they married, they repeated their vows and left Earth for the stars. Over the years they brought companions onto the TARDIS. Some of them were researchers and scientists who Ianto chose to work with him, some were there to join Jack in bed, and some were there just for the adventure.

Although their missions were research-based, it was still a hazardous life. Ianto had made it his target to rescue as much as he could from the lost libraries and preserve them for the future, and this often meant weeks of browsing the libraries in dangerous situations, culminating in a final night of dodging flame, bullets and people with swords to get the documents they most wanted to save. The shelves of the TARDIS library were filling up with priceless manuscripts, and her digital archive stored the histories of worlds.

Between adventures, silence lay through the TARDIS like drifted snow, leaving it slow and sleepy. The only sound that broke it in the library was the turn of a page and the scratch of a pen from the desk where Ianto worked. Jack pushed away from the doorway where he'd been watching him and crossed to the desk, resting his hands on the back of Ianto's neck and rubbing his thumbs in circles between his shoulder blades. "Are you busy there?"

Ianto slipped a bookmark in to keep his place and closed the book carefully. He pulled off his gloves and dropped them on the desk, then turned his chair to look up at Jack. "Not now."

"Hello." Jack bent down and kissed him, and when he pulled back he held his hand out. "Come and sit with me?"

There was something nervous about Jack's body language, so Ianto put his hand in Jack's and let himself be led to one of the sofas that were dotted between the shelves. The library was semi-circular, with rows of shelves radiating out from the study area at the entrance, and each row was broken by seating areas and the occasional desk. Several of their companions had taken to secluding themselves in there during their stays, and Ianto had more than once found someone asleep with an unexpected blanket under the sofa for him to drape over them. Jack had claimed the one in the study area as his own, and everyone seemed to understand it without being told. Ianto was allowed to come and join him, sit on him or next to him, hold and be held, but it was one of the lines that separated companions from them – Jack never shared their bed with anyone else, no one else sat on their sofa, and Ianto never used Jack's mug for anyone but Jack.

They settled next to but turned towards each other, sinking comfortably into the soft cushions. Ianto covered Jack's hands and watched him, waiting for whatever was worrying him. "Ianto... have you ever considered having a child?"

He had thought about it over the years, when the TARDIS was too quiet and Jack was lost in melancholy. They had grown old whilst their bodies had stayed young, and the comfortable pace of life in the TARDIS was doing them no favours. He told Jack as much and tilted his head inquisitively. "Do you think it's time?"

Jack smiled crookedly and met his eyes. "I do. I want to carry our child."

"I'm seeing several problems with this," he confessed after a moment's pause. "We're different species and, in terms of reproductive function, almost entirely the wrong genders for it to be that way around."

"I..." Jack paused, frowning. "I'm pretty sure you can't get pregnant. Otherwise we'd have been here before now."

He shrugged one shoulder and leaned back into the sofa. "I can't, but I can't get anyone else pregnant either, which you can."

"What do you know about Ben-Afrai-Iloma?"

"It's the premier fertility hospital in the Human Empire, operational during the sixth millennium... Oh..." He blushed, and laughed when Jack gathered him close and hugged him. "You want to go there?"

"I do." He kissed the top of Ianto's head and let him sit up again. "When I was preparing to enter the Time Agency training school, I spent a year there as a test subject. It paid well and covered all the medical tests I would have had to pay for to get into the Agency," he explained at Ianto's questioning look. "But the thing is... I carried a child who was fathered by a human male and a reproductive male of another species. They can do it."

Ianto frowned, considering it. "How?"

"I don't know," Jack laughed. "I was twenty five and in it for the money – I didn't care. It wasn't the best thing that ever happened to me," he confessed in a quieter tone. "But I'd do it again for the best thing that ever happened to me."

He leaned closer and kissed Jack then and knew, after all these years, that Jack would understand what he still couldn't articulate.


	24. To Love 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -1 Months:

-1 Months:

Jack used his usual time agency tricks to rent them a luxury villa with everything first time parents could possibly need to help them through the pregnancy, including a live-in housekeeper. The Ben-Afrai-Iloma was a country in itself, with towering cities, rural villages and coastal holiday resorts all catering to expectant parents and young families. At the centre of each region, the hospital buildings sprawled in pleasant gardens, with individual observation houses surrounding the wards and surgeries.

The neighbourhood that they were living in was luxurious and insular, but it was close to the bustle of the city and provided easy access to the coast and an inland lake retreat. They had a few days settling in there and getting to know their housekeeper before their first appointment at the hospital in the city. It was close enough and late enough in the afternoon that they walked in, and stopped for lunch at a street café to watch the world go by.

An hour later they were shown into a comfortable study, where a smartly dressed doctor greeted them with a warm handshake. "Good afternoon. I'm doctor Firo Coptu, but you're welcome to call me Firo. Welcome to Ben-Afrai-Iloma," he indicated the sofa and they sat. "I hope your accommodation is as you expected?"

"Even better," Jack assured him. "It's perfect."

"That's what we like to hear." He picked up a tablet from down by the side of his chair and traced his finger down the screen. "Now, let's being, shall we? I'm sure you want to get on. Why don't you tell me what you want, to begin with?"

Jack reached for Ianto's hand and held it. "Well," he started, "Ianto and I have been together... a long time. And we want to have a child, a child who is part of both of us, and I'd like to carry them."

Firo slid his fingers across the screen and nodded. "You're sure you want to carry? There are other options which would be easier on you, and you could still be involved with every stage of the pregnancy."

"We've considered it," Jack assured him. "But I definitely want to do this. I took part in a clinical trial. Swore I'd never do it again, but I think I always knew I'd meet someone I'd change my mind for," he added to Ianto.

"Well that makes it easier," Firo noted cheerfully. He rested his fingertips on the screen and turned his attention to Ianto. "Do you have any experience with assisted parenthood?"

"No experience with parenthood at all. My species are not capable of unassisted reproduction, and it was... not my specialist subject." He held his breath, worrying about the response he'd get, but Firo just took it as an opportunity to discuss and explain the issues and processes of interspecies assisted parenthood, and the stages that Jack's pregnancy would take.

The meeting took two hours in total, and they left with a tablet loaded with all the information they'd discussed and a calendar which would allow them and the medical team to arrange appointments. The weather had turned cooler so they caught a taxi back to their villa, and Ianto spent the journey reading through the information on the tablet. Jack was quiet, lost in thought, and Ianto left him to it until they got home and flopped in the lounge on a corner sofa.

He collected Jack's feet into his lap and started massaging them firmly. "Memories?" he asked eventually. "Happy or sad?"

Jack sighed and shrugged. "Bit of both, I suppose. Wondering what happened to the child I carried. Their dads were working for the government or something, so the anonymity of a clinical trial suited them. No way to find out who was carrying their child, and no way for the carrier to track them down afterwards. A clean break."

"Did you get counselling?"

"Yeah." Jack's eyes closed, but he was smiling in Ianto's direction. "Once I got to the Time Angency. Ze had a lot of work to do with me. I was messed up."

Ianto lightened his touch so that it tickled and teased, "Was?"

He yelped, glared and then swung around to pounce on Ianto and roll them both off the sofa and onto the floor. Ianto laughed into his neck and clung so that Jack couldn't get the space to tickle him. Once it was safe he sat up and trailed his hands down Jack's chest to his waist. "I think we should go and lock the bedroom door for a while," he suggested, circling his thumbs over Jack's stomach.

Jack's answering smile was slow, warm and sweet, and he pulled Ianto back down and kissed him there in the middle of the lounge floor until their housekeeper nearly tripped over them.

0 Months:

Jack settled back in the operating chair and reached for Ianto's hand. He'd been taking the hormone supplements for two weeks, and his body had accepted the artificial womb without complications. Now it was time for the impregnation, and he was practically tense with nervous excitement.

Ianto rubbed his hand and arm soothingly, and ignored the door opening and whoever had come in until Dr Firo was standing next to him. He looked up at last and smiled. "Are we ready?"

"Ready to go," Firo confirmed. "If you ccould sit back on the chair, we can begin. Don't want to get you pregnant as well, do we?"

He settled back into the safe zone, but kept hold of Jack's hand. "Two of us at once would be a bit much, I think."

"We do recommend that there is at least one non-carrying parent per carrier," he agreed. "Jack is lucky to have you there – he'll rely on your heavily for emotional support, errand running and making him midnight snacks."

"I know." He squeezed Jack's hand and smiled at him. "He'll miss my coffee, though."

"You could make him decaff," Firo suggested. He tapped something out on his tablet and set it aside. "Right, Jack, deep breaths and relax for me."

"Decaff isn't the same," Jack grumbled, but he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, his fingers loosening their grip on Ianto's. "Ianto makes the best coffee in the Empire."

"It's certainly kept us together." He rubbed the back of Jack's hand and watched the swirl of blue and purple lights from the machine in front of them. Firo bent to it and the lights focussed into sharp clarity. A moment later they flashed out and Firo pulled the machine back on its stand. "Was that it?"

"That was it," Firo confirmed. Jack was rubbing his stomach, and sat up properly next to Ianto. "Jack, are you feeling discomfort?"

"Just phantom fullness." He arched his back and shrugged. "And not the fun kind."

"Alright, then." Firo picked his tablet up again and swiped his finger across it. "Come and see me if they persist. It's not unusual for subsequent-time carriers to experience phantom symptoms, but it's best to be sure. Otherwise, your next appointment with me will be in a month. It's on your calendar."

They thanked him and left, passing a young couple in the waiting room and wishing them all the best. In the foyer Ianto found Jack's hand and held it tightly, and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

1 month

Ianto put his shopping into the teleport box at the garden gate and got back in the car to park it in the drive. The convenience of contemporary technologies was making him lazy, so the job was aimed at getting him out of the house more often, out into the world. Jack was sprawled on the sofa when he got in, and was using the slim controller to skim through photographs on the wallscreen. He hung his jacket on the coathanger he'd left by the door and left it on a hook, left his shoes against the wall and went to lean on the back of the sofa where he could play with Jack's hair and watch the photographs. "You went out to the lake, then?"

"Yeah, spent the whole afternoon out there." He rubbed his head against Ianto's chest and patted the sofa next to him. "Do you like the photos?"

"I love them. The weather was really good for you." Ianto came around and sat next to Jack without taking his eyes off the screen. "I love the light on the water, and the colour of the woods is amazing now."

"It is. We should go out there again. When's your next day off?"

"Fartha," he said after a moment's thought. "Three days away."

"Oh. Damn," Jack said, emphasising it to get a point across. "I can't do Fartha."

He knew that Jack knew his days already, so he took the remote off him and paused the photos. "Go on then, why can't you do Fartha?"

"I've got a commission." he beamed and cupped Ianto's face. "There was a commune out there for the day, celebrating the last month for their carriers, and they saw me taking photos, liked my work and asked me to come down to the beach and do some photos of their carriers."

"That'll be fun for you." Ianto pressed his lips against Jack's temple and smiled. "Am I invited?"

"Of course you're invited." He tucked his legs up on the sofa and curled into Ianto. "And on Grautha we could go out to the lake; take a picnic, go for a swim."

"I'd like that." They settled down, with Jack curled against Ianto and wrapped in his arms, and he set the slideshow of photographs going again.

* * *

2 Months

Ianto rubbed the back of his neck and followed the noises to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet to get an anti-nausea injection and sat on the tiles next to Jack, who was pressing the glass of water against his forehead and extended his other arm for Ianto to inject. "I hate morning sickness," he grumbled, "I got it really bad last time, I think."

"We'll go and see Firo in the morning," Ianto told him firmly. "Once you get back to bed I'll arrange you an appointment. The anti-nausea isn't doing enough."

"I'm fine..." Jack trailed off and drained the glass, spitting it out into the toilet and then flushing it again. "Alright. But I'm only coming back to bed if you come too."

"You only have to ask." He got to his feet again and disposed of the syringe and its packaging in the wall-unit. Jack was at just the right height for him to comb his fingers through his hair. "You're probably not tired, are you?"

"Not really. Lethargic. Could do with a bath, actually." He looked pleadingly up at Ianto, and Ianto had fallen for his soulful expressions so many times over the last century that not doing so was unthinkable.

The controls for the bath were by the door, so he set the instructions and stroked Jack's head once more, then left him sitting on the bathroom floor and hugging the empty glass. He'd left the tablet in the living area when he'd heard Jack, so he retrieved it and went to the kitchen to get Jack a glass of cordial as well. When he returned to the bathroom Jack was sitting on the edge of the bath, holding his hand under the tap and paddling his feet in the water.

It was big enough for four, so once they settled into the rising water Jack stretched out and tried to float on it, whilst Ianto held the tablet out of the water and organised an appointment for him. Once he was done he stashed it in the holder on the wall above them and reached out to pull Jack into his lap for a hug. "Are you feeling any better now?" he asked, rubbing one hand on Jack's flat stomach. "Anything I can get you?"

"Just keep doing that." Jack smiled against his neck and nestled close.

* * *

3 months

He rubbed at his eyes, finished his coffee and started on the database again. It was mind-numbing work, but it was a job and it paid reasonably well, and he got a discount on the frankly disturbing range of babywear and bedding that they sold. And no one was shooting at him, or at his work.

The light in the next room went out and the frosted glass panel between them darkened. He watched the shadow moving from there around to the door of his office, and Greta, his boss, leaned around the door, looking surprised. "Ianto? Why are you still here?"

He folded his hands over the control panel and sighed. "I wanted to get this database finished tonight, then I don't have to do another day on it."

"I see." She gave him a knowing look and came into the room, setting her bag down by the door. "Pardon me for being nosy, but did you tell Jack you were working so late?"

"He knows." She gave him an understanding look and he sighed. "I just needed some space. Jack's being very... I don't know."

Greta pulled out the visitor's chair and sat down with one ankle resting on the other knee. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I need some space," he sighed. "Breathing room, thinking space. Just time alone. He's normally very good about recognising when I need space, but the last week or so he's barely let me be when I've been home."

"Do you need a couple of days off?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I need a couple of days on. Work is a buffer, it always has been. I love him, but he can be hard work."

"Relationships are like that." She stood up again and brushed her tunic down. "Go home, Ianto. I need to lock up, I can't lock up with you in here, and you need to think, not stare at a database. Walk home – it'll do you the world of good."

He took her advice, and walked from the shopping centre into their neighbourhood. His route took him through the park at the edge of the shopping district, under avenues of trees that framed paths lined with lush flowerbeds. It was the beginning of summer, and pollen drifted from the trees to blanket the path and soften his footsteps. Petals caught in his hair and on his clothes, softly scented and slightly sticky. On the grass to either side of him he could see family groups, but the families with children had gone home, leaving an atmosphere of cool calm behind. The climate of the city was kind to pregnant parents, with mild winters and cool summers, although the rain was frequent and heavy.

Leaving the park behind he entered the gated neighbourhood that they lived in, and quickened his pace along the roads. Groups of children played in some of the gardens, and in other houses he could see the families and couples sitting down to their evening meals. Their villa was around the corner, and when he came in sight of it he stopped, suddenly guilty. Jack was sitting on the porch with his chin in his hands, and wouldn't meet Ianto's eyes as he finally approached.

Ianto sat next to him carefully and reached for one of his hands. He pressed it between both of his own until Jack relaxed and leaned to the side, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder. "I thought something had happened to you," he said at last, in a voice so quiet that Ianto barely heard it. "You said you'd be late, but I didn't think you'd be this late."

"I just needed to get my head in order. The last few months have been a lot to think about."

Jack sat up, curling his fingers around Ianto's. "We're still alright, then?"

"We're dysfunctional, same as we have been for the last hundred years." He sighed and rested his head against Jack's. "Anything else would be boring."

"Yeah." Jack stood up and offered Ianto his hand. When Ianto was standing, Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him softly. A car came past and he turned to lead Ianto into the house. "By the way, where's the car?"

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. "I drove to work this morning, didn't I?"


	25. To Love 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 Months  
> Ianto leaned back on his elbows and watched Jack moving around behind the camera. The studio didn't quite give the impression of a bedroom that it was supposed to, despite the drapes hanging from the partitions, but it was familiar enough to be relaxing. Jack moved the camera to the side and peered at the screen again, raising it on its stand and reaching behind him to adjust the light level. "I need to get some more filters for the lights this afternoon," he muttered. "Where did you put the ones we got the other day?"

4 Months  
Ianto leaned back on his elbows and watched Jack moving around behind the camera. The studio didn't quite give the impression of a bedroom that it was supposed to, despite the drapes hanging from the partitions, but it was familiar enough to be relaxing. Jack moved the camera to the side and peered at the screen again, raising it on its stand and reaching behind him to adjust the light level. "I need to get some more filters for the lights this afternoon," he muttered. "Where did you put the ones we got the other day?"

"They're in the storeroom." He pushed himself up again and fished under the bed for his shoes. "I'll go and fetch them."

Jack sighed at him, but he let Ianto go to the storeroom that led off the front office to fetch the box of filters. There were three boxes, one for the camera filters, one for the wall light filters and one for the small spot filters. He got the spot filters and the wall light filters and brought them back to the studio, setting them on the bed and taking the lid off to flick through them. Behind him, Jack left the camera and approached the bed, reaching around Ianto to the box so that Ianto was trapped between his arms. "I'm thinking a lilac," he breathed in Ianto's ear. "Something soft and ethereal."

His baby bump pressed into Ianto's back, and Ianto reached back with one hand to grip his hip and hold him close. "Your elf kink is showing."

He yelped when he felt Jack's teeth on the shell of his ear, nipping at it gently. "I have a Welsh kink, not an elf kink," Jack growled against his neck. His lips curved into a smile and his arms wrapped around Ianto's torso. "Although Legolas was hot."

"You're so weird." He pushed Jack away and turned to face him, so that the swell of his belly was between them and Ianto could nuzzle their noses together. "Perving over people who died three thousand years ago..."

"I could go further back," he offered. "Elizabeth the First, Cartimandua... Cleopatra and Marc Anthony; I wouldn't mind getting between them."

"Weird," Ianto repeated. "And you did get between them."

"Oh yeah." Jack grinned at him, utterly shameless. "That was a fun mission. We should go back to Egypt."

"What, to apologise?" He eased Jack away, ignoring his disappointed muttering, and turned back to the filter boxes. "You need to decide what filters you want so that we can go out and get them. Today's the last chance before we open."

"I know." Jack reached past him again and pulled out a selection of yellow spot filters, peering through them at the wall. "I'm really glad we came here."

"Yeah." Ianto looked around the studio and past the partition to the front office and the gallery where Jack's work was displayed. He'd found a niche, and they could afford to occupy it for a while longer than they'd planned. "Me too."

X~X~X~X

5 months:  
The Ben-Afrai-Iloma celebrated the turning of the seasons like any other planet with a non-vertical axis of rotation and, like everywhere else, the harvest-season festival was a riot of colour and food. Shops and restaurants sold the berry and nut cake that had become the local delicacy, and crowds of children roamed the parks and streets, looking for the seeds and berries that grew in the communal areas. Out in the woods around the lakes, families could be seen with baskets to bring home the spoils of their adventures, and piles of fruit gathered in the bandstands and public halls around the town.

The highlight of the festival was a banquet, held in the biggest communal hall in each town. Long tables filled the hall lengthways from the stage, where musicians, storytellers, dancers and acrobats entertained the revellers, and waiters moves around the hall with platters of seasonal foods and meat cut from the huge roasts on the serving tables. The guests wore broad scarves in bright colours wrapped around their shoulders, over elaborate dresses, suits and tunics.

Ianto hovered by a table in the corner, keeping an eye on Jack's equipment whilst he worked. A children's choir were back for their second performance of the night, so Jack was taking the opportunity to get photos of the over-laden trays on the serving table. The food seemed to shine in the warm lights of the hall, and Ianto's mouth watered at the sight. Jack apparently felt the same, because when he left to return to Jack he was followed by a waiter who brought two plates piled high with a bit of everything from the table.

"I thought you might be getting hungry," Jack told him, slipping up to Ianto's side and wrapping his free arm around his waist, "so I got them to bring something over for us."

"I was getting that way," he agreed. He took the camera from Jack and opened the viewer to look at the pictures he'd taken. "The colours are amazing – they've come out really well."

"Yeah, I'm glad I took it." Pressing a hand against his back, Jack groaned and closed his eyes. "But now I need to sit down for a bit."

"Are you okay?" Ianto put the camera aside quickly and guided Jack into a chair next to the table. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Shift your offspring off my kidney," Jack groused, but he smiled down at Ianto, who had crouched in front of him. "I'm fine. I just need to be off my feet for a bit."

"Okay." Ianto took one of the plates and set it down next to Jack. "Get something to eat as well." Jack gave him a patient smile and stretched his legs out in front of himself, nibbling at the fruit and cheese on the plate. Next to the table, Ianto picked at the other plate, then cleaned his fingers in the basin and dried them before he started checking through the filters. "What do you want this time?" he asked. "You've got the acrobats coming up soon."

"Then put me the gold filter on the mid-focus lens. I'll hover at the edge of the stage." Jack rotated his ankles and got to his feet again, just as Ianto finished putting the right lens on his camera and turned to hold it out to him. "Thanks." He leaned in and kissed Ianto as he took the camera from him. "I won't be long. Eat something whilst I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure." He smiled at Jack's retreating back and sat in the seat he'd just vacated to eat and watch him work.

X~X~X~X

6 Months  
The estate agent let them into the third and final house of the day and led the way through the entrance hall into the living area. "This is another long-term rental contract like the last one, but it's more compact than that one; better if you're not planning to expand your family any further," he suggested. "In here, as you can see, you have a kitchen area at that end, and you can then have a dining area in the middle and a living area at this end, as the current occupants have, or you can use one of the larger rooms across the hall as a living room if you don't need it."

They crossed the space onto the raised wooden floor that marked the kitchen area. "Over here you've got a dual processor and delivery transmat," he explained, showing them how it opened. "And you've also got the traditional fridge and an oven, if you want to cook for yourselves."

"I love this kitchen," Jack breathed, running his fingers along the edge of the stone work surface. It was finely grained and dark blue in colour, shot through with seams of gold. Wooden chopping boards that were easy to replace were set into the counter, and there were two built-in knife blocks. He bent down to look in one of the cupboards, which had white doors with pale blue decorations, and his voice echoed around it. "And these cupboards are bigger on the inside."

Ianto sighed and left the sideboard to hover next to Jack before he tried to get up and remembered that he couldn't. "I like this room as an entertaining space," he agreed, offering Jack his hand a moment before he asked for help. "It's big enough to be flexible, small enough to be intimate."

The estate agent smiled at them and nodded. "You could even move in soon enough to have your baby shower in here. It would be a good first party."

"We could." Ianto cast around to change the subject quickly and his gaze settled on a photo on the wall. "Could you show us the studio-office?"

"Of course." He led them back out into the hall, past the bedrooms, and into a bright, clean studio space. The walls were white and covered with sketches done by one of the current residents, and the room was dominated by two large desks that sat catty-corner to each other. Bookcases lined one wall, with a sofa facing them, and, at the touch of a button, two of the walls cleared to reveal a stunning vista down the rugged coast and out over the ocean.

Ianto heard Jack gasp, and had to agree. Jack's hands were reaching for the camera he'd left at the villa as he stepped up to the glass. "We'll take it."

"The wall in the master bedroom also clears to provide a view of the ocean," the agent told them. "It really is in the perfect location."

"I meant it," Ianto interrupted, sparing him a glance over his shoulder. "We'll take it, as soon as we can." He reached out for Jack's hand, pulling him back to the conversation. "Our contract at the villa expires at the end of next month, and we'd like to move in here before that."

The agent beamed and brushed his skirt down in a smug gesture. "I'm sure you'll love living here. We can make an appointment for you to arrange your moving date and sign the contract this Fartha."

He nodded and turned to smile at Jack. "That sounds perfect."

X~X~X~X

7 Months  
Jack sat back in the reclined chair, hands resting on his abdomen, and chatted with a group of their guests. A waitress drifted over to him and gave him a fresh glass of the mixed berry juice he'd been drinking constantly for a week, laughing at something he told her. After she returned to the kitchen area, Jack looked around the room and caught Ianto's eye, tilting his head in a 'come hither' movement. Grinning, Ianto did as he was bid, and went to lean on the back of Jack's chair. "How are you enjoying being the centre of attention, then?"

"Baby is the centre of attention, not me," he protested. "I am merely the juice and food delivery device."

"Is that a 'feed me, Ianto'?"

Jack reached out and caught his wrist before he could go. "Baby wants a kiss, first."

"Idiot." He bent down and obliged anyway, caressing Jack's face after he pulled away. "Are you holding up alright?"

"I'll need to sleep soon," he admitted with a wry smile. "I'm just so tired these days."

"I know you are." Ianto kissed his forehead and straightened up. "I'll start wrapping things up, then we can get you to bed. People can congregate on the terrace if they want to help us eat the last of the food."

He left Jack in the chair and went in search of the catering staff he'd hired to keep his mind off the party and on Jack's upcoming surgery. Most of the food had been eaten and the drink drunk, which drew his attention to the crates of miniature bottles and the stack of hexagonal boxes which had been tucked away on a table at the back. As the other tables had been consolidated and cleared, the gifts had been moved forwards, ready for the end of the party.

Ianto picked up Jack's biggest pan – it was made from a metal like blue copper and had to live on the counter-top because it was so big – and bounced the back of a spoon off it twice. It rang like a bell, and cut through the conversation so that everyone turned to him. "The time has come, I'm afraid. Thank you all for joining us today, for the gifts and the cakes and the advice, and for that bottle of wine that Jack's really looking forwards to being allowed to drink. You're all welcome to stay and finish off the food, but Jack needs to go to bed, so..." he turned back to the table and picked up the first crate of bottles. "We'd like to give you these, and a small gift to eat sooner if you want to."

People drifted over to him to collect their gifts, thank him for a lovely time and wish them well. Baby showers were one of the traditions that had been adapted in the baby-centric society, held at seven months for male carriers and eight months for female carriers, as an opportunity for the parents' friends to wish them luck and offer advice before the delivery. The parents, in return, gave gifts of small bottles of local wine for their friends to celebrate the baby's birth as soon as they heard the news.

It took about half an hour for Ianto to get around everyone, and then he left the staff tidying away and went to collect Jack. His eyes were drooping, and he looked up at Ianto from his chair with a slow smile. "Now can I go to bed?"

"You can." Ianto kissed him quickly and then helped him to his feet. They called out farewells to the last few who were lingering in the dining area, mostly around the remainder of the buffet, and crossed the hall to their bedroom. He turned the window-wall opaque again and helped Jack to settle into bed, choosing to lie down next to him on top of the duvet as long as there were other people in the house. "Not long now," he whispered half to Jack and half to their child, running his fingers along the hidden swell of Jack's belly. "Hard to imagine."

Jack caught Ianto's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it and then resting his cheek on it, trapping it against the pillow. "I'm glad we did this."

X~X~X~X

Eight Months  
Ianto pressed his fingers against his eyes until he saw stars and gave a heavy sigh. The clock on the wall beeped to indicate another quarter hour. Quiet footsteps moved away from him down the hall. A baby wailed in the distance. The door creaked open and Ianto raised his head. "Nurse?"

"Ianto." Her smile was tired but brilliant. "They're waiting for you."

He was on his feet in an instant, covering the space between his chair and Jack's side without conscious thought. Jack's doctor was there but anything he said sailed over Ianto's head, because he was aware only of Jack's grin and the bundle of blankets in the nurse's arms. "Oh..."

"Nothing to it, I told you." Jack patted the bed beside him and reached out to take the baby. "Come and say hello."

"She's beautiful," he whispered, perching on the bed next to Jack. "So tiny..."

"Gendering."

"Telepathic," Ianto reminded him. He kissed his cheek and reached over to pull the soft white blanket down a little more. "My angels."

Jack gave him a blinding grin. "Sop."


	26. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's** **Nore:** This is the final chapter in this series. Thanks so much for reading and joining me on this journey. The whole thing is going up on AO3 right away, along with quite a lot of my stories, and PDFs and other things are apparently available from there. T shirts I'm not so sure, though.

**Author's** **Nore:** This is the final chapter in this series. Thanks so much for reading and joining me on this journey. The whole thing is going up on AO3 right away, along with quite a lot of my stories, and PDFs and other things are apparently available from there. T shirts I'm not so sure, though.

* * *

Star's hands closed around the rail and she laughed when Jack grabbed her and lifted her up to sit her on his hip. "Don't touch anything, sweetheart," he chided her gently. "Let Tad drive."

"We don't want to crash, do we?" Ianto tickled her tummy and squeezed Jack's arm as he passed. "That would not be good for your first flight."

"Ta da!" She reached out for Ianto and closed her hands on the air, leaning out of Jack's arms. "Tada hug."

He obliged, collecting her from Jack and propping her on his hip whilst he operated the TARDIS one-handed and watched Jack moving around the other side. "I thought we could just put her into orbit first. Let her see Earth from space, maybe."

"That would be nice." Jack helped him to set them off, and wrapped one arm around Ianto's waist to help him keep his balance against the console. They stabilised after Jack and Ianto had swayed into each other contentedly, with the console lights flashing gently around them. The TARDIS was in orbit above Earth at the start of the eighteenth century, when it was still unblemished and sparsely occupied. Jack grinned at Ianto and held him a moment longer, then stepped back to let him put Star down so they could walk her over to the doors.

The Earth hung before them, shimmering blue and green against the backdrop of star-scattered black. The shape of the continents and seas were so familiar, soothing even after they had been wandering for so long. Jack didn't know what was happening to the people down there, but from so far away it seemed like an irrelevance. The planet was beautiful, and it was still home.

"This is Earth," Ianto started explaining. "None of us was born here – not you, not me, and not Daddy. But it's our home, and the place where the Human Empire began. One day, the people of this planet will be spread out across the universe. And we'll be out there, won't we, Star?"

She stuck her fingers in her mouth as an answer and looked up at him adoringly. Soft, dark curls fell around her face, framing her wide, blue eyes and catching on her fingers. Jack pulled her fingers out of her mouth and guided her attention back to the view outside. "You'll always remember this," he promised. "The first time you saw another planet – the first time you saw your home from a distance."

His own world had been dusty brown, inhabitable only because of the technological advances that had brought humanity safely through the stars. The artificially stabilised lakes had glittered like jewels among the desert on the only time he saw it from space, when the settlers left, and it had been the same shining blue that had drawn him to Earth.

Ianto's arms wrapped around him from behind and he leaned back against him, whilst Star leaned against their legs, sucking on her fingers again. Down below them the Earth turned and drifted through space on its path to the future they knew. Jack laced his fingers through Ianto's and smiled. "So, where are we going this time?"

"Wherever we want," Ianto murmured against his neck. "Somewhere quiet."

"Quiet sounds nice. Just for a little bit longer." He turned and kissed Ianto softly, and they stayed right where they were.


End file.
